Les Bonbons Acidulés
by MrsPatronus
Summary: 1976. Le monde des Sorciers est déchiré par l'intolérance et la guerre. Les Maraudeurs, adolescents insouciants, multiplient les farces. Mais lorsque leur monde plonge dans les ténèbres, il n'y a qu'une solution pour leur faire face : Grandir.
1. Note de l'Auteur

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Il me semble qu'un siècle est passé depuis que j'ai commencé à publier cette fiction...Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ma dernière apparition sur ce site et je vous demande d'excuser cette longue** _-Looongue-_** absence.**

**Ai-je pour autant abandonné les Bonbons Acidulés ? Non ! En réalité j'ai presque fini d'écrire la sixième année des Maraudeurs et à présent, je pourrais enfin la corriger et la publier à un rythme plus régulie**r _-C'est à dire, sans pause d'un an...*toussotement*-_. **Pour tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et ceux qui la commentent toujours, Pardon et Merci. A partir de maintenant, je vous promets -Tout cela devient terriblement solennel, pas vrai ?- de refaire partie de ce site, de vous retrouver et de continuer à poster cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**Quelques mots d'introductions me semblent nécessaires -Mais le sont-ils vraiment?- pour les nouveaux arrivants. Les Bonbons Acidulés n'a rien d'un projet d'une originalité folle des centaines de personnes ont essayé avant moi d'écrire la jeunesse des Maraudeurs. Cependant, je m'efforcerais à la rendre la plus crédible possible, tout en couvrant le point de vue des Maraudeurs -Des quatre Maraudeurs, je précise-, de Lily Evans et de Severus Rogue. Je tenterais également de coller le plus possible aux informations données par J.K Rowling dans Harry Potter ou dans ses interviews. **

**Avant tout, les Bonbons Acidulés est un exercice de style permanent. Je cherche à cerner les personnages de Rowling et à expliquer leurs choix et leurs motivations tout en améliorant ma façon d'écrire et de composer une histoire longue. J'espère parvenir à vous fournir une version réaliste -Et sans anachronismes- de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie des Sorciers pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort. **

**Bien sur, certains des points de mon histoire pourront soulever des questions et, peut être -Et je l'espère-, des argumentations. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez surtout pas à vous exprimer. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis ici pour m'améliorer et...Très franchement...J'adore papoter ! **

**J'espère que cette petite introduction sans doute inutile, ne vous aura pas fait fuir et que vous vous embarquerez dans cette aventure avec moi Pour ma part...Et bien, je vous attends ! **

**Lindamire**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf Eligius Kwaad et Edward Jones, que je garde précieusement dans mon coffre à Gringotts...Mais qui, malheureusement, ne me rapportent pas la moindre noise. **

**Voici le premier chapitre "retravaillé" des Bonbons Acidulés. Je met "retravaillé" entre guillemets car peu de choses ont changé mais...J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que la lecture vous sera agréable ! **

**Oh et...une review par jour éloigne le médecin pour toujours ! 0=)**

* * *

Un silence pesant planait sur la pièce élégamment lambrissée. Assombri par les lourds rideaux de velours vert et tapissé par des tableaux représentant des hommes aux mines graves, le bureau du Ministre de la Magie n'était pas un endroit des plus gais. L'air était épaissi par les lourdes décisions que tous ces politiques avaient dû prendre en leur temps, alourdi par le poids d'un passé encore rampant. Assis derrière un secrétaire en ébène se tenait un petit homme aux fins cheveux grisonnants ; les mains appuyées sur une pile de parchemins jaunis, il arborait une moue déterminée.

-Enfin Monsieur le Ministre il va de soi que cette situation ne peut plus durer !

Tournant nerveusement un chapeau entre ses mains, Bartémius Croupton Senior faisait face à Eligius Kwaad, ministre de la magie. La colère empourprait ses traits sobres et faisait frémir sa moustache religieusement taillée. A ses côtés, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en chintz, Albus Dumbledore sirotait allègrement un thé fumant, visiblement désintéressé par la vive dispute qui agitait le bureau depuis quelques minutes.

-Barty, se défendit vaillamment Kwaad en haussant sa voix flûtée, je suis navré mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi une telle broutille vous choque à ce point !

-Broutille ? Manqua de s'étouffer son collègue. Enfin, Monsieur le Ministre ; une famille de Sorciers entière assassinée dans le Yorkshire de la pire des façons imaginables ! Les enfants trouvés dans le jardin, l'épouse portant les séquelles de plusieurs Endoloris et des marques de Magie Noire dans toute la maison...Le rapport des Aurors est accablant ! Il s'agit de toute évidence de l'œuvre d'un Mage noir...Et il me semble que cela relève du problème d'état ! Vous ne pouvez en aucun cas passer ces meurtres sous silence !

Eligius Kwaad soupira, se leva et commença à faire les cent pas derrière son bureau. Son visage prématurément ridé semblait plus las que jamais et ses épaules courbées attestaient du poids de son fardeau, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à s'en délester pour autant. Croupton se pinça l'arrête du nez et Dumbledore reposa lentement sa tasse, observant les deux hommes à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Certes, je ne peux nier la gravité de la situation, commença calmement le ministre, mais je ne peux me résoudre à en alerter toute la communauté Sorcière, non plus...Après tout, il ne pourrait s'agir que des actes désespérés d'un demeuré ; rien de plus...

-Cependant Eligius, il serait intéressant de noter que toutes les victimes étaient des Nés Moldus, glissa posément Dumbledore en redressant ses lunettes.

-Certes, certes...Répondit le Ministre, brutalement embarrassé. On m'a justement rendu un rapport su l'intolérance de nos concitoyens envers les Moldus et leur..heu...les Nés Moldus. Il semblerait qu'elle croît de façon radicale depuis quelques années...Il hésita un instant puis ajouta. Mais après tout, la situation économique est difficile et en de tels temps les mouvements radicaux prennent de l'importance, cela c'est déjà vérifié à plusieurs reprises...

Croupton, qui avait reprit sa contenance habituelle lança brusquement en direction de Dumbledore :

-Est il possible que ce «Voldemort» soit à l' origine de tout ceci, Dumbledore ?

Le Ministre sursauta et un hoquet lui échappa sous le coup de l'émotion. Quelques années auparavant, le mystérieux Mage Noir avait vaguement menacé la communauté Sorcière avant de brutalement disparaître lorsque les Aurors l'avaient pris en chasse. Cependant, son bref passage avait laissé dans ses traces une longue liste de morts et de nombreux embarras pour le Ministère. Eligius en cauchemardait encore.

Le directeur de Poudlard poussa un soupir et répondit gravement.

-J'en ai bien peur, Barty. Il poursuivit, en direction du Ministre. Eligius pour la dernière fois, je vous demande de permettre à la presse de faire circuler ces informations. Voldemort est un ennemi dangereux ; il aura su s'entourer de partisans et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas à quelques meurtres isolés...

Un lourd silence suivit les mots du sorcier. Croupton respirait profondément, l'angoisse drainant toute couleur de son visage. Le ministre, totalement oublieux de la conversation, était aussi immobile que les portraits qui le dévisageaient avec sévérité. Finalement, le souffle erratique, il lâcha.

-Dumbledore...Ce dit « Voldemort » est apparu -et a disparu à nouveau- il n'y a que quatre ans ; les gens s'en souviennent. S'ils apprenaient que nos Aurors n'ont jamais réussi à le localiser je n'aurais plus aucune crédibilité...

-Et n'est-ce pas un sacrifice que tout Ministre devrait être capable de faire afin de protéger les concitoyens qui l'ont élu, Eligius ?

Dumbledore se leva précipitamment, arpentant le bureau de long en large et poursuivit, sans quitter le Ministre tétanisé du regard.

-Il vous faudra prendre des mesures rapides. Tout d'abord, cesser de bâillonner la presse ; il faut que les Sorciers soient au courant des activités de Voldemort. Puis il faudra vous assurer qu'il ne recrute pas des créatures telles les Gobelins ou les Géants de ses côtés. Envoyez-leur des émissaires; reconsidérez leurs droits...

-Des...Des émissaires aux géants ? Balbutia Kwaad...Donner des droits aux Gobelins...Dumbledore, vous...vous avez perdu l'esprit...Ce serait la fin de ma carrière en Politique...

A présent, même Barty Croupton semblait dubitatif. Il regardait Dumbledore comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait certain de l'équilibre mental du Directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci reprit avec fermeté.

-Eligius, vous ne pouvez pas fermer les yeux sur la guerre qui se prépare. Voldemort est un sorcier puissant, déterminé et intelligent. Il a rassemblé la plupart des anciennes familles de Sorciers à ses côtés. Les détraqueurs d'Azkaban seront ses seconds alliés. Ces meurtres ne sont pas anodins ; ce ne sont que des avertissements avant une action de plus grande ampleur. Il est de votre devoir d'agir. Et au plus vite !

Eligius Kwaad n'aurait pas arboré d'autre expression si le directeur de Poudlard l'avait brutalement giflé. Il contempla Dumbledore, coi pendant un petit moment, puis, prenant appui sur son bureau il balbutia.

-U...une guerre...C'est...C'est une plaisanterie Dumbledore...Ce Voldemort ne pourrait jamais être aussi puissant...Vous délirez...Je...Je refuse de croire une chose pareille !

Sa voix avait retrouvé sa fermeté et un éclair de détermination brillait à nouveau dans son regard.

-Monsieur le Ministre, tenta soudain Croupton avec gravité, je pense qu'il nous faut prendre des mesures ; peut être pas aussi grandes que celles proposées par Dumbledore, mais assez pour nous permettre d'arrêter ce Mage Noir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il observa le Ministre sans ciller puis poursuivit

-Je peux demander à Jones de déployer tous les Aurors dans l'heure, si vous le souhaitez.

-Non...Non...Reprit le Ministre, visiblement à bout de souffle. Je ne peux croire à une telle éventualité. C'est de la démence ; de la pure démence...

-Fort bien, dit Dumbledore, et sa voix sonnait soudain froide. Agissez comme vous en jugerez bon, Eligius, et moi je ferai de même.

Il s'apprêtait visiblement à quitter les lieux mais le Ministre, s'empourprant soudain sous l'effet de la colère l'arrêta d'un éclat de voix paniqué.

-Dumbledore ! Je vous ai toujours laissé faire comme bon il vous semblait à Poudlard, même lorsque je doutais de la justesse de vos décisions ; comme lorsque vous avez accepté dans l'école ce jeune loup-garou, par exemple. Mais je suis le Ministre et si vous vous opposez à mon gouvernement, je devrais prendre des mesures...

-Eligius, je ne compte m'opposer qu'à une seule personne ; Voldemort. Vous devriez agir de même. Faites ce que Barty vous à proposé ; déployez les Aurors.

-Je...Le Ministre se laissa glisser dans son siège, abattu, Tout ceci est impossible Dumbledore...Un Mage noir...Je ne peux...

Soudain, alors que le Ministre livide terminait sa phrase incohérente dans un borborygme inepte, on frappa à la porte en chêne. Eligius Kwaad hocha mollement la tête, visiblement réduit au silence et ce fut Croupton qui répondit sèchement.

-Entrez !

Un homme passa la porte. Vêtu d'une robe de Sorcier richement brodée, il arborait une mine grave et une courte chevelure poivre et sel. Ses yeux bruns se découpaient dans un visage sobre mais buriné ils ne dégagèrent pas la moindre chaleur tandis qu'ils scannaient le bureau avec vivacité. Il dévisagea Dumbledore, Croupton et le Ministre et les salua d'un hochement de tête sec.

-Messieurs, dit-il avec le soupçon d'un accent Gallois.

-Jones, le salua formellement Croupton.

-Edward, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire que Mr Jones ne paru pas vouloir lui rendre. A la place, celui-ci se dirigea rapidement vers le Ministre et lança :

-Une affaire urgente, Monsieur le Ministre. Maugrey et Potter ont arrêté l'un des criminels qui a participé à la tuerie des cinq Nés Moldus dans le Yorkshire. Le Ministre se redressa et Edward Jones poursuivit calmement. J'ais pris la liberté de mener une enquête sur cette affaire. Maugrey est entrain de poursuivre l'interrogatoire.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda le Ministre, à la fois inquiet et désabusé. Cette nouvelle sonnait à ses oreilles comme le glas de sa carrière politique.

-La situation est grave, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit froidement Jones. Cet homme fait partie d'un groupe nommé 'Mangemorts' qui répondent aux ordres de Voldemort. Il n'a dénoncé aucun complice pour le moment mais il semble penser qu'ils sont nombreux et organisés.

-Mensonges, répondit soudain le Ministre. Edward Jones crispa la mâchoire, ainsi que Barty Croupton, mais Dumbledore resta impassible. Vous enverrez ce criminel à Azkaban, Jones, et la gazette rapportera que c'était lui, et lui seul, qui a tué cette famille.

-Monsieur le Ministre...Commença le chef du bureau des Aurors en posant le plat d'une main calleuse sur le bureau de Kwaad. Il arborait une expression sévère et semblait prês à morigéner son aîné. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous manquer de respect mais n'est ce pas...

-Je ne veux aucun mouvement de panique chez nos concitoyens, coupa le Ministre avec fermeté Ses yeux croisèrent brièvement les prunelles glacés de l'homme qui lui faisait face puis se posèrent sur un portait, au loin. Jones, ajouta-t-il, c'est mon dernier mot ! Merci d'être venus, Messieurs !

Les trois hommes parurent sur le point de protester mais comprenant brutalement que leurs arguments seraient vains, se retirèrent dans une bruissement de robes. Croupton sortit en premier, le visage fermé et opiniâtre. Il salua les deux autres d'un signe de la tête sec et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur à grands pas courroucé.

Edward Jones et Dumbledore empruntèrent le couloir qui menait au bureau des aurors côte à côte. Ils demeurèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un renfoncement. Sans un mot les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent simultanément dans l'ombre. Là, Jones regarda prudemment les environs puis demanda précipitamment.

-Notre Ministre compte à nouveau étouffer l'affaire n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit posément Dumbledore, j'ai bien peur que le Ministère ne reste de marbre face à cette situation.

-Et Croupton ?

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi quelle haine il voue à tout ce qui touche la Magie Noire, Edward. Dumbledore soupira. Cependant sa carrière est trop importante à ses yeux pour qu'il ne contredise ouvertement Eligius.

Jones gronda discrètement entre ses dents serrées, visiblement mécontent de la tournure des événements. Il renifla avec dédain et dit avec fermeté.

-Toutes les anciennes familles de Sorciers ne se rangeront pas du côté de ce Mage Noir, Dumbledore. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que la mienne vous soutienne, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Nous ne sommes pas tous du côté de ce Voldemort.

-Bien entendu, Edward. Votre famille et celle des Potter m'ont toujours offert un soutien précieux. Je vous en remercie.

-Et nous sommes prêts à renouveler cette offre malgré la position du Ministère, Albus. Coupa Jones avec une fierté à peine masquée. Les Jones ont toujours étés fidèles à leur devise : « Officium, familia, honor ».

-Merci, Edward...Nous aurons besoin de gens lucides dans le gouvernement. Néanmoins soyez discrets, si le Ministère venait à savoir que je mets mon nez dans ses affaires...

-Comptez sur moi Albus. Son visage s'assombrit et il ajouta. Notre Ministre peut librement s'imaginer qu'il est monté au Sommet par la force de sa seule volonté mais sans notre appui, sa carrière n'aurait jamais connu un tel essor. Il serra les poings et termina. Il n'est pas dans l'habitude des Jones de revenir sur nos engagements, mais si Eligius devait s'avérer...Et bien..._Encombrant_...Nous pourrions nous arranger pour que son bureau change de propriétaire.

Le sourire de Dumbledore n'avait pas chancelé une seule fois pendant la menaçante tirade de son interlocuteur. Il hocha la tête et répondit.

-Je suis persuadé que nous n'arriverons pas à de telles extrémités, Edward...Mais si tel était le cas, notre situation serait bien désespérée, il soupira. Eligius n'est sans doute pas le Ministre le plus compétant que nous ayons eu et sa détermination nous met dans une position des plus fâcheuses, mais malgré tout, le monde des Sorciers à besoin d'une stabilité en ces temps troublé. Il vaut mieux un Ministre passif que le chaos d'élection prématurées. Si Voldemort sait à quel point nous sommes divisés, il n'en tirera qu'une plus grande victoire.

Edward Jones hocha brièvement la tête en guise de réponse et tira une élégante montre à gousset de sa robe en velours. L'un de ses épais sourcils se haussa lorsqu'il surprit le mouvement erratique des aiguilles et il déclara.

-Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre cette discussion plus avant, Albus, mais le devoir semble incessamment m'appeler...

-Une terrible corvée, le devoir...

Soupira Dumbledore avec un sourire que Jones lui rendit très brièvement. Ses sourires étaient plus rares que ceux de Minerva McGonagall et ils distordaient invariablement son visage austère en une demie-moue qui n'avait pas rien d'avenant.

-Albus...Salua-t-il sobrement. Il hésita puis ajouta. Sentez vous libre de venir dînez au manoir dés que vous le désirez. Elisabeth sera ravie de votre présence parmi nous.

-Tout comme je serais ravi de goûter à nouveau ces merveilleuses tartelettes au citron qu'elle m'a servi la dernière fois ! Les yeux bleus du directeur de Poudlard pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes à demi-lune lorsqu'il poursuivit. Et passez toutes mes félicitations à votre fille Elaine pour ses BUSEs. Ses notes sont presque aussi impressionnantes que le nombre d'heures qu'elle à passé à la bibliothèque pour les obtenir.

Edward Jones se contenta de saluer une dernière fois le directeur de Poudlard et tourna les talons, disparaissant rapidement à l'angle du couloir.

Albus Dumbledore l'observa posément quitter les lieux. Le Ministère déniait l'ascension d'un nouveau Mage Noir et Voldemort ralliait des partisans ; il était au tour du Directeur de Poudlard de prendre des mesures, qu'elles soient approuvées par Eligius Kwaad ou non.

* * *

**Note étymologique : Eligius est un nom en Latin dont la signification est "choisir" et Kwaad est un ancien nom de famille-d'origine allemande, je crois- qui veut dire "faible". Assez appropiré, non ? **

**La devise des Jones est "Officium, Familia, Honor". Elle est en latin, contrairement à celle des Black, qui est en Français dans le texte Anglais. Mais, entre nous, Latin et Français sonnent aussi pompeux l'un que l'autre dans une devise ^^. **

**J'espère que ce court prologue vous aura plu : N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Quant à moi, je vais courir corriger les chapitres suivants avant d'en ajouter de nouveaux ! **

**Pour le prochain épisode...:**

_**"Lily est en route pour Cardif, James reçoit un invité attendu, le nom de Severus Rogue sera prononcé, on découvrira la vie de Jones Jr et un certain Johnson maudira à jamais les Maraudeurs. Sans oublier Prudence..."**_


	3. Le Sucre de l'Insouciance

**Encore une fois, je m'incline devant la suprématie Rowling, notre maître a tous. Elaine Jones et Mr Johnson m'appartient, mais malheureusement, ne me rendrons jamais plus riche de la reine d'Angleterre. Étonnamment, je n'ai jamais fait partie des Beatles non plus. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Le sucre de l'insouciance**

**Godric's Hollow, Angleterre, été 1976**

Monsieur Earl Sordi Johnson, ancien directeur d'un collège chaotique près de Carlisle, jouissait d'une grasse matinée dans le village pittoresque de Gordric's Hollow ou il avait décidé de passer les paisibles années qui l'attendaient depuis qu'il était à la retraite. Les petits cottages, l'atmosphère bucolique et surtout l'âge avancé de la population du village l'avaient séduit ; car Monsieur Johnson s'était bel et bien promit de ne plus jamais revoir le visage d'un adolescent de sa vie

Exilé à Godric's Hollow, il échappait aux cruels souvenirs de sa carrière, aux réminiscences de jeunes gens qui, pendant dix ans, s'étaient acharnés, par leur insolence naturelle et leur vacarme, à faire de la vie de leur pauvre proviseur un enfer innommable. Monsieur Johnson se souvenait encore douloureusement de leurs chemises d'uniforme qui dépassaient de leurs pantalons, de leurs cravates noués autour de leurs têtes et de l'effrayante nonchalance avec laquelle il mâchaient d'immondes chewing gums à longueur de journée.

Il se retourna dans son demi-sommeil et soupira, faisant frémir ses énormes bacchantes. A Godric's Hollow, la moyenne d'âge tournait autour de soixante dix ans, et le village, n'ayant aucun intérêt pour la jeunesse, était résolument plongé dans un calme apaisant. Monsieur Johnson sourit a cette pensée ; ici, personne ne viendrait le déranger. Enfin il pourrait dormir jusqu'à tard, jardiner sans constamment se demander si un jeune délinquant n'avait pas percé son tuyau d'arrosage, et lire le Time tout en sirotant un thé, en paix.

Monsieur Johnson, tout sourire à l'idée de ce bonheur qu'il possédait enfin, se prépara à replonger dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves de tranquillité. Earl Johnson amorçait son premier ronflement lorsqu'un rugissement digne des enfers eux-mêmes le réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant la chamade et pris d'une soudaine terreur, Monsieur Johnson bondit hors de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Rien la rue était vide…

Souhaitant de tout cœur que ce bruit ne soit que le fruit de son imagination, Monsieur Johnson, retourna prudemment vers son lit ; prêt à bondir à nouveau au sol et à chercher l'origine de ce vacarme. A peine eut il posé son abondant postérieur sur le bord de son matelas qu'un nouveau rugissement fit trembler les fondations même de son cottage et l'assourdit un petit moment. Hagard, l'ancien proviseur sortit de sa chambre sans prendre la peine de se changer, arborant donc son habituel pyjama rouge à carreaux écossais. Il descendait l'escalier lorsque le même bruit se fit entendre, pour la troisième fois consécutive. Pas un rugissement, réalisa Monsieur Johnson, méfiant, plutôt un vrombissement assourdissant ; comme le bruit du moteur d'une…

Monsieur Johnson s'immobilisa au milieu de sa cuisine, horrifié. Non, non, personne ne pouvait posséder un tel engin a Godric's Hollow ; ils étaient tous trop vieux pour ça ! A moins que…Peut être un vieux motard nostalgique avait fait une folie et avait décidé de mettre son infernale machine en marche à neuf heures du matin ? Monsieur Johnson s'empourpra et sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte ; bien décidé à dire a l'initiateur de ce vacarme ce qu'il pensait des fauteurs de troubles ! Mais à la place, Monsieur Johnson, voyant la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de son petit carré de pelouse, fut saisit d'horreur.

C'était bien le moteur d'une moto qui produisait ces rugissements ; même si Monsieur Johnson n'avait jamais vu d'engin aussi monstrueux que celui-ci. Ses jantes argentées brillaient au soleil matinal et aucune trace, pas même une empreinte de doigt, ne maculait la moto qui semblait flambant neuve. Mais pire encore étaient les deux garçons qui se tenaient près de la moto.

Deux garçons ; deux adolescents qui arboraient des sourires suffisants. Le sang de Monsieur Johnson ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il remarqua la manière dont-ils se comportaient ; et son cerveau professoral lui envoya aussitôt le message 'retenue'. Le premier se tenait près de l'engin et riait ; il avait des cheveux noirs qui donnaient l'impression qu'il avait mit les doigts dans une prise haute tension et portait une chemise dont les pans retombaient nonchalamment sur son pantalon. Les mains dans les poches, il mâchait ou plutôt ruminait entre deux rires. Son comparse était encore pire, pensa Monsieur Johnson, assit a califourchon sur la moto, il arborait des cheveux mi longs qui lui retombaient sur les yeux, un blouson et un pantalon que l'ancien Proviseur n'osait même pas décrire...Il semblait particulièrement fier de lui et faisait rugir sa moto à intervalles réguliers.

Furieux et ses songes de tranquillité brisés en milles morceaux, Monsieur Johnson s'avança à grands pas vers les deux jeunes insolents, bien décidé à leur faire ravaler leur autosatisfaction. Il s'immobilisa à une distance respectable, bien campé dans ses pantoufles et attendit qu'ils remarquent sa présence.

-Eh Sirius, tu crois qu'on peut la faire rouler ? Demanda le premier. Que venait faire le mot sérieux au début de cette phrase, Monsieur Johnson n'en savait rien. Encore un barbarisme juvénile, pensa-t-il, ses bacchantes frémissantes. Ca serait bien ; on pourrait aller voir Remus avant la pleine Lune et revenir en douce…

-Elle démarrera cette fois ; j'en suis sur !

Assura le second avec enthousiasme. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à actionner le kick lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Monsieur Johnson. Ses yeux clairs parcoururent la silhouette ventripotente et le visage rouge de l'homme furieux et il le montra d'un geste de la tête a son ami, qui lui aussi, se tourna et dévisagea silencieusement Monsieur Johnson. Décidant que le moment était venu de faire ses revendications, Monsieur Johnson s'avança sous le regard scrutateur des deux jeunes gens. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur le visage de celui qui enfourchait la moto et regretta aussitôt d'être sortit en pyjama.

-Jeunes gens ! Tonna-t-il en retrouvant instantanément ses instincts de proviseur et sa moue la plus menaçante. Vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous faites !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, visiblement peu impressionnés par l'homme qui se tenait, bras croisés, devant eux. Le second descendit de sa moto, la cala et s'avança d'un pas.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le premier avec un sourire radieux et une lueur d'innocence feinte dans les yeux.

-Parce que…Monsieur Johnson manqua de s'étouffer, mais parce que vous avez dut réveiller tout le voisinage avec ce vacarme et que si vous ne le faite pas je vous dénonce pour tapage diurne !

Les deux garçons lui lancèrent un regard particulièrement insolent et le second lança, sans quitter son sourire sardonique.

-Personne ne s'est plaint, il adressa un clin d'œil malicieux a son ami, et de toute façon presque tout le voisinage est sourd…

-Pas moi ! S'écria Monsieur Johnson dont la rougeur devenait alarmante. Ces deux petits idiots et leurs sourires le mettaient hors de lui.

-Ca ne devrai pas tarder…Persifla le second tandis que le premier éclatait de rire ; hilarité que les deux garçons finirent par partager.

Monsieur Johnson faillit en perdre ses pantoufles. Ils l'insultaient en plus ; et avaient l'air de trouver la situation particulièrement désopilante ! Hors de lui l'ancien proviseur s'avança d'un pas et rugit, en les pointant d'un index accusateur.

-Noms ! Tout de suite !

-Oh, le premier fit mine de réfléchir, et bien il y a Neville, qui est très a la mode en ce moment, et Peter.

-Nestor remonte dans le classement, aussi. On se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs…Ajouta le second, et comment pourrait-on oublier Harry ? Jamais démodé celui là…Il fit une pause, regarda l'homme qui trépignait et se frappa le front de la paume de la main. Ah, vous vouliez dire NOS noms !

-Oh, mais bien sur, termina l'autre, sommes nous bêtes ? Il secoua la tête avec un air faussement navré. Moi, c'est James Potter et lui c'est Sirius Black.

-Très drôle, fulmina Monsieur Johnson entre ses dents serrées, je vois que j'ai à faire a deux futurs humoristes…Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai maté des pires que vous quand j'étais proviseur !

-Vous deviez être drôlement populaire…Répondit ironiquement le dénommé James sans se départir de son sourire.

L'ancien Proviseur s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, avec la ferme intention d'appeler la police dès qu'il aurait retrouvé le calme et la sécurité de sa cuisine ; il n'aimait pas le regard que lui lançait celui qui se nommait visiblement « sérieux ». Quelle drôle d'idée d'appeler son fils ainsi ; encore un qui sortait d'une famille d'originaux ! Mais alors même qu'il faisait un pas vers la maison un cri le fit se retourner. Un homme se dirigeait en courant vers la paire de fauteur de trouble. Curieux, Monsieur Johnson décida de rester encore un petit moment.

L'homme s'immobilisa, pantelant, près de la moto. Monsieur Johnson, en un coup d'œil, sut qu'il s'agissait du père de celui qui se nommait James. Malgré ses cheveux grisonnants, l'homme avait le même visage anguleux, les mêmes yeux noisette et les mêmes exaspérants épis à l'arrière de son crâne. L'ancien proviseur le vit reprendre lentement son souffle et redresser ses lunettes.

-Bonjour, souffla l'homme en direction de Monsieur Johnson, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore cassé ? Qu'est-ce que je vous dois ?

Déstabilisé, Monsieur Johnson regarda l'homme puis les deux jeunes hommes qui souriaient, visiblement peu inquiets de voir une figure paternelle. Visiblement, il avait eut raison de penser que ces deux là étaient des fauteurs de troubles notoires.

-Euh…Rien…Il se reprit et expliqua. Le bruit de la moto m'a réveillé…

-Et c'est tout ! S'exclama celui qui semblait être le père de James en retrouvant intensément le sourire. Il paraissait soulagé. Tout va bien, alors…

-Tout va bien ? S'exclama Monsieur Johnson. Mais non mon cher monsieur ! Rien ne va ! Vous feriez bien d'éduquez ces deux jeunes délinquants et leur apprendre les bonnes manières !

Monsieur Potter ne parut pas déconcerté pour autant et continua à sourire. Il fit signe à James et Sirius de rentrer dans un cottage, derrière lui et les deux garçons, après avoir échangé un sourire, prirent la moto par le volant et la poussèrent vers la demeure des Potter.

-J'ai essayé, soupira tragiquement Monsieur Potter en passant une main dans ses cheveux en épis, mais quelque chose n'as pas fonctionné avec James. Je ne sais pas ou se trouve mon erreur…

-Les règles, Monsieur Potter, répondit Monsieur Johnson, exaspéré mais étrangement plus calme depuis que l'homme en face de lui avait reconnu son incompétence, tout se trouve dans les règles. Il faut se montrer intransigeant !

-Vous croyez ?

Derrière lui, les deux garçons venaient à peine de revenir, légèrement essoufflés mais visiblement ravis. Comment diable avaient il fait pour revenir si vite, Monsieur Johnson l 'ignorait. Monsieur Potter les regarda, visiblement amusé, pendant que son voisin s'exclamait.

-Vous vous êtes montré trop permissif, Monsieur Potter !

-Vous avez raison ! Monsieur Potter sourit et se tourna vers les deux garçons, un air sévère particulièrement peu convaincant dessiné sur son visage. James, Sirius ! Les deux garçons se mirent aussitôt au garde à vous. Je vous ordonne de prendre ce fichu tas de ferraille si cher au cœur de Sirius et de l'amener sur la bute, en haut du village ! Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes gens catastrophés puis à un Monsieur Johnson triomphant et ajouta avec un clin d'œil. J'ai hâte de voir à quelle vitesse on pourra lancer ce bolide !

Monsieur Johnson ouvrit la bouche, rendu momentanément muet par l'outrage tandis que les trois autres éclataient de rire et retournaient vers leur cottage. Avant d'entrer, Sirius se tourna vers Monsieur Johnson et agita dans sa direction une étrange baguette qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de son pantalon puis lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Monsieur Johnson haussa les épaules et bougonna quelques injures avant de rentrer chez lui, découragé par le laxisme de certains parents.

Son paradis tranquille avait bel et bien disparu. Pour chasser sa mauvaise humeur et sa désillusion, Monsieur Johnson décida de s'habiller et d'arroser sa pelouse. Voilà un plaisir qui restait intact malgré l'apparition de ces deux jeunes démons et de l'allégorie du père permissif.

Rageur, Monsieur Johnson saisit son tuyau d'arrosage et ouvrit le robinet auquel il était branché. Aussitôt, le jet sembla prendre vie sous ses yeux et, visiblement animé d'une volonté propre, aspergea le pauvre homme des pieds a la tête, sans omettre la moindre partie de son anatomie. Eberlué, Monsieur Johnson lâcha le tuyau qui retomba, inerte, dans la pelouse. Le jet d'eau avait reprit sa courbe normale et Monsieur Johnson, déconcerté, ferma le robinet. Il regarda stupidement ses vêtements dégoulinant et puis les environs. Tout était désert, sauf pour la présence d'un grand chien noir qui semblait, étrangement, lui sourire…

Troublé, Monsieur Johnson décida de rentrer se faire un bon thé.

OoOoOoO

**Pays de Galles, Manoir de TownHall été 1976**

C'était un après midi de début août et une corneille particulièrement curieuse survolait l'immense résidence de la famille Jones en quête d'un endroit stable ou se poser. Les arbres de la résidence étaient tous peuplés par divers oiseaux et les haies du jardin à la française, trop basses, ne convenaient pas à un oiseau de son envergure. La corneille s'approcha des toits du manoir victorien ; comme d'ordinaire, tout était silencieux dans la demeure ancestrale ; sauf…

Entendant un son, le volatile s'approcha d'un fenestron, creusé dans le toit et ouvert, et se posa sur son rebord, assistant a une scène des plus singulières

-…_She says she loves you. And you know that can't be bad; Yes, she loves you;And you know you should be glad. Ooh! She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _!

-_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ ! Reprirent deux voix féminines, malheureusement dissonantes, à la suite du tube des Beatles qui passait en boucle sur un tourne disque suranné qui ne semblait rattaché à aucune prise électrique.

Les deux jeunes filles en question dansaient ridiculement entre divers objets et meubles hétéroclites dans ce qui semblait être un grenier. L'ouverture dans le toit éclairait leurs deux silhouettes bondissantes. La plus grande des deux tourbillonnait en chantant à tue-tête ; ses cheveux auburn ondoyaient sur ses épaules au rythme de ses cercles effrénés tandis que son visage, que le soleil avait maculé d'innombrables taches de rousseur abritait deux yeux aux prunelles d'un vert extraordinaire. La seconde, plus légère, faisait d'innombrables petits pas. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de Sorcière luxueuse qui prouvait immédiatement son appartenance à une vieille et riche famille de Sorciers. Ses cheveux bruns, qui avaient du être retenus en un chignon élaboré retombaient, emmêlés, dans son dos et sa danse endiablé avait empourpré ses joues crayeuses

Celle aux cheveux roux fut la première à cesser de danser. Elle baissa le son et dit, légèrement essoufflée.

-Ta cousine Hestia a vraiment eu une bonne idée en nous apportant ce tourne disque...Elle regarda son amie qui continuait à danser et ne répondait pas. Elaine !

-Attends Lily ! S'exclama Elaine Jones en tournant plusieurs fois sur elle-même et en manquant de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. Pour une fois que je peux faire ce que je veux !

Son amie, Lily Evans, secoua la tête de droite à gauche, mi-exaspérée mi-attendrie alors que son amie entonnait le refrain des Beatles à pleins poumons, visiblement très satisfaite de cette liberté provisoire et nouvelle.

-Pense un peu a ce que te dirait ton père s'il te voyait…Lança Lily en s'asseyant sur un vieux fauteuil défoncé, abandonné dans un coin du grenier

Cette remarque eut pour résultat d'arrêter immédiatement la danse d'Elaine et de lui faire aussitôt reprendre une contenance proche de la rigidité. Elle épousseta sa robe, redressa son col et rejeta ses longs cheveux bouclés par-dessus son épaule.

-Il ordonnerait surement qu'on jette ce tourne disque et réduirait tous tes disques à l'état de cendres. Elle poussa un soupir et s'assit près de Lily.

-Je croyais que ta famille aimait les Moldus, fit remarquer la jeune Evans en croisant les jambes, pourquoi ton père voudrait réduire mes disques des Beatles en charpie ?

-Oh, pas parce qu'ils sont Moldus…Elaine passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un long soupir. Il détesterait voir sa chère petite fille ; sa sorcière de sang Pur modèle, gaspiller son temps à danser sur une musique qui ne répond pas aux normes de l'aristocratie…Elle grimaça. Je commence à détester la musique classique.

Lily eut un rire qui sonnait faux et lança, tout en prenant la main de son amie dans la sienne, en une tentative de réconfort.

-C'est tellement injuste, la manière de vivre que ta famille t'impose. Elle regarda le visage impassible de son amie et ajouta, à titre de consolation. Au moins ta famille est ouverte à la différence. Ils acceptent les enfants de Moldus.

-Oh oui, fit remarquer la jeune fille, sarcastique. Quel miracle…

Lily soupira profondément et les deux filles échangèrent un regard morne. Leur joie précédente était retombée en un instant et rien de ce qui leur traversait l'esprit n'aurait pu la raviver.

-Désolé, dit soudain Lily. Je n'aurais pas du parler de ta famille ; j'ai tout gâché.

-Le sujet aurait été abordé de toute manière, répondit Elaine Jones, toujours pragmatique, nous sommes dans ma maison. Oh pardon…Rajouta-t-elle, amère. Mon manoir.

Lily regarda son amie. Comme toujours Elaine répondait à une logique implacable. C'était une jeune fille qui refusait de se faire berner par les illusions ; et qui croyait fermement que le rêve ne menait qu'à la souffrance ; arriver à la faire danser quelques minutes avait relevé du miracle et c'était avec un bonheur sans fin que Lily l'avait vu se détacher les cheveux et bondir comme une démente ; pour une fois Elaine Jones avait perdu sa rigidité. La jeune Evans se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir rompu ce moment si précieux.

-Non, c'est de ma faute, insista-t-elle. Depuis que je me suis disputée avec Severus je n'arrête pas de faire d'horribles gaffes à longueur de journée. Je ne sais pas comment toi et les filles arrivez à me supporter.

-Facile, répondit Elaine avec un léger sourire, nous sommes tes amies. Elle secoua la tête. Ecoute Lily, je sais bien à quel point toi et Rogue étiez proches. Elle sembla hésiter. S'il te manque autant, tu devrais peut être lui parler à la rentrée. Vous finirez peut être par vous rendre compte que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un horrible malentendu ?

La jeune Evans admira la loyauté de son amie. Elle savait qu'Elaine n'avait jamais apprécié Severus et avait toujours pensé, même secrètement, qu'il lui était néfaste ; pourtant elle semblait prête à accepter que la jeune Evans redevienne son amie. Pourtant Lily ne se laissa pas duper ; malgré l'impassibilité des traits de son amie, elle parvenait à lire le trouble qui vacillait dans ses prunelles.

-Non, El'. Il a choisi sa voie ; j'ai choisi la mienne.

Depuis leur troisième année à Poudlard Severus Rogue, le meilleur ami de Lily avait commencé à fréquenter un groupe de Serpentard ; la jeune Evans aurait pu tout a fait accepter la chose si ce groupe ne se composait pas de gens aussi peu recommandables que Mulciber ou Evan Rosier. Ces Serpentard ne se contentaient pas de mépriser les enfants de Moldus comme la plupart des Sang purs mais les humiliaient en public avec des sobriquets aussi insultants que 'Sang de Bourbe' et Lily, depuis toujours, les abhorrait et nourrissait a leur égard une suspicion sans limite. Les choses, pendant leur cinquième année, avaient encore empiré et dans les couloirs, on murmurait les mots Magie Noire et Mangemort a chacun de leurs passages. 'Mangemort' était un adjectif apparu pendant la seconde année de Lily, lorsqu'un Sorcier dément avait fait son apparition, appelant à l'épuration de la souche Sorcière, avant de disparaitre peu après ; on disait que les Mangemorts étaient ses partisans. Après la fuite de ce fou furieux dont Lily ne se souvenait plus du nom, l'adjectif était resté, se transformant peu à peu en insulte. Quand a Severus, a la fin de leur cinquième année, après avoir perdu la ace, une nouvelle fois, devant toute l'école a cause de James Potter et de ses acolytes, il l'avait traité de Sang de Bourbe. Lily, furieuse, avait donc décidé de ne plus le fréquenter, malgré la douleur que lui causait cette décision.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Elaine se leva et déclara vouloir changer de disque ; mais Lily savait que son amie cherchait à cacher son malaise. Quand à la jeune Evans, elle cogitait en silence. Elle avait décidé de rester ferme ; que la chance de Severus était passée, qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui et pourtant…

-Elaine ? Son amie mit la musique en marche et se retourna. Est-ce que tu crois que les rumeurs sont vraie…Je veux dire…Que ces Mangemorts existent ?

Un drôle d'expression traversa le visage de son amie et la musique ne put effacer la froideur qui s'était soudain abattue dans le grenier. Elaine se releva très lentement et murmura, comme si elle craignait qu'on l'entende.

-Je…je n'en sais rien…Elle se reprit. J'aimerais te dire que non et pourtant…

-Ton père est Auror, non ? La voix de Lily aussi, n'était plus qu'un chuchotement. Il devrait le savoir.

-Même si c'était le cas, il ne me dirait rien. Elaine soupira. As-tu oublié, Lily ? Chez les Jones il n'y a jamais aucun problème…

Elle revint s'assoir près de Lily, dans le fauteuil défoncé et les deux filles échangèrent un regard inquiet. Automatiquement, leurs mains se trouvèrent et se serrèrent ; pourtant ni l'une ni l'autre n'osait briser le silence.

-C'est _Hey Jude_, dit soudain Lily, j'aime bien cette chanson…

Elle regarda son amie écouter un instant la musique et les paroles de la chanson et vit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres pleines.

-Oui répondit Elaine. Oui ; elle est très bien, cette chanson.

Le silence qui retomba entre elle n'avait plus rien d'inconfortable. Assise l'une près de l'autres, elles écoutèrent, plongées dans un silence respectueux. Cette chanson était la préférée de Lily ; elle était tellement positive...Elle lui donnait la preuve que toute tristesse pouvait être changée en joie et en force. _Take a sad song and make it better_. Elle croisa les yeux bleus de son amie et les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un lent sourire ; elles se souvenaient trop bien de la première fois que Vanessa Little, une camarade de dortoir, leur avait fait écouter cette chanson. Elle avait dansé comme une folle pendant toute la durée du morceau, la baguette magique entre les dents. Son enthousiasme avait été tel qu'elle avait teint, par mégarde, le dortoir entier en jaune canari, y compris, ses occupantes. Elaine se souviendrait toujours du visage horrifié de la vaniteuse de Cherry Perkings lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa nouvelle couleur de peau. _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders, for well you know it's a fool who play it cool_. Le sourire de la jeune Jones, s'agrandit, étrangement candide dans sa sincérité.

-Tu as reçu une lettre de Vanessa ? Et de Mary ?

-Oui et oui. Répondit Elaine avec un nouveau sourire, plus large encore. Vanessa m'as raconté son escapade en Grèce et Mary sa visite de Londres. Elle

Souffla brusquement. Chanceuses !

-Eh ! Lily fit mine de s'offusquer. Tu me vexes ; moi qui croyais que tu appréciais ma compagnie !

-Bien sûr que j'apprécie ta présence, petite sotte ! Elaine secoua la tête de gauche à droite, tandis que Lily riait. Simplement, j'aimerais sortir un peu de ce manoir et voir autre chose. Elle tendit les bras, soudain excessive. Londres, les blousons en cuirs, les santiags et le rugissement d'un chopper !

La jeune fille, voyant l'expression éberluée de Lily, arrêta sa plaidoirie et rougit violemment, embarrassée. La jeune Evans éclata d'un rire bruyant alors qu'Elaine marmonnait quelques mots indistincts et retombait dans un silence songeur. Voyant que son amie retombait lentement dans sa mélancolie, Lily la saisit par le bras et la força à se lever puis l'entraina dans une danse quelque peu maladroite. Elaine glapit puis éclata de rire et se libéra de l'étreinte de Lily, faisant mine de retourner vers le fauteuil.

-Non ! S'écria celle-ci. Reste un peu ici ! Ton père ne revient que ce soir ; nous pouvons encore danser des heures !

-Je n'ai plus envie de danser. J'ai mal aux pieds, gémit Elaine de sa voix la plus pitoyable en fourrageant dans ses boucles sombres. Mais Lily, sans prêter attention aux protestations de son amie, la traina jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

-Oh allez ! L'encouragea Lily en riant à moitié. Et si tu as mal aux pieds ; alors enlève tes chaussures !

-Pardon ? S'étrangla Elaine en montrant ses élégantes chaussures, qui, effectivement devaient la faire souffrir… Je ne peux pas les ôter ; ce n'est pas convenable.

La jeune Evans s'approcha d'Elaine, la regarda un instant et, se penchant en avant, défit les lacets de ses propres chaussures, les enleva et les jeta pèle mêle dans le grenier.

-Là, dit-elle, très satisfaite en regardant son amie qui semblait suffoquée. A ton tour…

Lentement, très lentement, la jeune aristocrate dénoua ses lacets, ôta ses souliers et, délicatement les rangea, l'un à coté de l'autre, près de la porte. Puis elle souleva sa robe ample, révélant ses petites socquettes blanches et remua les orteils plusieurs fois, elle souriait comme une enfant à qui l'on vient d'annoncer que Noël est avancé d'une semaine.

-Je me sens mieux, dit-elle sans un regard en arrière pour ses chaussures. Mais on ne pourrait pas changer de chanson ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily en haussant les épaules, celle-ci ne te plait pas ?

-Si mais c'est un slow et nous n'avons pas de partenaires. Fit remarquer Elaine, très logiquement, comme d'ordinaire.

- Imaginons-les, rétorqua Lily en entourant ses bras autour d'un cavalier invisible puis elle se mit à tourner lentement. Elaine, regardant son manège, éclata de rire et s'assit a même le sol pour observer son amie tournoyer, seule, les bras tendu devant elle.

-Tiens, lança soudain la jeune Jones, ce ne sont pas des épis que je vois là ? Elle montrait du doigt un point invisible près du visage de Lily et un sourire mutin se dessinait sur son visage candide. Lily lui lança un regard mi-curieux, mi-suspicieux et son amie poursuivit. Mais si ! Mais c'est Potter ! Tu danses avec Potter !

-Oh la ferme, Jones ! Répliqua vertement Lily, les joues empourprées par un soudain embarras. Ses bras retombèrent à ses côtés et elle lança, boudeuse. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette espèce d'abruti me suit partout !

-Sauf si c'est ton parfum qui l'attire, tempéra la jeune Jones avec ce même sourire taquin… C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il semble savoir constamment où tu te trouves ; il te flaire…

Les deux jeunes filles grimacèrent simultanément et éclatèrent d'un grand rire commun.

A quelques mètres de là, un vieil elfe de maison habillé d'un pagne aux initiales des Jones nettoyait le sol du couloir qui menait au grenier. La petite créature ridée poussa un soupir et ses yeux en forme de balles de tennis s'emplirent de larmes ; depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas entendu sa jeune maîtresse rire aussi librement ?

* * *

**J'ai décidé de corriger quelques fautes et quelques répétitions agaçante que j'ai vu dans ce chapitre. Et l'horrible 1966 est devenu 76 ! Un grand merci aux yeux perçants de la Silvana !**


	4. Acide Citrique Partie I

Voici le second chapitre ; enfin, la première partie du second chapitre. !

**Merci beaucoup a ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et de laisser un commentaire. J'ai été très touchée par vos encouragements et vos compliments.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient respectivement à J.K Rowling et à Queen. Sauf Elaine et Vanessa qui sont à moi (il fallait bien qu'elles appartiennent a quelqu'un ! )

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Acide Citrique**

**« Même les doxys ont déserté les rideaux ; courage, camardes, fuyons ! » Paroles présumées de Lord Vancaster dit le Couard. **

**1 Septembre 1976, Voie neuf trois quart. **

Il y a des lieux qui sont immuables. Malgré les années, les modes et les gens qui les peuplent et les parcourent, le spectacle qu'ils offrent et l'atmosphère qu'ils dégagent est identique. La voie Neuf trois Quart, derrière le portail magique qui la séparait de la gare King Cross, faisait partie de ces lieux.

Il y régnait, tous les premiers Septembre, un agréable chaos. Le quai bondé résonnait des cris des élèves qui se retrouvaient après deux interminables mois de vacances, des hululements anxieux des hiboux et des feulements nerveux d'innombrables chats. La bousculade était inévitable, on se donnait des coups d'épaules sans s'excuser ; mais personne n'y faisait vraiment attention car tout le monde, sans exception, était heureux de retourner à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie.

C'était le cas de Lily Evans, ravie de commencer sa sixième année d'étude et qui parvenait mal à masquer son enthousiasme à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Ses parents l'avaient accompagnée jusqu'au quai et Pétunia, renfrognée, avait été obligée de les suivre sous l'insistance de leur père. Lily soupira profondément ; malgré tout l'amour dont l'entouraient constamment ses parents et le confort relatif de sa vieille maison, la tension tangible entre elle et sa sœur l'oppressait et la rendait nerveuse et irritable. C'était à Poudlard qu'était sa place, Lily le savait ; elle l'avait su dès que ses yeux stupéfaits s'étaient posés, pour la première fois sur le château illuminé. Depuis, l'émerveillement ne l'avait pas quittée ; le monde des Sorciers était, encore six ans plus tard, rempli de surprises et de choses à découvrir. Elle n'imaginait pas s'en lasser un jour.

La jeune fille fut brutalement sortie de ses pensées par l'étreinte de sa mère. Madame Evans serra sa cadette contre elle et murmura dans ses cheveux auburn.

-Passe une bonne année scolaire, Lily chérie, et écris nous souvent.

-Nous t'attendons à Noël. Ajouta son père ; un homme maigre aux cheveux d'un roux chatoyant. Il l'étreignit à son tour et souffla. Travaille bien et amuse-toi.

-Promis, répondit Lily avec un sourire en s'extirpant des bras de son père. Elle se tourna vers Pétunia, qui lui lançait un regard noir, à demi cachée derrière sa mère. Salut Pétunia.

Lily se fustigea lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point elle avait dû paraître distante mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; dès que Pétunia était dans les parages, Lily se sentait prise d'un étrange mélange d'embarras et de colère.

-Salut. Répondit Pétunia avec froideur.

Leurs parents échangèrent un regard anxieux et Lily crut entendre son père pousser un soupir résigné. La jeune fille saisit fermement sa lourde malle et, avec un vague signe de la main, s'enfonça dans la foule amassée devant la locomotive. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les élèves, trainant sa lourde malle derrière elle et cherchant ses amis des yeux. Elle repéra très vite Elaine entourée de son père et sa sœur cadette Esther, qui commençait sa quatrième année à Poufsouffle. Mr Jones était aussi sobre et rigide que dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux bruns, glacés, passaient de son ainé à sa cadette et sa bouche pincée formait des mots que Lily ne pouvait entendre. Esther le regardait, hochant la tête à intervalles réguliers mais Elaine fixait ses chaussures et Lily, qui ne pouvait voir son expression, imaginait son air ennuyé.

Mr Jones conclut sa tirade, salua ses deux files d'un sec hochement de tête et transplana. Aussitôt les deux sœurs se détendirent et parcoururent le quai des yeux ; ceux, bleus, d'Elaine se posèrent presque immédiatement sur Lily et son visage s'illumina. Elle se fraya aussitôt un passage jusqu'à la jeune Evans qui l'éteignit étroitement ; Elaine se raidit pendant un bref instant puis lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

-Alors, lança Lily, malicieuse, lorsqu'elle eut relâché son amie. Contente d'échapper au Manoir familial, Mademoiselle Jones ?

-Je suis en permission pour dix mois, sans conter les vacances de Noël et de Pâques bien sûr. Elaine fronça son nez pointu et poursuivit d'une voix faussement pompeuse. Le gardien Jones a été formel ; pas de retenues, tenue correcte exigée et excellentes notes obligatoires et si nous parvenons à redorer le blason familial nous pourrons bénéficier d'une réduction de peine et rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques !

Lily secoua la tête ; Elaine parlait de son manoir comme d'une prison et s'amusait à affubler son père, lorsqu'il n'était pas là, de toute sorte de surnoms plus ou moins ridicules. La jeune Jones, visiblement de bonne humeur, demanda soudain. (

-Comment c'est passé la fin de tes vacances, Lily ?

-Comme d'habitude, soupira Lily en passant une main dans ses épais cheveux auburn. Écartelée entre Pétunia qui n'arrête pas de me hurler des horreurs et mes parents que nos disputes dépriment. Elle secoua la tête. Et pour rendre les choses plus agréables encore, j'ai passé mes journées à essayer d'éviter Severus et Pétunia a trouvé un petit ami.

-Ca fait plaisir de savoir que la joie est au beau fixe dans toutes les familles…Elaine eut un sourire amer et montra les tôles écarlates du Poudlard Express. Viens, montons avant que le train parte sans nous ; personnellement, je préférerais qu'il m'écrase plutôt que de rentrer chez moi.

Avec un rire jaune, les deux jeunes filles hissèrent leurs valises a bord et se mirent a la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Une voix aiguë interrompit leur quête et elles se retournèrent simultanément. Une jeune fille aux rondeurs plaisantes, à la peau agréablement halée et au visage savamment maquillé leur faisait signe d'approcher.

-Lily ! Elaine ! Cria-t-elle avec un sourire et un enthousiasme désarmant. Qu'Est-ce que vous faite au milieu du couloir ? Rejoignez nous ! Elle montra un compartiment derrière elle dans un cliquetis de bracelets. Vanessa y est déjà !

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard et Lily se leva, prenant sa valise d'une main.

-On arrive Mary ! Mary McDonald lui adressa un sourire éclatant et disparut dans son compartiment. Lily se tourna vers Elaine, qui parvenait mal à cacher son mécontentement. Oh, allez, El', Mary est gentille et il y aura Vanessa.

-Très bien, répondit la jeune Jones en retrouvant sa raideur. J'espère simplement que Mary ne parlera pas de Black pendant tout le trajet.

Mary McDonald était également à Gryffondor ; c'était une jeune femme rêveuse et romantique, qui ne jurait que par les épopées romanesques et les histoires d'amour épiques. Elle se disait amoureuse de Sirius Black depuis toujours, malgré le fait que celui-ci ne lui ait quasiment jamais adressé la parole. Lily l'appréciait et lui pardonnait aisément sa futilité et sa passion pour les ragots. Elaine en revanche, avait beaucoup plus de difficultés à voir au delà de la superficialité et du comportement parfois puéril de la jeune McDonald.

Lorsque les deux amies entèrent dans le compartiment, elles furent chaleureusement saluées par Vanessa Little, une de leurs compagnes de dortoir. Ses boucles blondes entouraient un joli visage maculé de taches de rousseur et deux grands yeux clairs. Elle aida Lily et Elaine à placer leurs lourdes valises dans le filet a bagages. Lorsque les quatre jeunes filles furent confortablement installées, Lily épingla religieusement son badge de Préfète et regarda sa montre ; bientôt, elle devrait rejoindre le compartiment des Préfets pour assister à la réunion. Elle retint un soupir d'exaspération et reporta son attention sur Mary, qui avait pris la parole.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'a dit Morgana Fletcher, disait-elle avec un air volontairement mystérieux. Vanessa, intéressée, se pencha en avant tandis qu'Elaine haussait un sourcil dédaigneux. Elle a dit que si elle ne sortait pas avec Sirius Black avant ses ASPIC elle se jetterait sous les rails Poudlard Express à la fin de l'année. Vous imaginez ce que ça ferait ?

-Une escalope de Dinde ?

Tous les regards tombèrent sur Elaine dont le visage pointu était déformé par un rictus sarcastique et une moue pleine de mépris. Un silence horrifié plana sur le compartiment puis Lily et Vanessa pouffèrent simultanément tandis que Mary affichait une mine scandalisée. Mais leurs rires furent taris par l'arrivé d'un charmant garçon qui ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment et leur sourit avec bienveillance, interrompant l'effet du cynisme d'Elaine.

-Bonjour, Remus, dit Lily, reconnaissant sans mal son homologue masculin.

-Salut, Lupin !

S'exclama Vanessa alors qu'Elaine et Mary se contentaient d'un signe de tête. Le garçon les salua d'un vague geste de la main.

-Bonjour les filles.

Des quatre Maraudeurs, Remus et Peter étaient les deux seuls que Lily supportait. Remus était un jeune homme intelligent et compréhensif, et Peter, lui, était très serviable malgré une certaine nervosité qui ne le quittait jamais. Et même si l'incapacité de Remus à stopper Potter et Black l'exaspérait, la jeune Evans devait avouer qu'elle l'appréciait.

-Prête pour la réunion des Préfets ?

Demanda Remus à Lily qui s'était levée. Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers les trois autres filles laissant flotter son regard sur Elaine en particulier. La jeune Jones venait de poser un livre sur ses genoux.

-Je reviens dés que j'ai fini ma ronde.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, répondit Vanessa, les yeux brillants, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Elle avait raison, se dit Lily en refermant la porte du compartiment. Vanessa et Mary s'amuseraient follement en racontant tous les potins possibles et inimaginables, mais Elaine…Elle secoua la tête pour chasser l'inquiétude de ses pensées.

-Alors, Remus, comment se sont passée tes vacances ?

Demanda Lily alors que Lupin longeait le couloir. Elle espérait qu'une discussion avec le garçon lui ferait oublier son anxiété.

-Plutôt bien, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme. Et toi ?

Si la jeune Evans avait appris quelque chose de Remus Lupin c'est qu'il avait un don pour éviter de parler de sa vie privée. Il retournait sans cesse les questions de façon à ce que son interlocuteur parle à sa place. Lily avait l'impression de lui avoir narré sa vie entière pendant leurs rondes l'année précédente, et pourtant lui, demeurait un vrai mystère.

-Assez bien. J'ai passé une partie de l'été avec Elaine, au Pays de Galles. Et puis sinon, je suis resté chez moi. J'ai survécu à la cohabitation avec ma sœur pendant un mois ; un vrai miracle...Tu te rends compte : je crois que je dois être l'une des seules à être heureuse de retourner en classe !

-Je suis sûr que non, répondit Remus avec un étrange sourire puis il poursuivit. Et comment va cette chère Pétunia ?

-Elle a rencontré quelqu'un, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'appelle Vernon Dursley. Un type qui m'a l'air tout à fait détestable

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble, philosopha Remus avec un sourire quelque peu malicieux.

Lily hocha la tête et en profita pour observer son camarade de classe. Sans être d'une beauté stupéfiante, Lupin ne manquait pas de charme. Avec ses cheveux châtains qui entouraient un visage légèrement maladif mais symétrique, il avait de jolis yeux et un sourire légèrement sarcastique. Sa réputation d'intellectuel mystérieux et un peu bohème faisait son succès auprès des jeunes Sorcières. Cependant, Lupin ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser à la question amoureuse, au grand dam de certaines de ses admiratrices. Et Lily se demandait parfois s'il agissait ainsi par désintérêt ou par timidité

Les deux jeunes gens atteignirent le compartiment réservé aux préfets et s'y assirent, bientôt rejoint par les six autres et les deux Préfets en Chef. La réunion fut brève ; tous connaissaient les règles des patrouilles et lorsque les mots de passes furent distribués, la Préfète en Chef leur ordonna de faire le tour du train jusqu'à midi ; ils seraient ensuite remplacés pour l'après midi.

Lily passait de compartiments en compartiments. Elle vit Severus en compagnie de Mulciber et Avery. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se détournèrent au même moment, étrangement embarrassés. La jeune Evans se détourna et continua sa ronde ; Remus était parti dans l'autre sens et Lily n'avait plus personne a qui parler. Étrangement, tout paraissait calme, Elle regarda sa montre et un sourire de soulagement illumina son visage ; plus que dix minutes…

Sans se départir de son sourire, Lily décida de retourner à son compartiment et passa devant celui des Maraudeurs.

Grossière erreur. Dès qu'elle eut fait un pas, James Potter, décoiffé comme toujours, arborant un sourire arrogant et les yeux brillants d'autosatisfaction sortit à toute allure du compartiment et lui barra la route. Lily s'immobilisa aussitôt et serra automatiquement les poings alors qu'une bouffée de rage et de dégoût lui enserrait la gorge. Potter prit la parole, désinvolte.

-Tu sais Evans, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Pendant un instant je me suis demandé qui était cette magnifique jeune femme qui passait comme un ange devant mon compartiment.

Il essayait probablement de rendre sa voix la plus suave possible mais elle sonnait horriblement trainante aux oreilles bourdonnantes de Lily. La jeune Evans leva instinctivement les yeux au ciel et marmonna.

-J'aurais préféré que tu ne me reconnaisses pas du tout, Potter. Maintenant que tu m'as vue, fais moi plaisir et dégage le passage !

Le garçon eut un rire bref et redressa ses lunettes rectangulaires. Il ne manquait surement pas de charme, pensa Lily, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le voir autrement que sous un mauvais jour, les traits déformés par l'aversion qu'il lui inspirait. Il tendit ses mains devant lui et les secoua, comme pour l'apaiser, ce qui enragea plus encore la jeune fille.

-Holà, Evans, du calme ! Il sourit plus largement encore. Dis moi, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

_Mal, _avait-elle envie de lui hurler_, à cause de toi j'ai passé la moitié de mon été à essayer d'éviter Severus, mon ancien ami. _Elle savait que c'était faux, que les jours de son amitié avec Severus avaient été comptés avant même qu'il ne la traite de Sang de Bourbe et pourtant, il était tellement plus simple de se dire que tout ça était de la faute de Potter. La rage lui donnait envie de lui faire mal, d'arracher ce sourire arrogant qui déformait son visage. Ses poings tremblaient et c'est en essayant de contrôler sa voix qu'elle répondit.

-Arrête d'essayer d'être civil, Potter, tu n'y arrivera jamais ! Sa voix devenait plus forte, bientôt, elle le savait, la colère la submergerait sans qu'elle ne puise la contrôler. Et si tu veux vraiment savoir, mes vacances et surtout ma journée était plutôt bonne jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses !

-Tu me blesses Evans ! Dit Potter en posant une main sur son cœur avec un air faussement triste Moi qui comptais te demander de sortir avec moi…Il poussa un profond soupir. Bon, je patienterais…

-C'est ça…

Grommela-t-elle en le poussant le plus brutalement possible contre la paroi de son compartiment pour poursuivre son chemin. Elle n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres lorsqu'une seconde voix retentit.

-Prongs, tout va bien ? Lily se retourna et dévisagea Sirius Black avec une exaspération croissante. Les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent sur la jeune Sorcière et il dit avec une fausse joie. Tiens, voilà Miss Perfection en personne ! Venue pour nous faire copier des lignes ?

Lily plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. Dire que Sirius Black était beau était presque un euphémisme ; malgré son physique avantageux, ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux clairs c'était la manière à la fois hautaine et désinvolte dont il agissait qui le rendait si attrayant. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris et une personnalité qui hurlait rébellion, avait dit un jour Elaine, et depuis Lily n'avait jamais trouvé de description plus proche de ce qu'était Sirius Black.

-Et si tu retournais gentiment dans ton compartiment Black ? Riposta-t-elle avec le plus de froideur possible. Et prends Potter avec toi avant que je commette un meurtre.

-Oh, Black hausa les sourcils, une mine faussement déçue peinte sur son visage. Prongs, tu l'as fâchée ; c'est mal, très mal !

-Oui, renchérit Potter, retrouvant sa verve habituelle. Il regarda malicieusement Lily et prononça les mots fatidiques. Dommage que ton copain Servilo ne soit pas là pour te mettre de bonne humeur avec un bon bouquin de Potion. Mais j'oubliais, vous n'êtes plus amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Deux choses survinrent à la fois. Les yeux verts de Lily plongèrent dans le regard noisette de James Potter et elle y lut un mélange indéchiffrable de culpabilité et de jalousie et sa main, devenue en un instant indépendante à sa volonté, plongea dans sa poche et saisit sa baguette Magique. Comme si elle était hors de son corps elle se vit menacer Potter et son esprit forma les cris qui jaillirent de sa gorge nouée.

-Potter, je croyais avoir été claire l'année dernière ; je pensais que tu aurais eu assez d'intelligence pour me comprendre. DISPARAIS !

Elle recula d'un pas, tout son corps tremblant de rage. Le visage de Potter pâlit soudainement et son sourire arrogant disparut, laissant place à une mine blessée. Black le saisit par l'épaule et marmonna quelques mots de consolation tout en lançant un regard noir à Lily. La jeune Sorcière attendait ; elle attendait la vague de triomphe qui ne vint jamais. A la place la culpabilité, avec la force vibrante d'un poignard, sembla la transpercer de part en part et la jeune fille, interdite, s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible.

Pourquoi se sentait-t-elle aussi mal a l'aise ? Elle avait dit des choses bien pires a Potter ; l'année précédente, elle l'avait traité à plusieurs reprises de Veracrasse et une fois elle l'avait même comparé à du mucus de troll. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi métallique du train et respira profondément. Disparais, lui avait-t-elle dit ; c'était un terme tellement définitif. Disparaitre, c'était cesser d'exister, se dit la jeune Sorcière avec une grimace et une soudaine crampe a l'estomac.

Elle ne souhaitait pas la mort de Potter ; elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, pas réellement. Mais il était tellement plus aisé de faire comme elle l'avait toujours fait ; penser que Severus était la victime et Potter le cruel tortionnaire. Son monde d'enfant, fait de noir et de blanc, était tellement plus simple. Mais la réalité lui avait appris que son ami pouvait la traiter de Sang de Bourbe et que blesser Potter lui apportait plus de peine que de plaisir. Son univers illusoire tombait en ruine et dans tous ses débris étaient inscrits le visage de Potter et Severus.

-Lily ? Ca va ?

C'était la voix douce de Vanessa, à quelques pas de là. La jeune Evans se retourna et rencontra les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, tellement plus clairs que ceux d'Elaine. Vanessa resta interdite un bref instant puis, machinalement, étreignit étroitement la jeune Evans.

-Oh Lily ! Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Que devait-elle dire ? Que le monde c'était retourné ? Qu'il tournait à l' envers. ? Qu'elle avait pitié de Potter ? Qu'elle se sentait terriblement coupable ? Que Severus, son sarcasme et sa vivacité d'esprit lui manquait cruellement ? Lily se sentait presque nauséeuse

-C'est Potter, il…

-Ah…Il n'en fallait pas plus à la joyeuse Vanessa Little qui secoua la tête, et la saisit par le bras. Oublie Potter et tout le reste Lily. On sera bientôt de retour à l'école et je te ferais écouter un nouveau groupe Moldu que j'ai découvert pendant l'été. Ils s'appellent Queen !

L'effet fut presque immédiat. Les yeux de Lily se posèrent sur les prunelles pétillantes et le sourire sincère de Vanessa et avec un soupir résigné, elle tenta de refouler ses sombres pensées pour profiter d'un petit moment de répit avec ses amies. Vanessa l'observait toujours et, la tête étrangement penchée sur le côté, lança d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

-Oh allez Lily ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Un petit sourire, juste un ! Devant l'air désabusé affiché par la jeune Evans, Vanessa se mit à sautiller ridiculement et poursuivit d'une voix presque chantante. Oh ! Et si je te racontais quelques potins croustillants pour te remonter le moral ! Hum…Voyons voir…

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'était pas réellement friande de commérages mais Vanessa avait une telle spontanéité, un tel enthousiasme que tout ce qu'elle racontait semblait soudain prendre vie et devenir, instantanément, passionnant. La jeune Sorcière chassa quelques boucles blondes de devant ses yeux, plongée dans ses pensées puis, levant un doigt en l'air s'exclama.

-Eureka ! Alors, est-ce que tu savais qu'Alice Richards et Franck Londubat sont toujours ensembles ? Après deux ans de relation ; c'est tellement dingue !

-Vanessa, tempéra Lily. Tout le monde sait ça. Personnellement Alice et Franck sont la seule chose, avec les bouquins de Jane Austen, qui me permettent encore de croire en l'amour !

Vanessa prit une moue déçue et Lily ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle aimait bien Alice, qui avait un an de plus qu'elle. La jeune fille était simple, douce et compréhensive et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ébranler ; quand a Franck, qui était le nouveau Préfet en Chef, il se montrait patient, attentionné et surtout, modeste. Leur histoire d'amour était presque gravée dans la légende de Poudlard et pour Lily, ils représentaient, tous les deux, un idéal romanesque.

-Bon, bon, cette nouvelle là était un peu facile mais tu sais, ce n'est pas simple de trouver des infos après deux mois de vacances ! Est-ce que tu savais, par exemple, que Sirius Black a passé une semaine de vacances avec Potter, sans demander l'autorisation de ses parents ? Il paraît que quand il est revenu chez lui il s'est prit une belle correction.

-Joyeux…

Marmonna Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait déjà vu Mme Black, la mère de Sirius Black, et sa vue avait suffit à lui donner la chair de poule. Et Elaine lui avait dit un jour a mi-voix que les Black faisaient partie de ces familles complètement dérangées qui haïssaient les Sorciers nés Moldus, coupaient la tête de leurs Elfes de Maisons et faisaient leurs courses dans l'allée des embrumes. Vanessa grimaça et un sourire soudain malicieux étira ses lèvres rosées.

-Ouais, complètement givrés ces aristos. Elle poursuivit, sans perdre son air amusé. Tiens, je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose que j'ai entendu _fortuitement_, comme dirait Elaine, alors que je passais, _inopinément_, par le compartiment d'un _certain _groupe de Serdaigle de septième année…

Le cœur de Lily battit plus vite. Parmi les septièmes années de Serdaigle il y avait Adam Dale, un garçon qui en plus d'être relativement charmant possédait une grande érudition et beaucoup de galanterie. Lily avait toujours ressenti une sorte d'attirance pour le garçon. Elle se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre ; elle était alors en quatrième année et lui en cinquième et il lui avait poliment demandé s'il pouvait s'assoir à côté d'elle dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'oublierait jamais sa réponse, faite de balbutiements ineptes, et la gentillesse avec laquelle il l'avait rassuré. Il l'avait fait rire pour détendre l'atmosphère et depuis, il représentait, aux yeux de la jeune Evans, son Mr Darcy personnel, avec l'arrogance en moins, bien entendu.

-Oh abrège Nessa !

Une désagréable sensation de chaleur l'envahit au niveau de ses joues et Vanessa éclata de rire ; son amie avait dû bien s'amuser à ses dépends avant de lui révéler l'information qu'elle devait avoir gardé avidement pour elle.

-D'accord. Vanessa lui lança un regard que Lily jugea d'insidieux. Alors, comme je t'ai dit, je passais par hasard devant…

-Oui, tu écoutais aux portes, jusqu'à la j'avais compris. La sensation de chaleur se rependait maintenant à son cou et son cœur battait la chamade. Qu'Est-ce que tu as entendu ? Est-ce qu'Adam a dit quelques choses sur moi ?

-Hey, ne met pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes, chérie, et laisse moi raconter ! Vanessa prit un air froissé. Et je n'écoutais pas aux portes ; je promenais tout fait innocemment le long du couloir et mes oreilles ont entendu, tout à fait involontairement, des bribes de conversation…Devant l'air sceptique de Lily elle avoua. Bon, d'accord, j'écoutais aux portes et Adam a dit que tu étais la fille la plus intelligente et jolie qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Heureuse ?

Ils étaient loin Severus et Potter alors qu'un futur rempli d'Adam Dale explosait littéralement devant ses yeux. Son cerveau lui envoya toute sorte de projections imaginaires ; Adam la serrant dans ses bras, Adam lui tenant la main, Adam l'emmenant a Pré au Lard, Adam l'embrassant, Adam ordonnant à Potter de la laisser tranquille. Le Poudlard Express lui semblait soudain beaucoup plus beau et même Vanessa avait un air de Nymphe sculpturale. Lily sentit un sourire beat étirer ses lèvres ; Vanessa parlait toujours mais la jeune Evans ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Quelqu'un le rejoignit, mais la jeune fille n'aurait pas pu dire que qui il s'agissait, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix légèrement trainante retentisse.

-Lily ! Par merlin, qui lui a jeté un Sortilège d'Allégresse ? Un bourdonnement inintelligible répondit à son mystérieux interlocuteur qui rétorqua vivement. Comment ça personne ? Mais enfin, Vanessa, regarde l'expression de Lily ! Ce sourire béat qui lui donne l'air d'une imbécile heureuse, cette rougeur qui la fait ressembler à un souaffle, ce…

La jeune Evans retomba instantanément sur terre. Devant elle se tenaient Vanessa, dont le visage était redevenu d'une banalité affligeante et Elaine qui parvenait à l'insulter malgré son inquiétude. Lily effaça son sourire et toucha ses joues brûlantes, vaguement froissée.

-Merci beaucoup El'. Les deux autres parurent soulagées qu'elle ait retrouvé ces capacités intellectuelles. Je rêvassais, c'est tout.

-Si planer donne ce genre d'expression alors je suis très contente d'être terre à terre. Dit Elaine avec un soupçon d'amertume, devant le regard perplexe des deux autres elle narra. Mary et moi nous sommes disputées. Elle m'a traité d'intello blasée ! Tout ça parce que je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse du premier boutonneux venu ! Poudlard est une école, au nom de Merlin, pas un club de rencontre !

Vanessa et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu par-dessus l'amas de boucles brunes de la jeune Jones. Il ne valait mieux pas parler d'Adam en sa présence. Lily regarda Elaine avec un mélange d'exaspération et de bienveillance ; pauvre Elaine, elle était tellement guindée parfois…

Les trois jeunes femmes rebroussèrent chemin, se dirigeant à nouveau vers leur compartiment. Vanessa et Lily échangeaient des sourires joyeux ; une fois à Poudlard elles pourraient parler tranquillement d'Adam sans écouter les discours rigides d'Elaine. Soudain, celle ci, qui les devançait, s'immobilisa et demanda.

-C'est moi ou le train ralentit ?

Lily tendit l'oreille et distingua un sifflement léger. Vanessa acquiesça et déclara d'une voix forte que peut être le Poudlard Express avait un problème technique. Elle argumentait sa théorie lorsque soudain, le train s'arrêta brusquement, projetant Lily contre la paroi métallique et envoyant Elaine rouler au sol avec un glapissement aigu. Vanessa se précipita et aida la jeune Jones à se relever. Elaine lissa sa robe de sorcière et Lily, reprenant difficilement son souffle, demanda.

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Le Poudlard Express ne s'arrête jamais, d'habitude. Elle se massa la cage thoracique. Je vais aller demander au contrôleur ce…

Mais elle ne termina jamais sa phrase car soudain, un hurlement strident déchira l'atmosphère. Ce n'était pas un cri comme il en retentissait parfois après une farce ou une dispute. Ce cri, qui sembla durer une éternité, témoignait d'une terreur indicible. Tout, dans le train, sembla se figer, comme si le temps lui-même s'était arrêté pour prêter l'oreille a ce hurlement strident.

Puis une explosion secoua les flancs du Poudlard Express et ce fut le chaos.

* * *

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. **


	5. Acide Citrique Partie II

**En route pour la deuxième partie ! Et enfin un peu d'action... **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter ; tous les avis ainsi que les critiques sont les bienvenues Je suis ici pour améliorez mon style et faire partager mes idées alors donnez moi votre avis ! Et si vous avez une question en particulier posez là ! **

**Je voudrais aussi remercier ma Beta . Sans ses corrections et ses précieux conseils je serais sans doute perdue !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Partie 2**

**Acide Citrique**

L'explosion fit trembler la tôle écarlate du train et se répercuta dans tout le Poudlard Express. D'autres hurlements firent écho au premier et des élèves, sortis en toute hâte de leurs compartiments, coururent le long du couloir. Jamais Lily n'avait vu de plus effrayante cohue. Certains, comme les trois jeunes filles, ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et formulaient des questions qui se mêlaient aux cris et aux sanglots de ceux qui détenaient les réponses. Les yeux verts de la jeune Evans se posèrent sur un groupe de garçons qui tentait, ayant visiblement oublié la Magie, d'ouvrir l'une des porte du train à grands coups d'épaules.

-Lily ! Cette voix paniquée ressemblait si peu à celle d'Elaine. Son amie la tirait par le bras. Il faut rentrer dans un compartiment ; si on reste là on va se faire écraser !

Lily reporta son attention sur la cohue qui menaçait de les submerger et répondit, d'une voix relativement calme.

-Non. Je suis Préfète ; je dois aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Lily…

-Va retrouver Mary et emmène Vanessa avec toi ; je te rejoindrais dès que j'aurais éclairci la situation.

La jeune Jones l'observa un moment ; une lueur de défi scintillait dans ses yeux bleus, une lueur que Lily ne lui avait jamais vue. Puis la bouche de son amie se distordit étrangement et elle finit par acquiescer. La jeune Evans la vit prendre une Vanessa paniquée par le bras et l'entraîner dans le sens inverse. Soulagée de voir ses amies en sécurité, Lily s'avança vers la foule et demanda, en hurlant, que quelqu'un s'explique, sans recevoir de réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à jeter un sort a la foule pour qu'elle se calme lorsque quelqu'un la saisit brutalement par le bras et la tira en arrière, dans un renfoncement.

La peur et la surprise la firent se débattre, mais la personne qui lui enserrait à présent les épaules était plus grande et bien plus forte qu'elle. Une voix qu'elle reconnut à peine souffla à son oreille.

-Du calme ! Ce n'est que moi, Evans.

Elle cessa de se débattre et se retourna lorsque l'étau des mains de celui qu'elle avait prit pour son agresseur se desserra. Elle reconnut sans mal les épis rebelles de Potter ; mais son visage livide et ses yeux écarquillés ne semblaient pas appartenir au célèbre fauteur de trouble. _Il a peur_, comprit soudain la jeune fille en abaissant sa baguette.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment. J'ai essayé de savoir mais personne ne m'a répondu ! On dirait qu'ils sont tous devenus fous !

-C'est des Mangemorts, expliqua Potter d'une voix étrangement gutturale. Ils ont attaqué le train et on tué une fille dans un compartiment. Ils sont entrain de défoncer les tôles.

L'étrangeté de la situation la fit cligner les yeux à plusieurs reprises, réduites au silence. _Les Mangemorts ne sont qu'une rumeur, ils ont disparu, _pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais une seconde détonation fit trembler le Poudlard Express et les cris redoublèrent. Lily saisit convulsivement le bras de Potter et murmura à toute vitesse.

-Le contrôleur va arriver, il va ramener le calme et…

-Il n'y a plus de contrôleur, coupa Potter d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ils l'ont tué quand il est sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Juste devant la fenêtre de notre compartiment.

Lily resta de marbre pendant un court instant de stupéfaction. Elle observait attentivement le visage de Potter. Teint maladif, pupilles dilatées, lèvres tremblantes et quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front. Le visage du jeune homme devait sans doute être le miroir du sien, pensa Lily en serrant le bras de Potter de toutes ses forces tandis que la gravité de la situation la heurtait de plein fouet. Son cœur débuta alors une course folle et ses entrailles, soudain semblables à des serpents, semblèrent former un inextricable nœud. Elle sentit le sang refluer de son visage et s'exclama soudain, d'une voix qu'elle reconnaissait à peine.

-Elaine ! Oh mon dieu, les filles ! Je leur ai dit de retourner à leur compartiment !

Elle amorça un geste pour courir dans le sens opposé mais Potter la retint fermement en lui entourant la taille. Prisonnière de son étreinte, Lily ne chercha même pas à se débattre et Potter souffla.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est trop dangereux ! Il prit une profonde inspiration. Écoute, Lily, Jones est assez intelligente pour s'en sortir toute seule et…

Mais il fut interrompu par son prénom, crié dans la foule. Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent simultanément et virent Sirius Black se frayer difficilement un chemin dans la cohue des élèves paniqués. Il s'approcha d'eux, et, sans prêter la moindre attention à la jeune Evans, lança.

-James, ils ont défoncé la paroi d'un wagon ; mais je crois que j'en ai eu un. Potter ouvrit la bouche mais Black le coupa. Remus est parti dans l'autre sens pour calmer un peu ceux qui se sont enfuis mais je n'arrive pas à trouver Peter.

Potter souffla un juron et poussa Black pour regarder la débandade d'élèves et ceux qui tentaient, vainement, d'ouvrir la porte du train. Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent ensuite sur Lily, tremblante, dans le renfoncement et il déclara, d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Très bien. Je vais essayer de retrouver Peter. Black ouvrit la bouche mais James le coupa. Reste ici et occupe-toi de Lily. Il tourna les talons puis se ravisa et ajouta. Et empêche-la de s'enfuir.

Puis il disparut dans la foule. Lily, paniquée, regardait le groupe de garçons qui s'acharnaient toujours contre la porte sa baguette, oubliée, toujours à la main. Black la saisit ferment par le bras et elle grimaça de douleur mais le garçon ne s'en formalisa pas et souffla.

-Essaye de t'enfuir Evans et je te promets que tu le regretteras.

-Charmant…Rétorqua la jeune femme en soutenant le regard clair du garçon. Elle détourna le visage et tenta. J'ai perdu Elaine, il faut que je la retrouve…

-Jones ? Black haussa un sourcil et lança un regard à la foule prise de folie. Et comment tu comptes la rejoindre ? Il se radoucit et ajouta. Ne t'inquiète pas trop Evans, elle est sans doute plus intelligente que nous deux réunis ; elle s'en sortira.

Bizarrement l'air sincère du jeune homme la rassura et elle parvint même à lui adresser un demi-sourire un peu tremblant. Soudain, Black se détourna et jura. Lily suivit son regard ; comme du métal chauffé à blanc le plafond du train ondulait avec un chuintement menaçant.

-Je ne sais pas toi, Evans, déclara Black. Mais moi, j'ai bien envie de prendre l'air…Il saisit sa baguette, la pointa sur la porte et hurla. ECARTEZ VOUS !

L'effet fut immédiat, la foule hurlante se divisa sagement en deux et Lily envia la facilité avec laquelle Black venait de s'imposer à ces gens saisis de terreur. Le garçon prononça quelques mots inintelligibles et soudain la porte fut arrachée de ses gonds et projetée à l'extérieur. Lily regarda Black, éberluée, mais le garçon la tirait déjà vers l'avant.

-Viens, Evans, on se tire d'ici !

OoOoOoO

Elaine Jones n'avait jamais autant béni sa silhouette gracile que ce jour là. Mary, et Vanessa s'étaient enfuies du compartiment lorsque les tôles du train avaient commencée à crisser et à se ployer douloureusement, et, malgré ses cris, la jeune fille n'avait pas réussi à les retenir. Elle avait alors fait exploser la fenêtre du train et arraché, d'un coup de baguette, les montants de bois. Elle s'était ensuite glissée par l'ouverture, déchirant sa robe contre les petits morceaux de verres brisés et finalement ; ses pieds avaient touchés le sol.

Stupidement, une fois dehors, elle s'était crue sauvée. Mais la vision qui l'attendait à l'extérieur lui fit regretter de n'être pas restée dans son compartiment. Les élèves couraient à l'aveuglette dans la lande, en hurlant. Des hommes encapuchonnés et vêtus de noirs leur donnaient la chasse ; des sortilèges volaient de toute part, des pleurs résonnaient. Le train, lui, se ployait en crissant et certains wagons n'étaient plus qu'un tas de métal à demi fondu. Le chaos, se dit la jeune fille, incapable de bouger.

Elle respira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains. Ses jambes finirent par lui obéir et elle longea le train. Son instinct lui soufflait de courir, mais la jeune Jones savait que la fuite ne lui apporterait qu'une mort certaine alors elle s'obligea à modérer son allure et à ne pas regarder, surtout ne pas regarder, ce qui l'entourait. Mais c'était peine perdue ; les cris, la lumière des sortilèges et la lande balayée par une épaisse poussière noire étaient trop terribles pour qu'elle les ignore. Le désir de se recroqueviller dans l'ombre, de se boucher les oreilles, de fermer les yeux et d'attendre la tirailla, mais elle se contenta d'avancer à petit pas, le visage convulsé par la peur

Elle resta dans l'ombre de ce qu'il restait du Poudlard Express, espérant qu'on ne la voie pas. Elle n'était pas aussi courageuse que ses amies, que Lily, que les autres Gryffondors ; elle ne savait même pas pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé chez les Lions. Elle aimait étudier et n'avait jamais fait preuve de courage ; généralement, dans les situations difficiles, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour sauver sa peau le plus discrètement possible. Elle regarda le ciel de cendre qui la surplombait ; une hideuse tête de mort qui crachait un serpent flottait dans les cieux enténébrés ; elle reconnaissait ce symbole, elle l'avait vu dans la presse en deuxième année. Des Mangemorts ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ; ils n'étaient qu'une rumeur…

Et pourtant ces hommes en noir n'étaient pas une illusion, ni leurs sortilèges. Un garçon la bouscula, tenant son visage ensanglanté entre ses mains. Elaine lutta pour garder l'équilibre et sortit instinctivement sa baguette Magique. Elle se devait de faire quelque chose, quelque chose d'héroïque. Elle était à Gryffondor par Merlin ! Elle regarda sa baguette, cherchant le signe d'un courage nouveau dans sa main tendue, mais tout ce qu'elle vit furent ses incontrôlables tremblements. Découragée par sa propre couardise, elle continua à longer le train, se cachant dans l'ombre, mais quelque chose, sur le sol, la fit s'immobiliser.

A quelques centimètre de l'endroit où elle se trouvait un garçon était couché en travers et ne se relevait pas, bras en croix, yeux grands ouverts. La jeune fille, immobile, ne hurla pas ; elle resta coite, oubliant sa magie et sa peur. Son cerveau refusait de voir de comprendre …Bouche entrouverte, elle contemplait le garçon étendu à ses pieds, incapable de faire un geste, pétrifiée par l'horreur. Ce n'était pas réel, ça ne pouvait pas être réel ; ce garçon ne pouvait pas être vraiment…Elaine ne pouvait pas formuler ce mot si définitif, qui détruirait tout espoir pour cet inconnu. Elle s'agenouilla, et toucha le corps du garçon du bout des doigts ; sa peau était glacée et son visage commençait déjà à se rigidifier. Mort.

Étrangement, cette réalisation l'embrasa. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce garçon ; mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Elaine Jones sentit un creux se former dans son estomac et ses poings se serrèrent instinctivement. Elle s'était douté que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le monde des sorciers depuis quelques temps, que la presse ne disait pas tout et que son père était au courant ; elle lui avait posé la question et il lui avait répondu que les affaires du Ministère ne la concernaient pas. Il lui avait alors demandé de jouer un morceau de Chopin et elle avait obéi. Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent dangereusement. Elaine Jones était en colère, non, Elaine Jones était furieuse contre ces Mangemorts, contre le Ministère, contre son père, contre sa propre lâcheté. Et ce sentiment brûlant la rendait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Un cri, proche de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, la sortit de ses pensées. Les veines parcourues d'un inextinguible feu, la jeune Jones se releva et, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, courut à la rencontre de cette voix qui demandait de l'aide Sa volumineuse robe et ses escarpins gênaient ses mouvements. Elle s'immobilisa, et en quelques mouvements rapides, ses chaussures furent jetées sur les rails. Soulevant sa robe, elle reprit sa course ; les cris faiblissaient et elle força l'allure.

Des cailloux, des herbes et des brindilles lui blessaient la plante de pieds, mais la jeune Jones n'en avait cure. Cette voix était son seul objectif ; celui qui lui prouverait qu'elle méritait sa place à Gryffondor, celui qui prouverait qu'elle ne se contentait pas d'être une aristocrate obéissante, celui qui prouverait qu'elle pouvait se mêler des affaires du Ministère. Elle regarda la provenance des appels ; un garçon avait une jambe coincée sous une tôle métallique. Elaine s'approcha et le reconnut ; ses cheveux châtains collés à son front par la sueur et les joues maculées de sang ; c'était Remus Lupin

-J'arrive !

Lui cria-t-elle. Malgré sa colère, malgré sa volonté à prouver sa valeur, le doute la tiraillait et faisait trembler sa voix. Et si elle ne parvenait pas le sauver ? Et si…. Il se tourna vers elle et son regard suppliant la ramena brutalement sur terre ; les doigts sanglants du garçon asseyaient vainement de soulever la tôle et se coupaient cantre le rebord. Il lança, la voix brisée par l'angoisse.

-J'ai fait tomber ma baguette. Peux pas soulever ça…

Elaine s'agenouilla à ses côtés, désemparée, et saisit la tôle à pleines mains. Les arrête étaient coupante et avec un cri, la jeune Jones lâcha le métal, contemplant ses paumes qu'une vie faite de confort avait rendues lisses et diaphanes. Elles étaient striées de coupures écarlates et le sang dégoutait le long de ses doigts de pianiste.

-Ta baguette, coassa Lupin, visiblement à bout de force, s'il te plaît.

La peur l'avait rendue stupide, pensa-t-elle et saisissant le long bout de bois. Malgré les tremblements incontrôlables qui agitaient toujours ses mains, son sortilège fonctionna et la tôle se souleva de quelque centimètres, Lupin se débâtit, sans parvenir à libérer sa jambe de l'enchevêtrement métallique. Elaine se concentra et leva à nouveau sa baguette. Remus poussa alors un hurlement.

-ELAINE !

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement. Un homme la regardait ; elle ne voyait que ses yeux sous sa cagoule. Elaine ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle oublia son courage et sa colère, oublia qu'elle avait une baguette et toujours eu d'excellentes notes en défenses contre les forces du mal, oublia les sorts qu'on lui avait appris, oublia qu'il fallait se défendre. L'homme plissa ses yeux clairs ; verts, et sa baguette se leva plus haut.

Je vais mourir, se dit-elle. Elle ferma les yeux.

OoOoOoO

Lily ne put retenir un hurlement et à côté d'elle, Black jura. Elle regardait autour d'elle, ce champ de bataille qu'était devenue la lande si paisible qu'ils traversaient quelques minutes auparavant. Des élèves, des gens, peut être qu'elle connaissait, mouraient sous ses yeux ; la prise de Black sur son poignet se resserra.

-Evans ! La peur brisait sa voix et tordait son visage d'ordinaire si beau. Regarde !

Elle suivit le reste de Black. Il lui montrait quelque chose, à travers la lande. Des petits points noires ; des gens, comprit-t-elle. Elle plissa les yeux et sa vue s'éclaircit. Des adultes, vêtus de robe de Sorciers, qui commencèrent à échanger des Sorts avec les Mangemorts.

-Le ministère ! S'exclama Black avec une espèce de soulagement. Viens !

Il la tira en avant mais Lily refusa de bouger. Prise de panique, elle planta ses talons dans la terre et résista de toute ses forces et lorsque Black se tourna, furibond, elle s'écria.

-Tu es malade, on va se faire tuer si on traverse !

-Et on va se faire tuer si on reste ici, Evans ! Répondit Black, les yeux dangereusement plissés. Il faut qu'on traverse, c'est la seule solution !

Rentrant la tête dans ses épaules et fermant les yeux un instant, Lily marqua son assentiment d'un geste. Elle avait peur ; non, elle était terrifiée. Black la regarda une dernière fois, pris une grande inspiration et soudain, commença à courir.

Lily n'avait jamais été particulièrement athlétique mais la peur la faisait suivre les longues enjambées de Black sans protester. Des Mangemorts les surplombaient, sur des balais, comme une nuée de sinistres vautours. Un éclair rouge les manqua de peu. Black leva les yeux au ciel, jura bruyamment, puis tira à nouveau Lily en avant, évitant d'autres élèves qui couraient, chassés comme du gibier. Les gens du Ministère et les Mangemorts luttaient et Lily vit l'un des Sorciers tomber au sol avec le craquement écœurant des os brisés. Ses yeux verts parcouraient la lande et soudain, elle vit l'un des Mangemorts pointer sa baguette vers eux. Avec un mouvement dont la rapidité l'étonna elle même, elle sortit sa baguette et le Stupefixa.

-Bien joué Evans !

Cria Black par dessus le tumulte. Lily eut un demi-sourire et hurla à son tour.

-Il faut rejoindre les Sorciers du Ministère ! Viens !

Le garçon hocha la tête, la suivit sur quelques mètres puis s'immobilisa soudainement. Lily, prise de peur devant le soudain arrêt de Black se retourna et ouvrit la bouche, prête à hurler. Mais le jeune homme, sans lui prêter la moindre attention, visait un Mangemort, à quelques mètres de là. Il attendit que le Sorcier se retourne et rugit.

-Stupefix !

Lily vit le Mangemort basculer, immobilisé par le Sortilège. Black se tourna et lui adressa un sourire dont l'insouciance l'hérissa. Elle sentit la colère comprimer sa poitrine et s'entendit hurler.

-Tu es FOU ? On aurait pu se faire tuer !

-Oui ! Répondit le jeune homme en l'attrapant par le poignet et en reprenant sa course folle. Il lança par dessus son épaule. Mais maintenant on est à égalité !

Lily, effarée par une telle réponse, étouffa les cris qui montaient dans sa gorge et poussa un borborygme inepte. Quelle insouciance, se dit-t-elle. Black prenait-t-il cela pour un jeu ? La vue d'un cercle de sorciers en robes bleues accueillant divers élèves la ramena à la réalité et au calme. Elle chercha un visage connu parmi les élèves qui les entouraient mais n'en vit aucun. Black la relâcha lorsqu'ils furent au centre du cercle et elle s'effondra au sol, la respiration erratique.

Elle ne pouvait pas penser au spectacle d'horreur quelle venait de voir. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ses amies et à leur sort. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Si elle le faisait elle s'effondrerait, hors elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas avant d'être à nouveau à Poudlard, en sécurité et loin du carnage. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le symbole verdâtre inscrit dans le ciel ; elle le reconnaissait sans mal, elle l'avait vu en seconde année. Black et Potter avaient raison, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas une rumeur, ni un groupe de déments démantelé et disparu des années auparavant. C'étaient eux qui avaient fait tout cela. A ses côté, une petite fille, une première ou seconde année, pleurait, consolé par un Sorcier du Ministère.

La jeune Evans sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna. Black était penché sur elle, une expression bizarrement inquiète inscrite sur son visage. Il lança, un peu maladroitement.

-Ca va Evans ?

Elle hocha sèchement la tête et le garçon s'éloigna sans un mot. Il lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie, lui et Potter, mais encore maintenant elle ne parvenait pas à les voir autrement que comme des fauteurs de trouble qui avaient causés tant de blessures, qui avaient humiliés Severus…Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ce dernier. Où était-il ? Elle espérait qu'il soit sain et sauf.

Des cris l'alertèrent brusquement et elle tourna la tête. Potter venait d'apparaitre, accompagné de Pettigrew et ils portaient une jeune fille évanouie que Lily reconnut. Il s'agissait de Sigrid Clarke, une Poufsouffle de sixième année. Elle les vit la déposer près d'un Sorcier du Ministère et Black, qui masquait mal son soulagement et son enthousiasme, étreignit Potter dés que ce dernier eut les mains libres.

Lily se détourna, emplie d'une soudaine inquiétude et d'envie. Où était Elaine ? Elaine avec laquelle elle était amie depuis sa première année d'école, depuis qu'elle avait avoué à cette fillette distinguée qu'elle avait peur de voler sur un balais et que celle ci, toute Sorcière qu'elle était, lui avait répondu que lorsque son père l'avait mis sur un Nimbus pour la première fois elle avait découvert, avec une certaine honte, qu'elle souffrait de vertige. _Jones ? _Avait dit Black. _Elle est sans doute plus intelligente que nous deux réunis. Elle s'en sortira_. Lily creusa nerveusement la terre de sa main libre ; elle espérait tellement que ça soit vrai.

-Evans ?

C'était la voix de Potter, dans son dos. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête, masquant au mieux son inquiétude. Elle n'avait plus la force de lui répondre sèchement, pas la force de le houspiller ; pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, pas en ayant à l'esprit les images du carnage, pas en ignorant où étaient Elaine, Vanessa ou Mary, ou même Adam.

-Oui ?

-Je suis…Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Potter puisse balbutier. Je voulais te dire que…heu…Elle vit Potter se tordre nerveusement les mains. Il s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge et poursuivit. Les types du Ministère ont préparé des Portoloins pour qu'on puisse aller directement à Poudlard, il faut qu'on y aille.

Lily ne répondit pas et se détourna. La perspective de retourner à l'école de Sorcellerie ne la réjouissait plus. Elle devrait rentrer à Poudlard seule, sans savoir si ses amies étaient vivantes ni ou elles étaient. Elle n'entendit pas Potter s'approcher d'elle et s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Ce fut que lorsqu'il commença à parler qu'elle se rendit conte qu'il n'était pas repartit.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Elle se retourna. Il l'observait à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires, mains appuyées sur ses genoux. Il y avait, dans ses yeux noisettes une lueur de bienveillance ; il y avait une telle chaleur et une telle compréhension dans ses prunelles que la jeune fille fut incapable, pendant un instant, de détourner le regard.

-Pour Jones. Poursuivit-t-il. Je sais ce que c'est ; Remus non plus n'est pas revenu.

Elle l'observa pendant un court instant. Dans sa peine, elle s'était montrée égoïste. Il y en avait d'autres qui avaient perdu des amis, qui vivaient dans l'incertitude. Potter, gentiment, venait de le lui rappeler.

-Désolé. Elle fut étonnée de constater à quel point sa propre voix semblait différente. Pour Remus je veux dire...

Potter accepta ses paroles d'un bref hochement de tête et se releva. Il lui offrit sa main et elle hésita un instant avant de la saisir. Potter l'aida à se relever et serra brièvement sa main avant de la relâcher.

-Viens, Evans, dit il. On retrouvera peut être nos amis à Poudlard…

Oui, ils retrouveraient peut être leurs amis. Avec un soupir, Lily lui emboita le pas.


	6. Après la tempête

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Un grand merci a tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire ou qui ont rajouté mon histoire dans leur favoris. Merci. Ca m'encourage beaucoup ! **

**J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira (Moi en tout cas, c'est, pour l'instant, celui que je préfère mais shhh...)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

**Après la tempête…**

**« Pas d'ailes, pas d'oiseau, pas de vent, mais la nuit. Rien que le battement d'une absence de bruit. ».**

**Poudlard.1 Septembre 1976. **

L'illustre château de Poudlard, ce 1 Septembre 1976, n'avait plus rien d'une école. Ses couloirs de pierre et ses interminables escaliers étaient parcourus au pas de course par d'innombrables élèves et quelques Professeurs fébriles. Les fantômes passaient hâtivement à travers les murs du château et les habitants des tableaux, avides de savoir ce qu'il se passait, allaient de toiles en toiles, bousculant leurs voisins sans ménagement. Même Argus Rusard, l'irascible concierge, était trop occupé à claudiquer jusqu'à l'infirmerie, les mains remplies de fioles hétéroclites, pour houspiller les élèves qui laissaient des traces de boue dans les couloirs.

L'infirmerie était le centre de toute cette agitation et Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, n'avait pas vu autant de blessées depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses études de Médicomagie. Elle s'affairait, passant d'un blessé à l'autre, soignant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour libérer quelques lits. Il lui était insupportable de savoir qu'on avait dû installer quelques blessés dans le couloir du premier étage, sur de simples lits d'appoints, faute de place à l'infirmerie. Elle soupira, prit un plateau rempli de Potions et quitta la pièce en la parcourant de ses yeux fatigués. Autour de chaque blessé s'agglutinaient quelques élèves parfaitement valides mais Poppy, pour une fois, n'avait pas la force de les chasser.

Une Elaine Jones méconnaissable faisait partie de ces élèves. Ses anglaises brunes, toujours élégamment relevées sur sa nuque s'étaient transformées en un amas de boucles emmêlées qui lui donnait l'aspect d'un buisson de ronces. Son visage était maculé de suie et l'hématome violacé qui marbrait son front avait été recouvert, grâce à Madame Pomfresh, d'une pâte jaunâtre à l'odeur fétide. Sa robe de Sorcière, offerte par sa tante Elisabeth, était déchirée à plusieurs endroits et ses pieds, nus et sanguinolents, avaient étés recouverts de bandages. Mais la jeune fille, étrangement, ne semblait accorder aucune attention à son apparence échevelée.

Agenouillée au bord du lit de Remus Lupin, elle observait le garçon, dont la jambe blessée avait été étroitement bandée. Le jeune homme tentait de rester impassible mais la douleur contractait sa mâchoire et faisait battre une veine au niveau de sa tempe. La tôle du train avait brisé son tibia et sa rotule et les aspérités métalliques avaient marbré sa peau de petites coupures écarlates. Elaine avait attentivement observé Madame Pomfresh soigner le garçon tout en se demandant comment il avait pu s'en tirer qu'avec une jambe cassée. Tout homme normal aurait eu les membres réduits en charpie par le poids de la tôle. Visiblement, Lupin ne faisait pas partie des hommes normaux et Elaine était certaine que la chance n'avait rien à voir la dedans, comme Lupin le lui avait certifié avec un sourire nerveux. L'infirmière, avant de quitter la pièce, lui avait demandé de tenir compagnie au garçon et la jeune fille obéissait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Elaine ne parvenait pas à cacher son malaise grandissant. Mary était l'extravertie du groupe, elle semblait toujours avoir quelque chose à dire ; malheureusement. Vanessa quand à elle racontait d'étranges anecdotes qui lui étaient soi-disant arrivées ; Elaine ignorait si elles étaient vraies ou tout simplement un produit de son imagination, mais la jeune fille les narrait avec tant de passion que leur véracité n'était jamais remise en cause. Quand à Lily…Et bien tout ce que Lily faisait semblait parfait.

Mais elle, Elaine Jones, ne savait pas que dire. Remus Lupin observait ses mains avec une attention exagérée et Elaine était heurtée de plein fouet par l'angoisse tangible qui flottait autour du garçon. Elle s'agita, mal a l'aise ; il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, quelque chose qui la sortirait de cet embarras. Mais quoi ? Elaine se sentait, à l'instant, inutile. Elle aurait voulu réconforter le garçon mais elle n'avait jamais appris à faire ça. On lui avait dit, dès qu'elle avait été assez âgée pour comprendre, que pleurer en public était malséant pour une jeune fille et que les démonstrations d'affection quelconques seraient très mal vues. Elaine, toujours obéissante, cachait ses larmes dans son oreiller et avait évolué, sans rechigner, dans le monde impassible qu'on lui avait imposé.

Elle regarda à nouveau Lupin et se mordit la lèvre ; le garçon avait l'air hagard. Devait-elle le serrer dans ses bras ? La pensée la troubla profondément ; personne, à part Lily ne l'avait jamais étreinte, et elle n'avait jamais éteint personne. Et si elle lui faisait mal à la jambe par maladresse ? Et s'il la repoussait ?

Non, elle devait lui dire quelque chose ; quelque chose de chaleureux, quelque chose qui lui rendrait un peu d'espoir, quelque chose d'intelligent, quelque chose de désopilant, quelque chose de…Comment ? Comment pourrait-elle trouver de telles paroles dans son esprit alors qu'elle même avait perdu ses amies ? Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les longues mains de Lupin, agitées par quelques tremblements spasmodiques. C'était un garçon tellement agréable, tellement intelligent ; il méritait un peu de réconfort, même maladroit.

-Heu…Elaine hésita un instant et poursuivit brusquement. Ta jambe semble aller beaucoup mieux.

Lupin leva le visage et Elaine se fustigea mentalement. Elle espérait sincèrement que le réconfort était considéré comme un cadeau et que, finalement, c'était l'intention qui contait. Le garçon hocha lentement la tête.

-Oui, elle va mieux. Il la transperça du regard. Merci encore de m'avoir sauvé.

Il l'avait remercié cent fois et toujours elle se sentait rougir ; à son plus grand malheur. Elaine Jones ne rougissait pas joliment comme Lily dont les hautes pommettes prenaient une délicieuse teinte rosée. Non, Elaine rougissait de la base du cou jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et sa chair crayeuse prenait l'exacte couleur d'un homard jeté dans l'eau bouillante. _Mon enfant, _lui avait un jour dit sa tante Elisabeth après qu'elle eut rougi d'un compliment lancé par l'un des collègues de son père, _ce n'est que lorsque l'on vous flatte qu'on découvre dans qu'elle maison le Choixpeau vous a répartie. _Ce jour là, Elaine avait enfin su pourquoi sa tante ne s'étaient jamais mariée. _Vieille harpie, _se rappelait-t-elle avoir pensée de toute ses forces, _tu sens le sapin espèce de vieille chouette rabougrie_ ; mais elle s'était forcée à sourire et avait joué du Chopin avec une énergie inhabituelle.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-t-elle à Lupin, sentant le besoin urgent d'une conversation. Tout le monde aurait fait pareil.

-Sauf les Serpentard, et tous ceux qui étaient trop occupés à fuir, rétorqua Lupin avec une expression très étrange ; il leva un doigt en l'air. Ce qui nous fait exactement à peu près les trois quart de l'école.

-Merci d'essayer de flatter mon ego Lupin, répondit la jeune fille, en rougissant de plus belle.

Lupin se contenta de lui lancer un sourire qu'elle jugea forcé. Ils retombèrent dans un silence contemplatif. Le jeune homme parcourait l'infirmerie des yeux et Elaine rassembla ses pensées. Mary était au premier étage, blessée ; elle lui avait rendu visite et s'était rapidement renseignée auprès du Professeur Flitwick qui lui avait assurée que son amie serait sur pieds dans quelques jours. Ensuite elle avait trouvé sa sœur Esther, saine et sauve, en compagnie de quelques une des ses amies de Poufsouffle. Elles avaient échangé quelques mots maladroits puis Elaine avait pris congé, préférant de loin la compagnie muette de Lupin a celle, volubile, des amies de sa sœur. Mais toujours pas de trace de Lily et Vanessa ; cela la remplissait d'une telle inquiétude que dès qu'elle pensait à ses amies elle sentait les larmes bruler ses yeux. Naturellement, elle les refoulait ; elle ne pouvait pleurer devant toute l'infirmerie et surement pas devant Remus Lupin !

-Elaine ?

Dit celui-ci, doucement. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui ; elle aimait la façon dont Lupin l'appelait par son prénom. Tous les autres l'appelaient constamment Jones. Lorsque Lupin prononçait son prénom, elle se sentait unique ; elle n'était plus un composant anonyme d'une illustre famille de sorciers mais un individu, quelqu'un, elle.

-Oui…

_Dilemme_, devait elle l'appeler Remus ? Son père et ses tantes auraient certainement répondu non.

-Est-ce que tu crois que les autres…

Elle voyait que Lupin hésitait et comprenait aisément pourquoi. Elle se sentait également incapable de mettre des mots, même hypothétiques, sur le sort de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore revenus. C'aurait été se faire des illusions ; et Elaine Jones détestait être déçue. Malheureusement, Lupin la regardait comme si elle était sa planche de salut et elle s'agita nerveusement ; comment résister à un tel regard ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle en retour. J'ai croisé Potter dans le couloir du train, quand j'étais encore avec Vanessa. Le désir, presque viscéral, de le réconforter la saisit à nouveau et elle ajouta, tout en se fustigeant mentalement. Je suis sûre que Potter s'en est sorti ; c'est l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Black aussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était convaincu par cet argument mais ils se turent parce que cet espoir, même peu crédible, même chimérique, était le seul qu'ils possédaient.

-Oui, répondit lentement Lupin. Lily aussi.

Elaine se sentit incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard du garçon. Ses yeux brûlaient et elle cilla plusieurs fois, refoulant ses larmes et le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge. Elle savait trop bien de quoi les Mages Noirs étaient capables ; son père était Auror et de sombres histoires circulaient dans sa famille ; mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé un jour s'inquiéter du sort de ses amies, attendre patiemment qu'on lui annonce si elles étaient en vie, blessées ou mortes, tuées par certains d'entre eux. Elle n'osait pas imaginer sa vie sans Lily et Vanessa ; ses amies la rendaient vivante, elles lui apportaient une affection qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Sans elles, elle n'était qu'un pion anonyme des Jones, un être dénué d'existence propre. Sa main droite, posée sur le couvre lit immaculé, se serra convulsivement et elle déglutit difficilement, luttant contre les larmes.

La sensation soudaine d'une peau contre la sienne la fit violemment sursauter et elle se retourna. Lupin avait saisit sa main droite et la serrait précautionneusement, surement pour ne pas lui faire mal à l' endroit ou la tôle avait déchiré sa paume. Les yeux effarés de la jeune fille rencontrèrent ceux, pleins d'empathie du garçon et Elaine sentit un sanglot se former dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit difficilement et baissa rapidement la tête. La pensée qu'un garçon puisse la prendre par la main pour autre chose qu'un baisemain hypocrite était presque risible mais la sensation de la peau chaude et calleuse de Lupin contre ses doigts racés et lisses avait quelque chose de réconfortant et d'émouvant à la fois…

Elaine était tellement prise dans ses pensée qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Les cris qui emplirent soudain la pièce la firent sursauter et elle se libéra rapidement de l'étreinte du garçon, comme si son contact la brûlait. Elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que quelqu'un l'étreignait étroitement. La jeune Jones ouvrit les paupières et sa vue s'emplit d'un flamboiement auburn ; le soulagement l'envahit. Lily.

-Elaine ! Disait celle-ci, visiblement plus que soulagée. Mon dieu, Elaine, j'étais tellement inquiète…

-Moi aussi, murmura la jeune Jones, d'une voix à peine audible. Moi aussi, Lily…

Les deux filles se séparèrent et la jeune Jones vit Lily s'essuyer discrètement les yeux d'un revers de manche. Elles reportèrent toute deux leur attention sur Remus que Potter et Black semblaient vouloir étouffer. Pettigrew dansait d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement impatient de saluer son ami à son tour. Elaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure et chuchota a l'adresse de la jeune Evans.

-Mary est à l'étage, avec les autres blessés. Elle a reçu un sortilège de Stupefixion en pleine tête mais elle sera sur pieds dans quelques jours.

-Je sais, Pomfresh me l'a dit. Tu sais où est Vanessa ?

-Non ; je ne l'ai vue nulle part. Elaine ajouta. Pomfresh ne te l'as pas dit ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander : elle a disparu dans les escaliers avant que je puisse terminer ma question.

Elaine ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant visiblement à formuler d'autres question mais la voix forte de James Potter l'interrompit, demandant à Lupin de raconter ce qui s'était passé. La jeune homme se tenait debout à la droite du lit de son ami et semblait avoir retrouvé son habituelle confiance en soi. Black s'était assis à même le sol et, les coudes appuyés sur le matelas, observait attentivement Lupin. Pettigrew, lui, s'était affalé au pied du lit. Quand à Remus, visiblement détendu, il souriait légèrement et avait ramené sa jambe valide contre lui. Il se racla la gorge et commença son récit.

La jeune Jones observait le visage fatigué de Lupin et lorsque Lily lui fit signe de s'éloigner elle la retint par le bras et lui montra Lupin d'un signe discret du menton, lui faisant tacitement comprendre que ce que le jeune homme aurait à dire l'intéresserait. La jeune Evans se rassit a contrecœur et écouta le récit du Maraudeur. Le garçon parla tout d'abord des Mangemorts qui essayaient de défoncer la paroi du wagon et de la foule paniquée qu'il avait vainement essayé de contenir. Il avait réussi à sortir du wagon lorsque les tôles avaient commencé à se tordre mais l'une d'elles était tombée sur lui et, de surprise, il avait lâché sa baguette. Il avait hésité longtemps avait d'appeler à l'aide et lorsque la douleur l'avait résigné à le faire, Elaine était apparue. Malheureusement, un Mangemort les avait surpris et avait menacé la jeune fille

-Il s'est alors passé quelque chose de très étrange. Expliqua le jeune homme. Le Mangemort a regardé Elaine de haut en bas puis s'est volatilisé ; il a transplané. Il secoua la tête. Elaine a pu me dégager de sous la tôle et nous avons réussi à arriver jusqu'au Portoloin le plus proche.

-C'est bizarre, dit soudain Pettigrew de sa voix étrangement haut perchée. Je veux dire que ce Vous-savez-quoi n'ait pas attaqué Jones. Pourquoi ?

Il y eut un bref silence qu'Elaine interrompit d'un murmure.

-C'est ma robe. Elle montra d'un geste sa robe de sorcière déchirée et poursuivit. Ce Mangemort m'as regardé ; il a vu la manière dont j'étais habillée et il a du se douter que j'appartenais à une famille de Sang Pur. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il m'a épargnée.

-Mais…Interrompit soudain Lily. Ces Mangemorts ne semblaient pas avoir de cibles précises ; dans cette pagaille c'aurait été impossible de toute façon. Et comment auraient-ils pu être sûrs que tu appartiens a une famille de Sang Pur, El' ? Sans vouloir te vexer tu n'étais pas la seule à porter une robe de Sorcier et ton arbre généalogique n'est pas écrit sur ton front.

Elaine prit une profonde inspiration mais ce fut Potter qui répondit le premier, d'une voix étrangement mesurée

-Je ne pense pas non plus que les Mangemorts aient eu des cibles. On aurait plutôt dit qu'ils voulaient faire parler d'eux en organisant une attaque d'envergure….

-Oui, poursuivit Lupin avec un air sérieux. Le Poudlard Express était un excellent choix ; trop important pour que le Ministère puisse étouffer l'affaire et rempli d'enfants ; la population ne restera pas insensible et, de toute évidence tout le système de sécurité du Ministère sera remis en cause. En plus, l'attaque sèmera certainement la panique parmi les Sorciers et la peur rend les gens plus facilement manipulables.

-Au sujet de Jones, conclut Black avec son habituelle brusquerie. Il vaut mieux que les Mangemorts accordent le bénéfice du doute à un Sorcier plutôt que de tuer un Sang Pur ; les vieilles familles sont trop peu nombreuses pour qu'ils se permettent d'en éliminer une par erreur. Il eut un demi-sourire amer. En plus les Jones font partie de l'élite des Sang-Purs, je te parie qu'ils sont _persona grata _à la table des Mangemorts.

-De plus, certains Sang Pur sont aisément reconnaissables, renchérit Elaine de sa voix légèrement trainante. Nous avons tous, ou presque, reçu une certaine éducation et nous nous comportons à peu près tous comme des…

-Des aristocrates snobs, obtus et coincés ; surtout Jones ! Coupa Black avec un sourire en direction de la jeune fille qui leva les yeux au ciel. En plus, la consanguinité nous a tous donné des traits physiques à peu près reconnaissables. Il montra Potter et reprit avec un sourire amusé. Par exemple les Potter sont tous des gringalets binoclards avec un égo surdimensionné. Avec une description pareille il faut être crétin pour les manquer !

Le jeune Black termina sa tirade par un grognement de douleur lorsque Potter lui assena un coup de coude vengeur et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré son inquiétude. Un tambourinement sec contre l'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie les interrompit et Elaine s'approcha de la vitre avec un « Ah !» de contentement. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrit la fenêtre et un hibou s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie.

-Qu'Est-ce que c'est El' ? Demanda Lily, que l'attitude des garçons avait un peu détendue.

-Sorcier du Soir.

Répondit distraitement la jeune Jones en sortant quelques pièces de ses poches. Elle les plaça dans la petite bourse accroché à la patte de l'oiseau qui, d'un battement d'ailes, s'envola par l'ouverture. Elaine referma soigneusement la fenêtre et s'agenouilla. Entre ses mains, elle tenait un journal ou s'étalait, à la une, la photographie du Poudlard Express.

-Comment…

Commença Potter, visiblement éberlué que la jeune Jones ait pensé, au milieu de toute l'agitation, à acheter le journal et qu'elle l'ait reçu aussi rapidement.

-Le fonctionnement du cerveau d'Elaine reste un vrai mystère. Personnellement, j'ai arrêté de m'étonner il y a longtemps. Je te conseille de faire pareil, Potter.

Sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards curieux et exaspérés qui convergeaient vers elle, Elaine ouvrit son journal et se plongea dans le premier article, les sourcils froncés. Peter tendit le cou pour voir par dessus son épaule et Lily s'assit à ses côtés, impatiente et anxieuse. Ce fut Black qui rompit sèchement le silence.

-Merci de partager les informations Jones, nous t'en sommes très reconnaissants.

La jeune fille abaissa le journal et lui lança un regard noir. Cependant, elle reprit la lecture, à voix haute, cette fois ci.

-Attaque à bord du Poudlard Express. Elaine toussota et poursuivit. Le célébrissime train convoyant les jeunes sorciers vers la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard a été victime d'une attaque à la frontière de l'Ecosse. Des hommes masqués, visiblement organisés, ont provoqué l'arrêt du train et ont, selon les premiers témoignages, donné la chasse aux élèves. « C'était horrible, nous confie Candy Sugarpen, vendeuse de sucreries à bord du Poudlard Express. Tout le monde hurlait et courrait dans tous les sens. Je crois que des gens sont morts. ». Des Aurors, ainsi que des membres du Ministère des transports ont été déployés afin d'acheminer les élèves en toute sécurité à Poudlard. Néanmoins le mobile de cette attaque reste inconnu et Nobby Leach, Ministre de la Magie, n'as pas souhaité faire de commentaires pour le moment. Nous n'avons encore aucune information sur le nombre de victimes et la gravité de la situation. Cependant les Sorciers, ce soir, sont en droits de se demander si le Ministère est encore apte a assurer leur sécurité.

Un lourd silence tomba sur les six jeune gens et Elaine feuilleta le journal. Elle continua, ignorant les regards inquiets que s'échangeaient les autres.

-Là, page deux, l'étrange Marque au dessus du Poudlard Express : Plaisanterie de mauvais gout ou présage plus obscur ? Page trois. Quelles mesures ont prises pour notre sécurité ? Et ça continue comme ça pendant au moins dix pages…

-Rien de nouveau…

Murmura Lily alors qu'Elaine reposait le journal avec un soupir.

-Si…Maintenait on sait que le Ministère ne veut même pas donner d'explication…

Lança Potter, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Ses lunettes rectangulaires oscillaient dangereusement sur son nez fin mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Ils ne parlent même pas des Mangemorts ! S'emporta Black, les yeux dangereusement plissés. Bande de lâches !

-S'énerver ne sert a rien, Sirius, tempéra Remus Lupin de sa voix posée. Le Ministère ne pourra pas garder le silence très longtemps.

Black ne sembla pas avoir entendu Lupin. Son visage était résolument fermé et il bondit sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter Pettigrew. Lily et Elaine échangèrent un long regard inquiet et Black lança amèrement.

-Je vais prendre l'air ; cet endroit m'étouffe !

Et, sans un regarde en arrière, il traversa l'infirmerie et claqua la porte derrière lui. Potter amorça un mouvement pour le suivre mais Lupin saisit son bras et les deux garçons échangèrent un long regard ; finalement, Potter haussa les épaules et s'assit au bord du lit. Elaine et Lily s'entreregardèrent, remplie d'incompréhension face au soudain changement d'humeur de Black et déconcertée par l'échange tacite entre les Maraudeurs.

-Il faut excuser Sirius, couina soudain Pettigrew, à l'adresse des deux jeunes filles. Il…Les Mangemorts, les Sangs Purs ; ça le rends nerveux…

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut coupée par une nouvelle arrivante. Ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et les vêtements fripés, Vanessa courut jusqu'au bord du lit de Lupin et se laissa glisser au sol. Les joues striées de larmes de soulagement, elle étreignit Lily, Elaine et même les trois garçons abasourdis. Puis elle les inonda d'un flot de paroles, souvent incohérent parmi lesquelles Lily et Elaine finirent par comprendre qu'elle avait été séparée de Mary et avait fuit l'attaque en compagnie de Cherry Perkings, leur dernière compagne de dortoir. Celle-ci, cependant, avait été blessée à la hanche et devrait passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Vanessa bafouilla jusqu'à l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall, les lunettes de travers et le visage marqué par une grande sobriété, qui leur ordonna gravement de rejoindre leur dortoir respectifs. Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent après avoir murmuré quelques mots d'encouragements aux blessés.

**OoOoOoO**

Lily se tourna et se retourna sous ses couvertures mais le sommeil la désertait ; quoi qu'elle fasse, les réminiscences de l'attaques revenaient flotter devant ses yeux. Ces horribles scènes de mort et de désespoir qui ne la quitteraient sans doute jamais. Le dortoir était parfaitement silencieux mais Lily, ce soir là, pour la première fois, aurait souhaité que quelqu'un fasse du bruit, un vrai vacarme. Le silence l'oppressait, lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer. N'y tenant plus, la jeune fille se redressa en position assise et écarta les rideaux écarlates de son baldaquin.

Tel un papillon de nuit attiré par les flammes, le regard de Lily perça les ténèbres et tomba sur un point lumineux qui vacillait, incertain, près de la fenêtre. La jeune Evans se laissa glisser au sol, cherchant l'origine de la lumière. Son regard se posa sur la minuscule silhouette osseuse, accroupie sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et les longues boucles d'Elaine. Son amie tenait une poignée de flammes entre ses mains et s'abimait dans la contemplation du parc. Elle ne pleurait pas. Lily se dirigea silencieusement vers la jeune Jones.

Le sol de pierre était glacé sous ses pieds nus et le seul bruit qui lui parvenait était la respiration profonde de Vanessa, endormie dans son lit. Elaine ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence et lorsque Lily s'agenouilla à ses côtés, son amie ne daigna pas la regarder.

-El' ? Tenta Lily de sa voix la plus douce. Tu ne dors pas ?

Quelle question idiote, se dit-t-elle en se fustigeant mentalement. Elaine resta muette un petit moment puis, soudain, murmura.

-J'ai vu un garçon ; il était...Elaine pris une profonde inspiration. Ils l'ont tué, Lily. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelait, ni dans quelle maison il était…Il y eut une pause et puis. Ses parents, Lily, ses parents doivent savoir que…qu'il est…

Elaine était dans l'impossibilité de prononcer ce mot fatidique ; celui qui scellerait pour toujours l'image de ce garçon inconnu dans le passé. Lily posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Elaine, malgré les larmes qui nouaient sa gorge.

-Dumbledore a du les avertir…Ils doivent déjà savoir…

Les deux jeunes filles retombèrent dans un profond silence. Lily avait envie de parler, de partager ce fardeau d'horreurs qui la privait de sommeil mais quelque chose, sans doute le nœud qui obstruait sa gorge, la réduisait au mutisme. Elaine reporta son attention sur l'extérieur, baigné par la Lune et les silhouettes des montagnes, plus noires que les cieux, à l'horizon.

-Parfois je me demande ce qu'il y a, derrière ces montagnes…

Souffla lentement la jeune fille, étrangement détachée, presque pensive. Lily accueillit le changement de sujet avec un soupir de soulagement et haussa les épaules.

-Sûrement des landes et d'autres montagnes.

Elle distinguait, au loin, les crêtes noires des collines, et au-delà de Pré au Lard, surplombant les quais de la gare. Elaine ne répondit pas ; elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, la jeune Evans lança, sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Quelle importance ? Savoir ce qu'il y a derrière ces montagnes ?

-Pour toi, aucune. Elaine posa son front contre les carreaux glacés ; comme si elle voulait passer à travers la vitre. Il y a des nuits, comme celle-là, ou j'aimerais être un oiseau, sortir d'ici et voler par-dessus ces montagnes…Son souffle obscurcit le verre. Oui, voler…

-Pour aller où ?

Demanda doucement Lily. La conversation semblait, à première vue, n'avoir aucun sens, mais la jeune Evans ne se leurrait pas, Elaine cherchait à lui dire quelques chose. La jeune Aristocrate n'exprimait jamais ses angoisses, ses craintes ou même ses joies de façon spontanée ; et jamais à personne d'autre qu'à Lily. La jeune Evans était tout particulièrement fière de savoir qu'elle seule pouvait raviver le peu de spontanéité d'Elaine, dissiper sa raideur ; lui rendre la jeunesse et le naturel d'une enfant de seize ans. C'était pendant la nuit que ce qui restait de sentimental chez Elaine se réveillait et souvent, Lily la surprenait, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à regarder la nature endormie.

-Je n'en sais rien ; loin j'imagine…Elaine ferma les yeux et conclut. Je me sens stupide…

-Sûrement pas ! S'exclama Lily, essayant de faire un peu d'humour. Pessimiste, blasée et sarcastique oui, mais pas stupide !

Elaine rit ; un drôle de rire, presque indistinct, dénué de joie. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le parc plongé dans les ténèbres. Lily se rapprocha de son amie et lui entoura les épaules d'un bras. Elles restèrent muettes pendant quelques instants, puis...

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais un jour m'envoler ; j'ai le vertige.

Dit tristement Elaine. Lily essaya de sourire le plus sincèrement possible mais son visage semblait fait de bois et elle ne parvint qu'à esquisser une étrange grimace. Heureusement dans la lumière vacillante, Elaine ne le vit pas.

-Il faut aussi se rappeler la dure réalité qu'est l'attraction terrestre…Elle entendit Elaine pouffer et se dérida. Non, chère mademoiselle Jones, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, vous et moi ne quitterons jamais la terre ferme.

-Même sur un balais…

-Surtout pas sur un balai !

Les deux filles se sourirent, étrangement réconfortée par ces plaisanteries. Le vertige ; voilà ce qui les avaient unies en premier lieu, en première année. Grâce à cette terrible peur du vide, elles étaient devenues amies et grâce à cette terreur là, elles se rassuraient, ensembles. C'est étrange de calmer l'angoisse par la peur, se dit Lily, pensive.

-Quand même, murmurait Elaine une joue posée contre la vitre, j'aimerais bien voler…

-C'est humain. Expliqua Lily en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune Jones. Tous les humains veulent, un jour ou l'autre, ce qui est hors de leur portée. Devant le regard interdit de la jeune Jones, Lily reprit, faussement paternaliste. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, Lily réalisa à quel point elles étaient véridiques. Cherry Perkings désirait la perfection, Vanessa l'approbation unanime, Mary une vie digne d'un conte de fée, et Elaine…Que désirait Elaine Jones au juste ? Ne plus côtoyer sa famille ? Sortir du carcan des Sangs Purs ? Devenir une Guérisseuse hors pair ? Lily fronça les sourcils

-Qu'est-ce que tu désire, El' ?

-Manger une tonne du meilleur chocolat d'Honeydukes, me débarrasser de mon vertige, brûler vive ma tante Elisabeth…Elle soupira théâtralement. Que des choses hors de ma portée ; sauf peut être immoler ma tante…

.-Non. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, ne parvenant pas à masquer son sourire amusé. Je veux dire qu'est-ce que tu veux le plus au monde ?

-Finir mes études à Poudlard avec les honneurs, vivre au manoir familial, épouser le meilleur parti possible et rajouter quelques héritiers à la Maison des Jones.

-Et mis à part la leçon qu'on t'a appris par cœur, qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le visage d'Elaine était indéchiffrable ; Lily attendit patiemment une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Elaine se détourna lentement et contempla à nouveau l'horizon. Lily poussa un soupir, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et s'abîma, elle aussi, dans la contemplation muette du parc. Une chouette passa devant la fenêtre et une voix, venue du fond de son esprit, murmura doucement. Et toi, Lily, quel est ton plus cher désir ? La jeune Evans fronça les sourcils. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée…

* * *

**Voilà, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ; même si c'est une critique. Dans le prochain chapitre nous aurons droit à un point de vue un peu plus 'Vert et argent'...  
**


	7. Clair Obscur

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 4. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et de laisser un commentaire mais aussi tous ceux qui ont rajouté mon histoire à leurs Alerts. Vos petits mots me donnent une des ces pêches !**

**Pour Ce chapitre j'ai un peu expérimenté en changeant complètement de point de vue alors j'espère que ça vous plaira...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Clair Obscur**

**« Si vous jetez un sort à l'obscurité ; y verrez vous autre chose que l'obscurité ? » Paroles de Faust Finbad, dit l'ambigu. **

**Cachots, 2 Septembre 1976**

D'anciens folklores disent que les hommes sont nés pour vivre dans la lumière du jour, baignés par le soleil et l'azur des cieux. C'est peut-être vrai, en partie. Certaines personnes viennent au monde, s'élèvent, rayonnent ; tout cela sous l'éclatante lumière du jour. Mais d'autres, créatures de la nuit, restent dans l'ombre, tapis, attendant encore et encore, admirant cette lumière qui les dédaignerait toujours, jalousant secrètement celles qui vivaient sous son éclat. On les reconnaissait facilement, ces enfants de la nuit, ils étaient souvent secrets, distants, insaisissables. Ils ondulaient, dissimulaient, telles de noires volutes de fumées. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à la gloire et sa radiance brûlait leur peaux diaphanes. Alors ils se recroquevillaient dans l'ombre et observaient.

Le Choixpeau les répartissait équitablement dans les quatre maisons. Certains étaient courageux, d'autres dévoraient de nombreux livres, d'autres encore se montraient ambitieux, rusés, patients ou loyaux. Et pourtant ils étaient tous le fruit de la nuit. Severus Rogue faisait partie de ces gens là, condamnés aux ténèbres de l'ignorance et du dédain. Voué à admirer, de loin, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la flamme vacillante d'une chandelle, les anges lumineux que les cieux avaient déclarés leurs.

Lily Evans avait été, dés son âge le plus tendre, une enfant du soleil. Ses cheveux révélaient leur flamboyante beauté dés que le jour se levait. Ses yeux avaient la merveilleuse couleur des tendres feuilles estivales. Sa peau dorée semblait, sous la lumière, pailletée d'or. Elle riait souvent et bruyamment, virevoltait, dansait, aussi vivante et ardente qu'une flamme. Et comme l'homme est une étrange créature, souvent attiré par l'inatteignable, Severus Rogue avait aimé Lily Evans dès qu'il l'avait vue. Lentement, prudemment, il l'avait approchée, de peur qu'elle ne le brûle. Lorsqu'elle lui avait offert son amitié ; pour la première fois il avait resplendit de tous ses feux. Mais la froide lumière des cieux nocturnes est bien peu de choses face à la splendeur solaire. Et dans son bonheur, Severus Rogue avait oublié que la lumière ne se possède pas ; elle glisse et passe aux travers des mains de ceux qui la retiennent.

Lily Evans était partie. Lily Evans l'avait laissé.

Et Severus Rogue, désormais seul, maudissait mille fois cette insulte, ce sobriquet outrageant qui avait franchi ses lèvres. Sang de Bourbe. Alors même qu'il prononçait ce mot, blessé par la cuisante humiliation qu'il venait de recevoir, il avait su que Lily ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Comme au ralentit, il avait vu ses yeux verts se plisser, son visage se fermer. Dans ces prunelles superbes, la stupéfaction avait peu à peu laissé place à une froide colère, teintée de douleur_. Servilus_. Devant tous les autres, devant Potter et sa bande, elle l'avait appelé _Servilu_s ; ce surnom inventé par James Potter. Ce surnom si cruel. Servilus ; servile, soumis, de manière basse et humiliante. La servilité était l'attitude des gens faibles ou des hypocrites. Severus Rogue ne voulait pas faire partie des gens faibles. Ténébreux oui, mais fragile, jamais.

Mais plus que sa propre erreur, Severus Rogue maudissait les Gryffondors. Les condisciples de Lily qui, il en était intimement convaincu, la lui avaient arraché. Il y avait les filles de son dortoir ; ces mouches bourdonnantes qui l'assaillaient sans relâche. Aucune d'entre elles ne l'aimait, Severus le savait, et toutes avaient essayé de rompre le lien qui l'unissait à Lily. Il y avait cette Vanessa Little, qui le détestait cordialement. Une petite sotte qui fourrait son nez partout, et surtout dans les affaires des autres ; Severus était persuadé qu'elle s'attirerait de gros ennuis, surtout par les temps qui courraient. (Puis la Sang de Bourbe, Mary McDonald. Toujours couverte de breloques ridicules et qui passait ses journées à glousser pour de vagues raisons. Et pourquoi ne pas parler d'Alice Richards et de Franck Londubat, en septième année ? On les disait talentueux, charmants et surtout, amoureux. Severus les trouvait particulièrement grotesques ; toujours à se suivre , un sourire béat aux lèvres. Et enfin, il y avait Elaine Jones…

Severus Rogue la haïssait. C'était elle qui avait, peu à peu, pris sa place ; et ce dès sa première année. Une brulante jalousie le consumait lorsque Lily lui parlait de Jones ; selon elle c'était une personne extraordinaire. Severus l'avait bien observée ; Elaine Jones n'était qu'une petite princesse remplie de morgue et de sarcasme. Elle n'avait, de toute évidence, jamais manqué de rien. Elle avait tout : le sang Pur, de l'agent à foison, une famille renommée, d'excellentes notes et l'affection de leurs Professeurs. Elle suivait les règlements à la lettre, ne se mêlait d'aucune dispute et on ne lui connaissait aucun amour à part, peut être, celui des vieux livres poussiéreux. Elaine Jones était irréprochable, sous tous les aspects. Et ce constat navrant n'avait fait que fortifier la haine que Severus lui vouait.

Mais étrangement, le fait de savoir Lily de plus en plus inatteignable, entourée d'une marée de sangsues voraces, le fortifiait. Il était décidé à lui reparler, par tous les moyens. Il parviendrait a discuter avec elle ; ils avaient été meilleurs amis. Meilleurs amis. Elle lui pardonnerait. Elle devait lui pardonner. Et alors, tout redeviendrait comme avant…

Voilà la litanie que se répétait Severus Rogue chaque matin. Et ce quatre septembre 1976, dans son dortoir glacé, ne fit pas exception. Severus roula sur le côté et regarda les alentours. La lumière verdâtre qui illuminait le dortoir était toujours la même ; le poêle à bois était éteint et un air froid, légèrement humide, traversait la pièce. Il voyait Evan Rosier, déjà tout habillé, frissonner et se frictionner les bras. Severus n'était pas gêné par le froid. Lorsque son père avait perdu son emploi à l'usine, ses parents n'avaient plus eu le moyen de payer le chauffage et il avait très vite compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'en plaindre à proximité de son père, sous réserve de se faire impitoyablement rouer de coups.

Depuis la crise économique* la moitié des usines d'Angleterre du Nord n'employaient plus et Tobias Rogue après de nombreux recherches infructueuses, avait peu à peu sombré dans l'alcoolisme et la violence. Sa mère, Eileen, avait essayé de protéger Severus mais ses tentatives pour le préserver des colères paternelles n'avaient abouti qu'à une impressionnante collection d'ecchymoses sur sa propre chair. À_ Poudlard_, lui soufflait la voix éreintée d'Eileen Prince lorsque son père était absent, _à Poudlard tu seras heureux. Tout le monde est heureux là bas_. Seulement, sa prière n'avait pas été exaucée et la vie de Severus Rogue n'avait pas réellement connue d'améliorations. Sauf en ce qui concernait Lily.

Toujours Lily.

-Rogue ! C'était la voix de Rosier. Son camarade se planta devant son lit et lança. On va déjeuner ; tu viens ?

Evan Rosier était un grand garçon longiligne, aux cheveux châtains et aux traits patriciens. Il avait reçu une éducation presque princière et s'en vantait très régulièrement. Pourtant, contrairement à Marcus Avery, il ne s'était jamais montré ouvertement désagréable envers Severus. Il admirait son talents pour les potions et lui posait régulièrement des questions à ce sujet. S'il n'avait pas souvent critiqué son amitié avec Lily, une Gryffondor et une enfant de Moldue, Rogue aurait presque pu le considérer comme un ami.

Il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Il avait toujours été de nature taciturne. Seule Lily parvenait à le faire babiller des heures durant ; mais en présence de ses trois camarades, Mulciber, Avery et Rosier, il avait très rapidement comprit qu'il valait mieux se montrer prudent. Les trois garçons avaient d'importantes places dans le monde de la Sorcellerie et de nombreux contacts avec l'extérieur. Le garçon se leva, passa rapidement à la salle de bain, puis une fois vêtu descendit dans la salle commune.

Plongée dans la pénombre, comme toujours., la pièce possédait une beauté austère. Les pierres qui composaient les murs formaient des arabesques complexes et sinueuses, une tapisserie en velours vert couvrait tout un pan de mur et de nombreux canapés avaient été placés de façon à recréer d'innombrables petits salons. Au dessus de la cheminée de marbre, sculpté dans la blancheur de la roche s'enroulait un serpent, gueule ouverte. Les tables basses étaient en ébène et toutes arboraient l'emblème de Serpentard. Severus aimait cette pièce; il y avait de nombreux renfoncement ou se tapir, dans la pénombre, pour travailler en paix.

Sur le panneau en liège, ou étaient accrochées toute sortes de notes, le Professeur Slughorn avait épinglé un parchemin qui annonçait aux élèves que les cours avaient été annulés pour la journée et que la cérémonie de répartition se tiendrait dans la soirée. Le cœur de Severus s'accéléra. S'il parvenait à semer ses camarades de dortoir et à trouver Lily, il pourrait peut être essayer de lui parler…

Mais alors même qu'il pesait le pour et le contre d'une telle décision, une main se posa sur son épaule. Severus se retourna vivement, prêt à saisir sa baguette magique mais il ne s'agissait que de Mulciber.

-Nerveux ? Le garçon eut un sourire. C'est bien Rogue ; tu as de bons réflexes.

Mulciber était un immense garçon à la mine patibulaire. Il avait des épaules larges, des bras musculeux et des mains comme des battoirs ; et sous une frange noire et drue dépassaient deux petits yeux bruns, débordants d'intelligence et de ruse. Il s'était toujours montré amical envers Severus. Mais le jeune Rogue n'était pas dupe ; il savait que la chaleur de Mulciber était intéressée.

-Tu viens, on va déjeuner. Il montra le groupe de Serpentards qui s'amassait près de la porte. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop les faire attendre !

Rogue ne se força même pas à sourire. Il savait pertinemment que c'était Mulciber qu'ils attendaient. Depuis le départ de Malfoy et des Black c'était lui qui avait prit le commandement des Serpentard ; et ses camarades obéissaient tous parfaitement à ses ordres. Severus hocha la tête et suivit le groupe des verts et argent jusqu'à la grande salle. Elle était remplie. En observant les élèves assis tout autours de lui Severus remarqua que nombreux étaient ceux qui affichaient une moue qui était plus appropriée à des funérailles. De grands cernes noirâtres bordaient leurs yeux fatigués et certains pleuraient discrètement. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à la table des Serpentard Avery, avec son manque de discrétion habituelle, lança.

-Regardez les, ils devaient avoir tellement la trouille qu'ils n'ont pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit !

Rosier lui ordonna sèchement de se taire sous l'œil morne d'Actée Swan, l'une de ses camarades de classe, mais Avery poursuivit.

-Même les Gryffondors ont perdu leur arrogance ! Il rit et cracha. J'aurais aimé qu'ils crèvent !

Severus observa la table des rouges et or. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur les Maraudeurs. Lupin était absent, remarqua-t-il aussitôt. _Encore une fois_…Pettigrew semblait prêt à s'endormir dans son porridge. Black affichait une mine particulièrement sinistre et Potter baillait à intervalles réguliers. L'état pitoyable de ses Némésis ragaillardit Severus qui chercha Lily des yeux. Elle était en grande discussion avec un garçon séduisant, que Rogue ne reconnaissait pas. Lorsqu'il pivota légèrement il vit sa cravate bleue et bronze. Un Serdaigle. Un Serdaigle venu tout spécialement à la table des Gryffondor pour discuter avec Lily.

-C'est Adam Dale…

Souffla une voix à son oreille. Severus se retourna brusquement, brutalement ramené à la réalité et soudain saisit de peur à l'idée qu'on ait pu le surprendre en train d'observer Lily Evans, encore une fois. Mais ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles grises et les cheveux noirs de Regulus Black, un garçon fluet d'un an de moins que lui. C'était un jeune homme discret et taciturne mais Severus s'en était toujours méfié ; son incroyable ressemblance avec son frère ainé l'avait toujours révulsé. De plus, les messes basses du jeune Black n'avait pas échappé à Mulciber qui demanda doucereusement.

-Tu disais, Black ? Il sourit. C'est très dommages que seul Rogue ait eu le plaisir de t'entendre…

Rogue vit le garçon pâlir légèrement et, soudain prit par un drôle d'accès de compassion, lança.

-Black me faisait remarquer que McDonald, la Sang de Bourbe, était très rapidement sortie de l'infirmerie. Avec le sort de Stupefixion qu'elle a reçu elle aurait du rester alitée beaucoup plus longtemps.

Mulciber fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu par l'explication improvisée de Rogue. Mais le garçon resta parfaitement impassible et finalement, Mulciber hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est résistante pour une Sang de Bourbe, acquiesça Rosier. Le sortilège que lui a jeté Avery l'année dernière ne l'as même pas affectée !

L'Année précédente, Avery avait utilisé un peu de Magie noire sur McDonald. Pour essayer les effets du Sortilège qu'il avait appris mais également pour voir si les Sang de Bourbe résistaient à la magie comme les Sang Pur. C'était un vaste débat qui agitait les Serpentard ; déterminer si les enfants de Moldus étaient des Sorciers à part entière ou des résidus d'humains avec un peu de Magie. L'expérience d'Avery lui avait valu les remontrances de Mulciber ; si on parvenait à prouver que certains Serpentard utilisaient une telle Magie ils seraient tous renvoyés.

-…Je n'ai jamais pu le tester sur un Sang Pur, se plaignait Avery. J'aurais dù choisir un traître à son Sang pour voir la différence.

-Et qui tu aurais choisi ? Se moqua ouvertement Actée Swan en rejetant en arrière sa crinière filasse. Potter ou Black ?

Il y eut quelques rires ; tout le monde savait qu'Avery ne s'attaquait jamais aux Sorciers plus puissants que lui. Et, aussi difficile que ce soit à admettre pour les jeunes gens, Potter et Black étaient d'excellents Sorciers. Avery se froissa et riposta.

-Je pensais plutôt à Jones.

-Mauvais idée ! Lança Mulciber en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Apprends à réfléchir et choisi tes cibles avec précaution Avery, sinon il t'arrivera des ennuis…

-Il paraît qu'hier Jones est restée complètement pétrifiée devant Yaxley ! Mais comme…Il hésita puis ajouta. Il avait eu l'ordre d'épargner les Sang Pur alors il a transplané. Avery fit la grimace. Moi je l'aurait tué.

-Jones a le sang Pur, rétorqua Mulciber à mi-voix. Et son père est chef du département des aurors. Touche à un seul cheveux de sa fille adorée et tu te retrouvera à Azkaban avant d'avoir pu dire Quidditch ! Il gronda. Et vu que tu ne sais pas te taire, nous te suivrons probablement tous…

-Et puis…C'était la voix hésitante de Rose Bulstrode, une jeune fille d'une laideur inqualifiable, selon Severus. Lorsque le regard des autres se posa sur elle, elle rougit et ajouta précipitamment. On dit des choses…Sur Jones…On dit qu'elle fait des trucs…

-Des trucs ?

Demanda Rosier, perplexe. Bulstrode ouvrit la bouche, comme pour étayer sa théorie mais Actée Swan l'interrompit avec un bref mouvement de la main, comme si elle chassait une mouche particulièrement irritante.

-C'est des conneries ! Elle haussa les épaules. Des rumeurs pour donner un peu plus d'importance à la traître à son Sang, voilà tout !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte au juste ?

Demanda Mulciber, les sourcils froncés. Severus devait avouer qu'il était piqué par la curiosité ; les rumeurs, à Poudlard, avaient souvent un fondement tout à fait véridique. On disait que les Serpentard faisaient de la Magie Noire ; et certains d'entre eux la pratiquaient véritablement. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu un seul mot sur Jones. Si seulement il pouvait posséder quelques informations pour qu'elle perde l'estime de Lily…

-Oh, des choses…Actée Swan semblait décidée à rester vague mais sous le regard dur de Mulciber elle pâlit et raconta. On dit qu'elle fait des…des expériences…De drôles de choses…La nuit…

-Des expériences ?

Rosier semblait particulièrement suspicieux et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondors où Jones sirotait un thé brûlant, aussi banale et pincée que d'ordinaire. Finalement, Avery demanda stupidement.

-Vous croyez qu'elle fait de la Magie noire ?

-Non. C'était la voix glacée de Mulciber, qui ne détachait pas ses petits yeux cruels de Jones. Les Jones ont choisi le camp des Amoureux des Moldus il y à longtemps…

Severus observait toujours le profil pointu de l'amie de Lily Evans. qu'Est-ce que Jones, si obéissante, si respectueuse des règlements pouvait bien faire la nuit ? Tout cela paraissait absurde ; aussi absurde que le futur avènement d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pourtant…

-Peut être…Murmura-t-il. Peut être vaudrait-t-il mieux l'observer discrètement…Juste pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Avery hocha vigoureusement la tête et Bulstrode chuchota discrètement son approbation ; mais Rosier et Mulciber ne semblaient pas convaincus. Finalement Rosier lança, dubitatif.

-Jones n'as jamais dù enfreindre le règlement de sa vie…

-Justement, insista Rogue, décidé à trouver quelque chose à redire sur Elaine Jones. Ne serait ce pas merveilleux de découvrir que la fille d'un Auror célèbre, l'héritière des Jones, enfreint les règles, ou peut être même la loi ?

-Non. Trancha Mulciber. Son regard passa sur ses camarades et s'arrêta sur Rogue. La proposition serait intéressante en temps normal mais…Sa voix baissa d'un ton. Nous avons d'autres…priorités.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, curieux, mais Mulciber avait reporté son attention sur son assiette. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Certains, comme Regulus avaient l'air aussi perdus que Rogue, d'autres, comme Rosier et Actée Swan lui lançaient de drôles de regard à intervalles réguliers. Cogitant à toute vitesse, Severus engloutit rapidement le contenu de son assiette, sur le qui vive. On le laissa à ses questionnements jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner. À la sortie de la Grande Salle, Mulciber le rattrapa et, posant une main pesante sur son épaule, lança gravement.

-Rogue. Un mot.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un ordre. Severus fronça les sourcils, hocha la tête et suivit Mulciber jusqu'à un renfoncement, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. L'autre Serpentard ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, visiblement nerveux à l'idée qu'on puisse surprendre leur conversation. Lorsqu'il ce fut assuré que leur isolement soit complet, il murmura.

-Bien. Rogue ; j'ai une proposition à te faire.

-Une proposition ? Severus plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Encore une potion illégale ?

L'année passé, Mulciber lui avait demandé de préparer une potion particulièrement dangereuse qui, mystérieusement, avait disparu de la circulation, après que Rogue l'ai terminée. Mulciber soupira profondément et lança.

-Ca a un rapport avec ça, oui. Il croisa les bras. Tu te souviens de cette potion ? Rogue hocha brièvement la tête. Il se trouve que je l'ai donnée à…quelqu'un…Quelqu'un qui à été épaté par tes compétences.

-Qui ?

La suspicion de Rogue grimpa d'un cran. Il se doutait du nom que Mulciber allait prononcer avant même que le garçon ouvre la bouche.

-Tu as entendu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rogue ? Nouveau hochement de la tête. Il se trouve qu'il recherche des…éléments…parmi les jeunes Sorciers prometteurs. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir, cet été…Mulciber bomba le torse, visiblement très fier. Et je lui ai parlé de toi, Rogue. Tu es intelligent, talentueux et plein d'inventivité ; trois qualités que le Maître recherche et apprécie.

-Tu me proposes de m'enrôler dans les Mangemorts ?

Demanda brutalement Severus, déconcerté. Il avait toujours pensé que le fait d'être un Sang-mêlé l'aurait éliminé d'office. Mulciber fronça les sourcils, visiblement gêné par la brutalité de son camarade de dortoir. Il se contenta d'acquiescer en silence ; puis voyant le mutisme de Rogue, s'empressa d'ajouter à voix basse.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant, Rogue. Plus puisant que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer ! Il est prêt à t'accorder une place à ses côtés, c'est un immense honneur !

Severus hésita, suspicieux, et demanda brusquement.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?

Les yeux de Mulciber brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Il saisit fébrilement son camarade de dortoir par les épaules et murmura avec fièvre.

-Rogue, imagine…Un nouveau monde va se créer ; un monde où nous aurons notre place ! Si tu rejoins le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si tu lui est loyal, alors tu seras récompensé. Tu auras tout ce que tu voudras ! Imagine ! Mulciber le secoua. La richesse, le pouvoir, la gloire ! Tout ce que tu désires sera à ta portée !

-Tout…

Être reconnu. Sortir de l'ombre, vivre, lui aussi, sous la lumière éclatante des cieux, auréolé de gloire, apprécié, acclamé…

-Tout, Rogue ! Absolument tout ce dont tu as jamais rêvé…

Severus baissa la tête. Il avait rêvé d'habiter ailleurs, il avait rêvé d'avoir un autre père, de pouvoir faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, de rayer les Maraudeurs de la carte, d'éliminer Elaine Jones, de tuer son père…Mais par-dessus tout, il avait rêvé de Lily.

On louait souvent, à son plus grand malheur, le vert exceptionnel de ses prunelles et l'auburn flamboyant de ses cheveux. De nombreux regards suivaient les courbes harmonieuses de sa silhouette et la grâce de ses mouvements. Mais lui, Severus, connaissait tout ça par cœur. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour que son sourire enjoué lui revienne en mémoire, pour que la façon, si agaçante dont elle pianotait sur le sol lui apparaisse. Il l'avait vu rire, il l'avait regardé pleurer, crier, rougir. Il connaissait tout d'elle, ses défauts, ses manies. Pendant dix ans, Lily Evans avait été son rêve. Sa vie.

Et Lily Evans était une enfant de Moldus. L'une de ceux que Mulciber et, par extension, Voldemort, voulait éliminer.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-t-il. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse au calme.

-Severus. C'était la première fois que Mulciber prononçait son prénom. Le garçon avait une mine grave. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi tu n'as pas été visé pendant l'Attaque d'hier ?

-J'imagine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa puissance avaient quelques chose à voir là-dedans…

Répondit-t-il vaguement. La vieille, pendant l'attaque du train, aucun Mangemort n'avait essayer de le viser et, en compagnie de Rosier, ils avaient traversé la plaine sans encombres. Ils avaient été les premiers à revenir à Poudlard, avec quelques Poufsouffles chanceux. Severus n'avait presque rien vu du massacre et ce qu'on lui avait dit ne l'avait pas ému. Les humains avaient une fâcheuse tendance à romancer.

-Tout juste. Mulciber recula, mécontent. Écoute moi bien, Rogue ; j'ai réussi à obtenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il te veuille à ses côté. Une guerre se prépare ; j'aurais espéré que tu ais l'intelligence de choisir le bon camp.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Insista Rogue. Mulciber cligna lentement de l'œil, hocha la tête et marmonna.

-Réfléchis vite et si tu prend la bonne décision, nous tâcherons d'oublier que ta mère à épousé un Moldu.

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant un Rogue pétrifié par ces menaces à peine voilées. Il se trouvait face à un dilemme ; et un dilemme de taille

OoOoOoO

Avec son ciel étoilée, ses quatre longues tables remplies d'élèves, le tabouret et le vieux Choixpeau grisâtre et élimé, la grande salle était parée pour une cérémonie de répartition quelque peu tardive. Les élèves écoutèrent, avec plus ou moins d'attention, la chanson du Choixpeau et applaudirent les élèves répartis dans leur maison. Tout aurait pu paraître normal si les premières années n'avaient pas eu un air particulièrement terrifiés et si plusieurs élèves n'avaient pas affiché une moue qui aurait été plus appropriée à des funérailles.

Lily Evans ne faisaient surement pas partie de ceux là ; un sourire rêveur étirait ses lèvres. Le matin même, Adam Dale était venu lui demander comment elle allait et avait juré l'avoir cherché toute la soirée, après l'attaque, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe malencontreusement face à un Argus Rusard survolté et décidé qu'une retraite stratégique, dans son dortoir, serait une sage décision. Il s'était montré aussi agréable et courtois que d'ordinaire ; aussi parfait…les Mangemorts et les mauvaises nouvelles de la Gazette étaient si lointains.

-Eh…Souffla une voix, en face de Lily. Regardez, le fauteuil de Moore est vide.

Lily leva la tête et croisa le regard chaleureux d'Alice Richards. Alice avait un an de plus qu'elle. C'était une jeune fille ronde et sympathique, passionnée par le Quidditch et son petit-ami, Franck Londubat. Elle montrait la table des professeurs, où effectivement, le siège de Mr. Moore, qui enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal, était vacant.

-C'est bizarre, murmura Vanessa. Vous croyez qu'il est malade ?

Lily s'apprêtait à répondre que c'était hautement improbable lorsque le directeur, Albus Dumbledore se leva. Lily avait toujours admiré Dumbledore, avec sa barbe blanche qui lui donnait l'air d'un vieux sage et ses yeux bleus, qui semblaient tout percevoir, tout saisir…Mais ce soir là, son visage était grave et marqué par la lassitude et peut-être un peu de tristesse.

-Voilà que cette cérémonie de Répartition, plus tardive que prévue, est terminée. Mais avant que nous remplissions nos estomacs de victuailles, laissez-moi prononcer quelques mots.

La Grande Salle était plongé dans un silence complet et tous les regards étaient posés sur Dumbledore. Il poursuivit.

-Concernant l'attaque qui a eu lieu dans le train, hier, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle a causée de nombreuses victimes. Et vous avez surement tous lu Gazette du Sorcier, qui indique clairement la position du Ministère concernant cette affaire. Il se racla la gorge. Certaines personnalités préféreraient que je m'en tienne à la version officielle et que je vous laisse dans l'ignorance, mais ceci, malheureusement, m'est inconcevable.

Ses yeux perçants parcoururent l'assemblée et Lily sentit sa gorge de nouer et ses mains devenir moite d'anticipation.

-L'attaque d'hier a été organisée par un groupuscule nommé Mangemorts, qui obéissent aux ordres de Lord Voldemort. Ils défendent l'idéologie selon laquelle les Sorciers devraient être réduits à une certaine caste et recourent à la violence depuis quelques mois. L'attaque du Poudlard Express n'était pas la première et ne sera sans doute pas la dernière de leurs actions.

Un murmure à la fois effrayé et incrédule parcourut les rangs et Lily vit Actée Swan murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Rosier.

-Ne cédez pas à la panique, dit Dumbledore, rétablissant le silence. Le monde que nous connaissons subit des changements ; nous allons tous devoir lutter contre Voldemort et cela, j'en ai bien peur, va demander l'unité entre chacun d'entre vous….Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Gryffondors et celle des Serpentard. Sans cohésion, nous n'obtiendrons pas la fin de l'intolérance.

Lily échangea un regard tristement entendu avec Elaine. Ce que demandait Dumbledore tenait presque du miracle.

-Pour le moment remémorons nous les sept élèves qui ont péris sous le joug de la violence et souvenons nous d'eux lorsque l'heure viendra pour chacun d'entre nous de faire un choix ; le choix entre le bien et la facilité.

Les yeux d'Elaine étaient ridiculement grands alors qu'elle observait Albus Dumbledore ; Lily n'aurait su dire à quoi pensait son amie, mais la frayeur et une drôle de compréhension se mélangeait dans ses prunelles

-Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, le Professeur Moore a du nous quitter, précipitamment, après les événements d'hier.

Une voix qui ressemblait suspicieusement à celle de Sirius Black, murmura un 'lâche' et Lily entrouvrit la bouche ; leur professeur avait-t-il pris la fuite ?

-Je vais donc tenter de trouver un remplaçant…

Elaine poussa un glapissement, sûrement terrifiée à l'idée de manquer quelques mois de cours, et se plaqua précipitamment une main sur la bouche. Dumbledore conclut avec un sourire malicieux et un regard dans la direction de la jeune Jones.

-Bien entendu, vous aurez tous un nouveau Professeur sous peu et vos examens ne seront pas menacés.

Lily et Vanessa lancèrent un sourire railleur en direction d'Elaine, qui avait la couleur d'un poivron mur, et Alice souffla avec un sourire.

-Elaine Jones, la seule fille plus effrayée de manquer une semaine de cours que d'affronter une horde de Mangemorts…

-Ce n'est pas…

-Ne nie pas, El'. Rétorqua Vanessa en riant. Nous savons toutes que c'est vrai…

Elaine grommela quelques mots inintelligibles tandis que ses amies ne parvenaient plus contenir leurs éclats hilares. Lorsque la nourriture se matérialisa sur la table, les Mangemorts étaient à nouveau très loin de l'esprit de la jeune Evans, qui, toujours euphorique, remplit généreusement son assiette. Et lorsque Vanessa leva sa coupe, comme pour porter un toast, Lily ne fut pas surprise de l'entendre dire.

-A notre début d'année catastrophique ! Faite que la suite soit meilleure !

-Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait être pire…Marmonna Elaine. Sauf si Dumbledore ne trouve pas de Professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal avant le mois de juin, bien entendu.

-Ou que les Canons de Chudley battent les Harpies de Hollyhead.

Ajouta Alice avec un air particulièrement philosophe. Les jeunes filles s'entreregardèrent puis éclatèrent à nouveau d'un rire bruyant. Oui, les Mangemorts, les meurtres et le discours de Dumbledore étaient si lointains…Et elles étaient si jeunes ; trop pour rester plongées dans la tristesse.

* * *

*= Rogue parle de la crise économique qui à secoué l'Angleterre dans les années soixantes.

**Pffiuu...J'ai eu du mal à le boucler celui là et j'ai encore des doutes alors chers lecteurs, je fais appel à vous...**

**Accio Rewievs !**

**Ah et j'oubliais ; j'ai écrit un OS humoristique sur les vacances de Mary et Vanessa à la demande de ma chère Beta Redeuse. A votre avis, dois je le publier ?  
**


	8. Cocktail de Sorciers

**Chapitre 5**

**Cocktail de Sorciers**

**7 Septembre 1976, Poudlard, tour de Gryffondor**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, James Potter resta parfaitement immobile ; yeux fixés sur le plafond immaculé. Le dortoir que partageaient les Maraudeurs était plongé dans le silence et la pénombre. Peter et Sirius dormaient encore, emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures écarlates. James se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux et se redressa. Il saisit ses lunettes, posées sur sa table de chevet et se leva. Les murs du dortoir avaient été, comme chaque année, recouverts d'affiches hétéroclites, mélangeant Quidditch, bandes musicales et photographies diverses.

Les yeux de James Potter se posèrent sur le lit de Remus, vide. Le jeune Lupin était toujours le premier à se lever et, le connaissant, il devait déjà les attendre dans la salle commune. Remus aimait tout particulièrement observer la lumière matinale s'infiltrer par les vitraux de cette pièce ; James, quand à lui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de passer une demi-heure à regarder le vide. Mais il ne remettait pas les étranges habitudes de Remus en question…Après tout n'avait-t-il pas tenté de compter les tâches de rousseur de Lily Evans la veille ?

James secoua la tête et saisit son uniforme. Voilà cinq jours qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard et malgré toute la bonne volonté des Maraudeurs, et leurs premières facéties, une espèce de morosité planait toujours sur le château. Sirius répétait que tout reviendrait bientôt à la normale, mais du haut de ses seize ans, James Potter en doutait. Bien sur, il savait et espérait, que la joie reviendrait et pourtant, il n'ignorait pas non plus que le souvenir de l'attaque ne s'effacerait jamais ; telle une plaie qui laisse une cicatrice blanchâtre, les réminiscences de cette journée demeureraient gravées dans toutes les mémoires.

Il passa à la salle de bain sans se soucier de la discrétion. ses amis se réveilleraient sous peu, de toute façon. Une fois vêtu de son uniforme, la cravate détaché -il n'avait jamais su en faire le nœud-, il retrouva le dortoir, éclairé, cette fois ci. Ses yeux se posèrent en premier sur Sirius, assit dans son lit, l'air encore trop ensommeillé pour parler avec cohérence, puis sur Peter, qui portait un pyjama trop court, et s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Son ami s'abîmait dans la contemplation du parc désert. Qu'y voyait-il de si passionnant, James n'aurait su le dire. Il s'approcha lentement de Peter.

-Eh, Peter…

Tenta-t-il gauchement, sentant la mélancolie inhabituelle du jeune Pettigrew. Celui-ci tourna vers lui ses petits yeux humides. Peter avait toujours été petit et grassouillet, et ses cheveux ternes, son nez pointu et ses yeux éternellement brillants lui donnaient, dans le malheur, une apparence particulièrement misérable.

-Salut James…

James dansa d'un pied à l'autre. Remus était l'empathique, celui qui donnait de bons conseils. Lui était toujours très maladroit concernant les maux de l'esprit ; il lui fallait du concret.

-Euh…Ça va ? James s'éclaircit la gorge et prit son courage à deux mains, essayant désespérément de retrouver son habituelle confiance en soi. Bon, j'imagine que ça ne va pas si bien que ça…

-J'ai eu peur…

L'aveu de Peter le rendit muet et lorsque James chercha Sirius du regard, espérant implorer l'aide de son ami, il vit que celui-ci c'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autre explication ; il savait très bien de quoi Peter voulait parler. James avait eu peur, lui aussi, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Un garçon, et un Gryffondor, qui plus est, n'était pas censé avoir peur.

-James ; tu crois que c'est normal, quand on est à Gryffondor, d'avoir peur ?

Non, souffla une voix dans la tête de James. A Gryffondor, on était censés être nobles et courageux, forts comme des Lions. Son père le lui avait répété des centaines de fois. Et pourtant, lors de l'attaque, James Potter avait eu peur ; pour ses amis, pour Lily et pour lui-même. Peur de mourir, peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Il aurait bien voulu l'avouer à Peter, qui attendait sa réponse avec des yeux à la fois tristes et avides, mais il ne pouvait s'y résigner. James Potter n'avait peur de rien, se répétait-t-il, un vrai Gryffondor. Peur de rien. S'il se le répétait assez souvent peut être oublierais-t-il ses genoux tremblants et ses mains moites ?

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Wormtail ! S'exclama James, optant pour un air badin de façade. Tu as l'air d'avoir pris dix ans !

Il offrit un sourire malicieux à Peter et traversa la pièce, ne jetant qu'un seul regard par dessus son épaule. Peter regardait à nouveau le parc, toujours aussi mélancolique.

- Rappelle-moi d'acheter une corde avant de te demander de me remonter le moral, Prongs…

Ces intonations à la fois sarcastiques et facétieuses ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Sirius Black, le meilleur ami que James Potter n'ait jamais eu. Le garçon était sortit de la salle de bain et souriait avec nonchalance, comme si tout était parfaitement normal, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Ils observèrent tous les deux Peter, qui entra à son tour dans la salle d'eau en traînant des pieds et James rétorqua.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, a ma place.

-Prongs, Prongs, mon cher ami…Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Contrairement à toi, je suis assez intelligent pour laisser la tache fastidieuse de parler de sentiments à ce vieux Moony il est très doué pour ça.

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais ajouta, sans conviction.

-Pet' avait l'air vraiment triste et…

-Et il s'en remettra dés qu'il aura avalé son petit déjeuner ! Clama le jeune Black en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, signifiant la fin de la conversation. J'ai tellement faim que j'avalerais un Hippogriffe !

OoOoOoO

Lily Evans était, de toute évidence, la plus belle créature qui n'ait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Du moins c'est-ce qui pensait James Potter en l'observant ce matin là. Il avait oublié la pile de Pancakes posée devant lui et le discours de Remus, qui parlait des propriétés d'une plante qui lui était inconnue.

Rien, pas même l'étonnante beauté de Cherry Perkings, pourtant non loin de là, ne pouvait se comparer à Lily.

Lily Evans : qu'il l'ait méprisée, hait ou aimée, elle ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent. Même en première année, quand lui et Sirius lui tiraient les nattes, il prenait un étrange plaisir à la côtoyer. Ses sentiments pour elle avaient changé à la fin de leur troisième année. Au début, son intérêt pour Lily Evans n'avait concerné que l'amitié, puis, les années passant, il s'était surpris à l'observer, à la trouver belle, gracieuse, perspicace. Il s'était amusé, plusieurs fois, dans la salle commune, à compter ses tâches de rousseur. Et puis souvent, il pensait a elle ; presque tous les jours. Mais James Potter avait compris, avec une amertume qui s'était peu à peu transformée en jalousie viscérale, qu'elle lui préférerait toujours Severus Rogue, son meilleur ami. Un sale petit bonhomme plongé jusqu'au nez dans la Magie Noire, dénué de la moindre qualité et, qui plus est, à Serpentard.

Quand Lily avait déclaré que son amitié avec Severus Rogue était terminée, l'année précédente, James s'était bercé de douces illusions. Il avait pensé, avec une joie sans borne, qu'elle serait enfin accessible mais il découvrait, avec une horreur grandissante, qu'elle lui imputait sa dispute avec Rogue et depuis l'attaque du Poudlard Express, elle l'ignorait royalement.

Il lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie ! Se dit-t-il avec irritation. Son regard glissa sur Sirius, qui riait d'une plaisanterie de Peter ; non, c'était Sirius qui l'avait menée, saine et sauve, jusqu'au Portoloin. C'était lui qu'elle avait remercié, peu après, dans la salle commune. Il eut un étrange creux à l'estomac et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas jalouser son meilleur ami ; après tout c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de rester avec Lily…

-Nous disions donc que le James Potter est une créature rarissime, dont nous n'avons trouvé qu'un seul spécimen. Sa dangerosité est nulle. J'ai pu en effet, me rapprocher à une cinquantaine de centimètre, sans qu'il n'ait la moindre réaction. En effet, le James Potter, une fois en rut, perd tout intérêt pour la nourriture et sa vie sociale. Son manque de réaction peut également être attribué à sa nature ; en effet, rappelons-nous que le James Potter est un organisme monocellulaire, donc dénué de cerveau…Il est également important de remarquer cette étrange sécrétion salivaire qui s'échappe de sa mâchoire à chaque fois que le James Potter aperçoit un spécimen de Lily Evans.

James cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il prit lentement consciences des rires sardoniques de Remus et Peter et se tourna aussitôt vers le responsable de ces rires moqueurs, à savoir son meilleur ami, Sirius Black. Oubliant ses sombres pensées et sa culpabilité naissante, il lui asséna un coup de coude vengeur.

-Ah…Son ami mima théâtralement la peur. Le James Potter sort de son état de léthargie et montre son arme la plus létale : le coup de coude.

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et, redressant ses lunettes, grommela pour la forme.

-Va te faire foutre, Black.

Sirius se contenta d'éclater de rire. James, souriant, reporta son attention sur son assiette de Pancakes qu'il avait négligé pour cogiter. Il y eut un instant de silence que Peter rompit.

-Dumbledore n'as toujours pas trouvé de prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal…Il secoua la tête. Il y en à qui disent que personne ne veut de ce poste ; à cause de la malédiction.

On disait que le poste de Professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, depuis leur deuxième année, était maudit. Chaque professeur, selon les rumeurs, ne pouvait rester qu'un an à ce poste et même les sceptiques devaient reconnaîtrais, après avoir eu quatre Professeurs consécutifs, qu'il n'y avait guère de place à la coïncidence la dedans. James prit un air pensif et compta sur ses doigts.

-Stillbad à été viré pour avoir montré des Sortilèges de Magie Noire à des cinquièmes années. Puis on à eu Anita Morwell qui est partie à l'étranger étudier les créatures Magiques. ..

-Ensuite il y à eu Greengrass, poursuivit Remus, et Moore….

-Qui a pris la fuite comme le lâche qu'il à toujours été. Conclut Sirius avec virulence. Le fait que leur Professeur se soit, de toute évidence, enfuit l'avait plongé dans une colère noire et depuis, il ne manquait pas une occasion de le traiter de couard. Ce type n'a jamais valu une noise de toute façon. !

-Tu es dur ! Intervint brusquement Peter. Lorsque le regard des trois autres, dont celui, mécontent, de Sirius, se posèrent sur lui, il s'empourpra mais poursuivit. Peut être qu'il avait des bonnes raisons de partir…De la famille…

Le jeune Black lança un regard légèrement dédaigneux à son ami, haussa les épaules et se détourna, laissant son regard flotter nonchalamment sur la grande salle. Ses yeux gris s'arrêtèrent sur la table de Serdaigle. James suivit son regard ; les bleus et bronze semblaient surexcités, des murmures parcouraient la tables et plusieurs filles gloussaient et montraient quelques chose du doigt. Bientôt James vit un garçon se lever ; brun et élancé il le reconnut immédiatement ; Adam Dale

Il était encadré de deux de ses amis et leur murmurait quelques choses à toute vitesse. James fronça les sourcils ; il n'avait jamais aimé Dale. Tout le monde l'aimait, et surtout la population féminine qui le traitait de Gentleman cultivé et jovial. Pour James Potter, Dale n'était qu'un bellâtre bouffi d'orgueil. En plus, c'était un supporter des Frelons de Wildburne ; et James Potter abhorrait les Frelons de Wildburne…

Le Serdaigle s'avança, poussé par ses deux amis, vers la table des Gryffondors et vers le groupe des fil!es de Sixième années. Avec une fureur grandissante, James observa les réactions du groupe. Vanessa Little leva les yeux et tendit le cou, intéressée. Mary McDonald partit dans une série de gloussements ridicules et Elaine Jones arqua un sourcil mi-perplexe mi-dédaigneux ; mais ce n'était pas surprenant, Jones semblait mépriser la terre entière.

Mais le pire fut de voir les joues de Lily s'empourprer et le geste nerveux qu'elle fit pour rejeter ses cheveux auburn en arrière. Il vit Adam Dale danser d'un pied à l'autre et ses poings se serrèrent machinalement…

-Je crois que tu viens de te faire griller, Prongs.

Souffla la voix détachée de Sirius. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et Peter lui lança une grimace navrée alors que Dale s'éclaircissait la gorge, prêt, sans doute, à demander à Evans de sortir avec lui. Sans même savoir comment elle était arrivée là, la baguette de James se trouva serrée au creux de sa main moite. La seule pensée que Lily puisse se trouver dans les bras d'Adam Dale lui était tout bonnement insupportable et l'image de ses lèvres pleines posées sur celles du Serdaigle lui laissa un affreux gout de bile dans la bouche. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il pointa discrètement sa baguette vers Dale et murmura la formule qu'il avait destinée à Servilus le matin même.

L'effet fut immédiat, lorsqu'Adam Dale ouvrit la bouche ; à la place de la déclaration enflammée qu'il devait sans doute avoir dû préparer à l'avance, s'échappa une bruyante éructation. Il y eut des cris dégoûtes à la tables des Gryffondor et le garçon se couvrit immédiatement la bouche, s'empourprant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Sans jeter un regard de plus à Lily, il s'enfuit de la grande salle dans un tourbillonnement de cape. James quand à lui eut le plaisir d'entendre le rire de la plupart de ses camarades se répercuter dans la grande salle.

Lily se leva, écœurée, et lança un regard froid en direction des Maraudeurs ; elle savait pertinemment qui était à l'origine de l'humiliation d'Adam. Elaine et Vanessa la suivirent. La première arborait un air particulièrement pincé et la seconde masquait mal son amusement. Tout en lançant à Potter un regard meurtrier, Lily quitta la pièce, poings serrés.

OoOoOoO

-Ce type est une vraie nuisance ! Tempêtait Lily en parcourant les couloirs de l'école, talonnée par Vanessa et Elaine. Adam était tellement mal à l'aise qu'il n'a même pas voulu me parler !

-Peut être que c'est mieux ainsi, plaisanta Vanessa, vu ce qu'il se passe à chaque fois qu'il essaye de parler…

Elaine fronça son nez pointu, dégoûtée et Lily s'empourpra, furieuse mais Vanessa se contenta de lui adresser un sourire malicieux, absolument pas déstabilisée par la colère de son amie.

-C'est dégoûtant ! Reprit Lily. Potter à un tel ego qu'il se croit tout permis ; et humilier Adam de cette façon, devant toute la grande salle….

-Alors qu'il allait sûrement te demander de t'accompagner à Pré au Lard…

Glissa sournoisement Vanessa, les yeux brillants de malice. Lily pinça les lèvres et une rougeur qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la colère se répandit jusqu'à son cou.

-Ça n'a rien à voir…Et puis, de toute manière, je ne sais pas ce qu'Adam me voulait…

-Allons, Lily ! S'exclama Vanessa en lui attrapant le bras. Même Elaine à comprit ce qu'Adam te voulait !

-Ce qui signifie ?

Coupa froidement Elaine, qui s'était bien gardée, jusqu'alors, de participer à la conversation. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les conflits et les récriminations de Lily à l'encontre de Potter lui donnaient toujours un affreux mal de tête. Vanessa se tourna vers la jeune Aristocrate et lança joyeusement.

-Ce qui signifie que tu en connais plus au sujet de l'Histoire de Poudlard que sur les garçons, El'…En un mot, tout le monde sais que tu es coincée, ma vieille !

Elaine s'immobilisa en plein milieu du couloir et s'appuya sur une armure, comme si l'équilibre lui manquait. Son visage rougit affreusement et elle plissa les yeux.

-Excuse moi,…Persifla-t-elle, vénéneuse. De penser qu'il y à des choses plus fascinantes qu'une bande de crétins qui transpirent la testostérone à longueur de journée ! Elle reprit son chemin et dépassa ses deux amies, le nez résolument pointé vers le plafond. Et je ne suis pas coincée !

Lily et Vanessa échangèrent un regard tristement entendu et suivirent leur amie qui descendait à présents les marches qui menaient au hall de l'école. La récréation venait de sonner et visiblement Elaine contait sortir dans le parc. Lily la suivit ; elle n'avait pas envie de laisser son amie, aussi exaspérante soit-t-elle, seule dans le parc. Et puis le sarcasme d'Elaine pourrait la détendre, se dit-t-elle en souriant.

Mais soudain le sourire s'effaça des lèvres de la jeune Evans et ses yeux verts se plissèrent dangereusement. Aussitôt, Elaine et Vanessa suivirent son regard et leurs visages se fermèrent. Sa silhouette noueuse légèrement penchée vers l'avant, sa pâleur plus maladive que jamais et son visage maigre éternellement entouré par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et gras, Severus Rogue s'approchait rapidement d'elles. Il s'immobilisa à une distance raisonnable et ses yeux noirs passèrent de Lily à ses deux amies. Une moue d'intense déplaisir distordit son visage pendant une fraction de seconde. Ce détail irrita la jeune Evans qui lança.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Severus ?

Le garçon secoua la tête de gauche à droite et lança.

-Lily, je dois te parler…Ses yeux noirs tombèrent sur les deux autres jeunes filles et il poursuivit. Juste une minute.

Lily regarda les alentours ; le grand hall de pierre était relativement désert, à part pour la présence de quelques groupes d'élèves, dont aucun ne faisait partie de Serpentard, remarqua la jeune fille avec un intense déplaisir

-Oh, je vois…Un rictus à la fois sarcastique et douloureux étira les lèvres de Lily. Tu as pris toutes les précautions pour qu'Avery, Rosier ou Mulciber ne te surprennent pas entrain de parler avec moi. Une enfant de Moldus.

Elle se détourna, prête à quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible et fit signe a ses deux amies de la suivre.

-Attends ! Lily s'immobilisa et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Il faut vraiment que je te parle…Ce n'est pas comme ça ; du tout !

-Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire que je me trompe, Severus ? Lily avait le visage fermé et gardait une voix résolument froide. On a déjà eu cette discussion l'année dernière. Notre amitié était terminée. Finie.

-Lily…Rogue semblait hésiter. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Lily puis ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur les deux autres, silencieuses et attentives. On ne pourrait pas s'éloigner un peu…

-Elaine et Vanessa sont mes amies, clama Lily d'une voix forte, si tu veux me parler ce sera devant elles ou pas du tout.

-Très bien. Le garçon observa Vanessa et Elaine, peu amène, mais il poursuivit en ne regardant que Lily. Je voudrais te dire, encore une fois que je suis désolé pour…

-Pour m'avoir traité de Sang de Bourbe devant tout le monde ? Coupa sèchement Lily. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ça.

-Mais…Le teint jaunâtre du garçon passa à l'écarlate et ses yeux se plissèrent. Tu as bien pardonné à Potter ; je t'ai vu avec lui, à l'infirmerie après l'attaque du train…

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, s'emporta aussitôt Lily, virant elle aussi à l'écarlate. Potter est et restera un insupportable crétin !

Le visage grêle de Severus Rogue sembla imperceptiblement se détendre et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, mais Lily n'avait pas terminé. Le souvenir de l'insulte de Severus avait éveillé en elle une inextinguible amertume et elle poursuivit.

-Potter n'a rien à voir avec notre discussion, Severus. Je ne reviens pas sur ce que je t'ai dit après les Buses. Tu as chois tes amis ; moi les miens.

-Lily…La voix de Rogue n'était plus qu'un murmure. Nous avons été amis meilleurs amis même, pendant des années…Tu ne peux pas…Juste à cause d'une erreur…

-Et quelle erreur…Souffla Lily, d'une voix à la fois lasse et émue. Va-t-en Sev', s'il te plaît.

-Pas question ! Les trois filles sursautèrent ; il était tellement rare que Severus Rogue hausse le ton que ce brusque changement de volume les prit toutes au dépourvu. Pas avant que tu m'aies dit que tu me pardonnes ; pas avant que tu acceptes d'être à nouveau mon amie !

Lily Evans était impressionnée ; impressionnée et touchée. Severus parlait rarement avec une telle ferveur, sauf quand il s'agissait de potions, et jamais de leur amitié avec un tel zèle et surtout devant autrui ; Elaine et Vanessa en particulier. Peut être qu'il était sincère après tout…Lily dansa d'un pied a l'autre, hésitante.

L'indécision le Lily Evans aurait pu changer le court de l'histoire des Sorciers si seulement quatre silhouettes parées de cravates vert et argent n'étaient pas sorties de la Grande Salle a ce moment précis et n'avaient pas remarqué la vive discussion entre l'un de leurs camarades et la jeune Préfète de Gryffondor. Ils s'approchèrent et entourèrent Rogue, telle une meute affamée.

-Tiens, tiens…Dit un garçon avenant, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?

Il montrait avec mépris les trois filles de Gryffondor. Celles-ci étaient toutes sur les qui-vive et Vanessa avait aussitôt plongé une main dans l'une des poches de son uniforme, ou devait se trouver sa baguette. Elles regardaient le groupe de Serpentard. Il y avait Rosier, le charmant brun avec ses yeux brillants mais froids. Avery, plus petit, plus grêle, et dont les boucles sombres cascadaient jusqu'aux épaules. Mulciber, le colosse au regard cruel. Actée Swan, la dernière, était la seule fille du groupe. Grande et svelte, elle avait une crinière d'un blond sale et des yeux fous.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches avec _elle_, Rogue ?

Demanda brutalement Avery. Lily zyeuta Vanessa, qui avait tiré sa baguette et Elaine qui regardait la scène, apparemment très calme.

-Je t'en prie, Avery, ne gaspille surtout pas ton maigre vocabulaire a mes dépends….

Dit sarcastiquement la jeune Evans. Avery plissa les yeux, sortit sa baguette et la leva, prêt à jeter un sort à Lily mais Mulciber attrapa son poignet au vol et lui tordit le bras ; assez fort pour arracher une grimace de douleur a Avery, qui baissa sa baguette, arborant une moue boudeuse. Swan souriait et elle s'avança, minaudant.

-Il faut nous pardonner, très chères…Vous voyez, Severus nous avait assuré qu'il en avait terminé avec cette…_relation _avec une Sang de Bourbe. Nous sommes donc très étonnés de le voir te parler, Evans.

Lily sentit Elaine se trémousser nerveusement, a ses côtés. Elle écarta les bras, feignant un sourire chaleureux.

-Rogue a dit la vérité. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder en direction de Severus. Nous ne sommes plus amis. Maintenant ; vous pouvez partir.

-Ça, c'est à nous d'en décider.

Répliqua froidement Rosier. L'atmosphère entre les eux groupes se tendit. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient rapprochés, formant un cercle autour des jeunes gens, avides de voir ou mènerait la dispute. Il n'était pas rare de voir les rencontres entre Serpentards et Gryffondors tourner en rixes. D'ailleurs une petite Poufsouffle piailla.

-He ! Vous allez vous battre en duel ou pas ?

-Non, répliqua calmement Elaine Jones sans jeter le moindre regard à la petite fille. Le règlement l'interdit.

-Tu sais ou on se le met ton règlement, traître a ton sang ?

Rétorqua Avery en pointant sa baguette vers Elaine dont la seule réaction fut un léger tic nerveux qui agita le coin de sa bouche. Actée Swan observa la jeune Jones, impassible et leva les yeux au ciel, s'exclamant joyeusement.

-Regardez moi ça. Les vaillants Gryffondors ! Elle rit. Deux Sang de Bourbe et une Traître à son sang trop effrayée pour se battre contre nous. Elle repartit dans une hilarité qui sonnait faux puis siffla. Lâches !

Vanessa leva sa baguette avec un grondement furieux mais Lily lui lança un regard d'avertissement et la jeune fille, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, ravala sa colère et son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps.

-Personne ne se battra dans ce couloir…

Tenta à nouveau Lily, mais le destin était décidément contre elle et la haute silhouette de Sirius Black sembla se matérialiser, Pettigrew sur ses talons, juste derrière elle. Aussitôt, le hall sembla se glacer et Avery brandit sa baguette en direction du nouvel arrivant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe par ici ? Demanda Black avec un haussement de sourcils moqueur en direction des Serpentards. Ne me dites pas que vous voulez tous faire un tour l'infirmerie dés la deuxième semaine de l'année ? Votre masochisme m'inquiètes, parfois.

-Il ne se passe strictement rien, répondit Lily, au bord de la crise nerveuse. Et personne n'atterrira à l'infirmerie….

Malheureusement, personne ne l'écouta. Swan s'avança vers Sirius et demanda, mielleuse.

-Sirius Black, notre cher traître a son sang. Comment c'est passé le retour de ta petite _escapade_ chez les Potter. Il me semble que ta mère n'était pas ravie j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop _puni_…

-La ferme, Swan ! Gronda Sirius

-Vexé ? Swan leva les yeux au ciel. J'ai toujours dit que Walburge aurait du t'abandonner dans un caniveau, ou vivent les chiens de ton espèce.

Black fit un pas en avant et Lily tendit le bras pour l'empêcher de bondir sur Swan. La fureur déformait le visage de Black et il semblait prêt à achever la Serpentard à mains nues. Actée Swan avait, quand à elle levé sa baguette et paraissait déterminée à s'en servir.

-Écartes toi, Actée, dit soudain Rosier, en posant une main réconfortante, et presque paternelle, sur l'épaule de sa camarade. Ta place n'est pas ici.

- Tais-toi ! S'écria celle ci d'une voix stridente. Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais ton inférieure !

-Il a raison, pourtant, déclara Sirius avec un air particulièrement mauvais mais d'une voix résolument condescendante. Tu devrais partir, Actée ; avec ta santé fragile et tes pauvres ressources Magiques, qui sait ce qui pourrais t'arriver lors d'un duel…Il lança une œillade à Avery et poursuivit, moqueur. Fais-toi accompagner par Avery ; j'ai entendu dire qu'il te salivait dessus depuis des années ; il sera ravi de partager un moment seul avec toi.

Rosier passa à l'écarlate et brandit sa baguette, menaçant, et visiblement, jaloux. Lily, pour sa part, luttait pour retenir Sirius et soudain, s'exclama d'une voix forte.

-Ça suffit ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore réalisé, McGonagall traîne dans les couloirs et si elle surprend un duel nous serons tous punis ! Alors on ferait mieux de partir gentiment chacun de son côté et de ne plus parler de tout ça…

-Elle à raison, partons….Ajouta Rogue.

-Attendez…Mulciber avait une voix grave et des yeux glaciaux. Dés qu'elle le voyait, les bras de Lily se couvraient de chair de poule. Actée a posé une question très intéressante…

-Vraiment ? Demanda Vanessa, sarcastique. Je n'ai pas remarqué…

-Au sujet de ta loyauté, Severus…Poursuivit Mulciber, sans prêter la moindre attention aux Gryffondors. Je ne crois pas moi-même que tu nous es déloyal, loin de là, mais tu vois, notre ami Avery a des doute ; pas vrai, Marcus ?

Avery, loin d'être aussi perspicace observait l'autre avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Rosier lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Actée souffla, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Dit oui.

-Ah, d'accord. Ouais, ouais.

Répondit stupidement Avery, dessinant un imperceptible sourire sardonique sur le visage d'Elaine, face à lui. Mulciber continua.

-Je pense que tu devrais lui prouver ta loyauté et tes amis, Severus, et à la maison Serpentard, bien entendu…

Lily plissa les yeux, saisie par une soudaine peur ; les paroles de Mulciber ondoyaient comme autant de serpents glacés et venimeux. Elle saisit le bras de Black, qui rongeait son frein, visiblement prêt à attaquer. Mulciber continua calmement.

-Oui…Il faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose ; historie d'assurer à Marcus que tu es loyal…

-Oui, s'exclama Swan, enthousiaste. Jette un Sortilège à Evans !

Lily haussa les sourcils.

-Personne ne me jettera un Sortilège. Dit-t-elle sèchement. Cette discussion est officiellement close !

Elle avait pensé tourner les talons mais elle ne pouvait le faire tout en retenant fermement Black, qui, elle le savait, bondirais dés qu'elle le relâcherait. De toute façon, personne ne l'écouta.

-Fait le Severus. Le pressa Actée Swan.

-Si tu le fait Rogue, intervint soudain la voix posée mais froide d'Elaine, tu t'exposes a une perte certaine de points pour ta maison et une retenue.

Avery éclata de rire tandis que les autres lui lançaient un regard rempli de dérision. Elaine se contenta de croiser les bras et de regarder Avery comme s'il c'était agit d'une sous-espèce particulièrement répugnante de Veracrasse.

-C'est stupide ! S'écria Lily avec un soupir exaspéré. Elle rangea ostensiblement sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches et plaça ses bras le long de son corps. Voilà, Severus, jette-moi un sort. Change la couleur de mes cheveux, par exemple.

-Severus doit te vaincre ; comme dans un vrai duel de Sorciers, Sang de Bourbe.

Rétorqua Mulciber. Lily l'observa un moment puis saisit fermement sa baguette. Severus ne l'attaquerait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille n'est-ce pas ?

- Fais-le ! Le pressait toujours Actée.

-Maintenant ! Ajouta Avery

Severus sait sa baguette et la pointa lentement, très lentement vers Lily. La jeune fille tenta de marquer la peur qui nouait sa gorge. Elle n'était pas terrifiée à l'idée d'être attaquée ; mais elle savait trop bien que cet acte marquerait la fin de son amitié avec Severus. Ce serait le point de non retour. La main de Rogue tremblait légèrement ; il hésitait. Tous les étudiants, autours d'eux, regardaient la scène ; comme subjugués par le drame qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux avides. Lily avait relâché Sirius, mais celui-ci attendait, immobile, baguette a la main.

-Severus, supplia soudain Lily en un murmure. S'il te plaît…

_S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à te haïr, ne m'oblige pas a rompre tout lien avec toi. Ne fait pas ça._ L'avant bras du Serpentard se releva presque imperceptiblement et aussitôt tous les Gryffondors, y compris Peter, brandirent leurs baguettes magiques. Les Serpentard les imitèrent. Swan pointa la sienne sur Vanessa et les deux filles se défièrent du regard. Avery regardait Sirius puis Elaine, essayant visiblement de déterminer lequel attaquer en premier.

Néanmoins, avant que les dix jeunes gens puissent faire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un sépara la foule en deux. Quelqu'un qui fut projeté en avant et heurta Evans Rosier d'un grand coup d'épaule. Dans un mélange indistinct de tissu gris et rouge et d'épis noirs, James Potter, car il s'agissait bien de lui, bondit, sans se soucier de baguette magique, et son genou se logea dans l'estomac du Serpentard.

Rosier empoigna l'Uniforme de Potter. Swan hurla. Elaine, Lily et Vanessa hoquetèrent de surprise et de frayeur et Sirius Black lança, avec un sourire badin.

-Tiens, on dirait que j'ai retrouvé James.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps lui-même sembla s'arrêter, puis des éclairs aveuglants inondèrent la pièce et l'une des rixes les plus violentes de l'histoire de Poudlard débuta.


	9. Le doute

**Chapitre 6**

**Doute**

**"Atteindre le doute du doute, c'est le commencement de la certitude." Paroles attribué au philomage Mr. Fate John Hamlet**

**7 Septembre 1976**

James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Vanessa Little et Elaine Jones étaient alignés devant le bureau en chêne de Minerva McGonagall, arborant, avec plus ou moins de fierté, les séquelles du combat qui avait eu lieu dans le hall moins d'une heure auparavant. La directrice de la Maison Gryffondor arpentait le rang, narines frémissantes, accompagnée du bruissement de sa cape écarlate. Depuis une demi-heure elle essayait de déterminer auquel de ces élèves la rixe du hall devait être imputée, mais ses questions avaient étés, pour le moment, vaines.

-Inadmissible ! Disait-t-elle. A quelques jours d'une épouvantable épreuve, alors que vous devriez être tous unis dans l'affliction pour vos camarades décédés dans l'attaque du Poudlard Express, vous trouvez le moyen de provoquer une rixe dans le hall !

Lily baissa les yeux, soudain honteuse. La discussion avec les Serpentard avait tourné à la catastrophe lorsque Potter était intervenu. Celui-ci avait la tête haute et ne semblait guère déstabilisé, malgré sa lèvre fendue et son pull-over déchiré. McGonagall leur lança un regard sévère.

-Une échauffourée de plus d'une trentaine d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues et qui à fait plus d'une dizaine de blessés. Pensiez vous que l'infirmerie n'était pas assez remplie ? Elle redressa ses lunettes rectangulaire. Votre comportement est honteux et indigne de sixièmes années…Elle s'immobilisa devant Sirius Black, dont le nez saignait. Mr Black, vous n'avez rien à ajouter j'imagine ?

-Non. Je n'ai rien vu.

Les narines de McGonagall frémirent et elle jaugea le garçon du regard ; ce dernier ne cilla pas et leur Professeur se tourna vers Vanessa dont les cheveux blonds dégageaient une intense odeur de roussi.

-Miss Little ?

-Désolé Professeur, dans la confusion, je n'ai rien vu.

McGonagall hocha sèchement la tête et s'immobilisa devant Elaine, la dernière de la ligne, dont l'arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment.

-Miss Jones ; je suis très déçue par votre participation à ce duel. Elaine garda le silence, épongeant le sang qui coulait le long de son visage avec sa manche détrempée. Vous vous êtes toujours montrée sérieuse. Une élève irréprochable sous tous aspects. McGonagall jaugea la jeune fille du regard puis demanda. Savez-vous qui à attaqué Monsieur Rosier ?

Elaine hésita ; elle chérissait les règles, avait été élevée à obéir. Lily vit les Maraudeurs se raidir et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elaine ne mentirait jamais à un Professeur.

-Je…Sa voix était plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. Monsieur Rosier, Professeur ?

-Vous avez bien entendu, Miss Jones. McGonagall semblait irritée par le manque soudain de perspicacité d'Elaine. Un élève de Poufsouffle à rapporté au Professeur Chourave que la rixe à été débutée par un coup porté à Evan Rosier. Malheureusement, les dires des témoins sont confus…Elle jeta un regard aigu en direction des Maraudeurs. Mais il semblerait qu'il se soit agit d'un Gryffondor.

-Ah…

-Étais ce Monsieur Black, Miss Jones ? Ou Monsieur Potter ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard tristement entendu ; certains qu'Elaine avouerait toute la vérité. Cependant, la jeune Jones dit timidement.

-Je ne sais pas Professeur…Il…Il y avait beaucoup de monde ; je n'ai rien vu…

-Êtes vous sure, Miss Jones ? Essayer de protéger quelqu'un ne servirait à rien…

-Je ne sais rien, Professeur.

Répéta Elaine d'une voix plus assurée. McGonagall lui lança un regard perçant puis soupira profondément et posa une main sur son bureau, observant les six élèves devant elle.

-Bien. J'ai interrogé chacun d'entre vous, sans obtenir la moindre réponse…Elle redressa ses lunettes. Sans preuves, je ne peux vous accuser, quelques soient mes suspicions. Cependant, je vais enlever vingt points à Gryffondor pour votre participation à cet honteux spectacle et si l'élève responsable des blessures de Mr Rosier était retrouvé, les parents de celui-ci seraient convoqués chez le directeur.

-Vingt points ? S'étonna James Potter.

-Vingt points chacun. Lily entendit Elaine pousser un glapissement. Et estimez vous heureux de ne pas avoir de retenue. Elle lissa sa robe à carreaux. Retournez tous à votre salle commune ; vous y resterez jusqu'au dîner

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Potter !

Le coupa le Professeur McGonagall. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme puis sur Black, qui avait l'air prêt à s'insurger contre cette punition. Elle soupira et poursuivit gravement.

-Il est temps que vous compreniez que le moment est peu propice aux désunions. Nous allons devoir tous affronter de temps sombres. L'attaque du Poudlard Express n'avait rien d'un hasard et votre comportement d'aujourd'hui n'a fait qu'envenimer les relations entre élèves et nourrir l'intolérance qui mène à ce genre de drames. Un lourd silence était tombé sur la ligne d'élèves. Vous pouvez disposer.

Elaine se dirigea vers la porte la première, chancelante. Étais ce sa blessure ou la culpabilité qui la faisait tituber, Lily n'en savait rien. Le visage de Vanessa était livide depuis le discours prononcé par McGonagall. Elle saisit le bras de Lily pour l'obliger à la suivre, mais la jeune fille resta immobile, les yeux résolument posés sur Potter.

Potter était l'instigateur de tout ça. Sans Potter cette rixe n'aurait jamais eu lieu, Severus ne l'aurait jamais trahie, il ne l'aurait jamais attaquée ; Lily refusait d'y croire. Tout était de la faute de Potter ; tout était toujours de la faute de Potter. S'il n'avait pas attaqué Rosier, ils n'auraient pas perdu cent vingt points d'un coup. Si Potter ne s'était pas mis dans la tête de jouer les chevalier servants, elle n'aurait pas été coincée dans ce bureau, rongée par le mensonge et la culpabilité. Même Elaine avait été obligée de mentir à un professeur, par la faute de Potter. Et à présent, il se pavanait, tête haute, fier comme un paon d'avoir échappé à une punition mérité. Les poings de Lily se serrèrent.

-Miss Evans ?

C'était la voix du Professeur McGonagall, lointaine, tellement lointaine…Potter l'avait sauvée dans le train, se remémora-t-elle. _Non_, souffla une voix dans sa tête, _c'est Black qui t'a tirée du train, Potter n'as fait que le dixième du sauvetage. _Et puis avait-t-elle vraiment besoin d'être secourue ? Depuis quand était-t-elle une demoiselle en détresse ? Potter l'avait peut être aidée ; mais il n'en restait pas moins un crétin arrogant qui aimait humilier autrui. Son profil se dessinait à quelques mètres, quittant la pièce, un imperceptible sourire au lèvres. Tout était de sa faute. A cause de Potter, elle n'était plus amie avec Severus. A cause de Potter…A cause de Potter…

La même litanie depuis des années, tellement apaisante, qui donnait l'impression à Lily Evans que le monde était simple et qu'elle en détenait la clef. Comme une automate, elle se vit avancer vers McGonagall et s'entendit dire.

-C'était Potter ! Il y eut un silence. Lily avait le souffle erratique. Tout est de la faute de Potter !

Ses camarades s'étaient regroupés près de la porte, prêts à sortir. Le silence s'appesantit. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur elle, Lily le sentait. Elle croisa le regard de tous ses camarades, vit les émotions qui marquaient leurs visages. Pettigrew était stupéfait, Vanessa choquée, Black furieux et Potter…Lily plongea dans les prunelles noisettes de Potter et n'y vit qu'une douloureuse incrédulité. Il n'y avait pas de place laissée a l'orgueil dans ces yeux là.

-Est-ce que vous êtes sure de vous, Miss Evans ?

Lily se détourna ; regarder James Potter lui était insupportable.

-Oui.

-Très bien. Je rajoute vingt points à Gryffondor pour la sincérité de Miss Evans.. Monsieur Potter, vous aurez une semaine de retenue avec Monsieur Rusard et je contacterais vos parents dans les plus brefs délais…

Lily se détourna, marchant, tête haute, vers la porte. Il n'y avait qu'un seul regard qu'elle aurait voulu croiser à ce moment précis, le regard d'une personne qui comprendrait ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle en était sure ; pourtant lorsqu'elle voulut croiser les yeux bleus d'Elaine Jones, son amie se détourna, mal à l'aise.

Lily traversa le couloir., prise de vertige. Potter méritait cette punition ; c'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute ; n'est-ce pas ?

OoOoOoO

Le silence ; Lily l'avait toujours détesté. La maison des Evans ; une vieille bicoque aux murs mouchetés par l'humidité, avait toujours résonné d'innombrables sons,. Lily avait vécu dix-sept ans au milieu des cris, des rires ou des pleurs et, tout naturellement, le silence était devenu son pire ennemi. Le mutisme, ce fardeau pesant qui s'abattait comme une chape sur tout une pièce lui donnait l'impression d'être seule et, ce soir là, tout particulièrement, en faute.

Personne, depuis le retour du bureau de McGonagall n'avait jugé bon lui adresser la parole. Elle avait du supporter les regards accusateurs de certains de ses camarades et l'air embarrassé des filles de son dortoir. Elle avait dû endurer le regard incandescent de rage de Black, que seul l'air d'avertissement de Lupin faisait taire puis celui, plein de reproches, de Pettigrew. Mais pire que tout, elle avait du croiser le visage abattu de Potter qui lui avait ostensiblement tourné le dos avec un soupir qu'il lui avait semblé à la fois dédaigneux et lassé.

Sans un mot, Lily était monté dans son dortoir, incapable de formuler ses pensées incohérentes. Son corps semblait s'être transformé en plomb alors qu'elle gravissait lentement chacune des marches pour enfin s'enfermer dans la pièce, fuyant ces yeux inquisiteurs qui transperçaient sa chair comme une nouée de couteaux.

A Poudlard, depuis sa première rentrée, il n'y avait guère eu de place pour le silence. Severus, puis Elaine, lui avaient appris les premiers ce que le mot mutisme signifiait. Ses deux amis, malgré l'animosité réciproque qu'ils se vouaient, partageaient ce don pour le mutisme. Là ou Lily avait besoin de hurlements et de paroles incohérentes, ses deux camarades s'enfermaient dans une rage et une douleur tacite. Lily ne se souvenait pas les avoir vu, ni l'un ni l'autre, élever une seule fois la voix et jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne les avait entendus sangloter. Pourtant elle avait appris à distinguer, peu à peu, ce que chaque silence signifiait ; comme un nouveau langage, Lily avait lentement appris à comprendre, sans pourtant apprécier, ce mode de communication dénué de paroles, fait de regards, de légers hochements de tête, d'un mélange d'émotions que la pudeur, ou peut être la politesse, rendait impossible à exprimer.

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Le dortoir était vide et Vanessa avait emmené son tourne disque dans la salle commune, donc elle n'avait aucun espoir de briser cet odieux silence par une musique entraînante. Tiraillée entre une étrange culpabilité et une grade lassitude, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le sol, près de la fenêtre ou elle trouvait Elaine, si souvent, entrain de contempler le parc.

Le parc. Une étendue d'herbe, quelques arbres et l'eau grise du lac, au loin. Pas de quoi rester assise des heures sans parler.

-L'automne approche…

Lily se retourna et reconnut les cheveux bruns et le visage rond de Mary, qui se laissa tomber à ses côtés dans un cliquetis de bracelets.

-Oui…

Il y eut une pause et Lily en profita pour regarder son amie et, accessoirement, la jeune fille la plus rêveuse et romantique qu'elle n'ait jamais croisé. Mary vivait, selon Elaine, d'illusions utopistes et naïves ; mais Lily avait toujours trouvé les rêves de sa camarades attachants et pleins d'une fraîcheur presque enfantine. Et Mary, tout comme elle, ne parvenait pas à rester silencieuse bien longtemps, d'ailleurs elle lança, timidement.

-Elaine est allée envoyer une lettre...Si tu veux la rejoindre ; elle est à la volière.

-Non. Lily se sentit rougir et expliqua. Je n'ai pas très envie de repasser par la salle commune.

Elle n'avait pas envie de croiser à nouveau tous ces regards rivés sur elle ; qui lui remémoraient que c'était elle qui avait vendu leur précieux Potter .

-Oh ! Oui je comprends…Mary se mordit la lèvre et poursuivit. Ils sont un peu en colère contre toi…à cause de Potter…Ils disent que tu l'as balancé à McGonagall..

Ces mots, prononcés par la voix de Mary la firent trembler de colère et elle se défendit vivement, piquée au vif.

-Si Potter n'avait pas attaqué Rosier, il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes. !

Mary regarda le parc, soudain absorbée par le paysage et Lily chercha à croiser, vainement, les grands yeux bruns, savamment maquillées, de son amie.

-Tu penses que j'ai eu tort ; c'est ça ?

-Non ! Riposta brusquement Mary en se tournant vers elle. C'est juste que…Je pense que les choses sont un peu plus compliquées que ça...

Mary McDonald n'était pas réputée pour sa profondeur d'âme et, comme la plupart des jeunes filles de seize ans, elle passait plus de temps à se maquiller qu'à s'épancher sur des questions existentielles ainsi, Lily fut surprise, malgré le pincement de honte qu'elle ressentit, de l'entendre ajouter pensivement.

-Je pense qu'il y aurait eu une bagarre quand même...Si Potter n'était pas intervenu, je veux dire...Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Depuis la rentrée, les Serpentards sont encore pire que d'habitude. Je suis sure qu'ils cherchaient juste une bonne occasion pour se faire remarquer...

Lily soupira. Évidemment que Mulciber, Rosier, Avery et Swan cherchaient à provoquer une rixe : la bravade semblait depuis toujours être leur seconde nature. La jeune Evans se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec Marcus Avery et Evan Rosier, dans les cachots, lors de son premier cours de potion. Ce jour là, on l'avait traité de Sang de Bourbe pour la première fois et, pour la première fois, elle avait compris que le monde de la Sorcellerie n'était pas l'endroit parfait que Severus lui avait décrit d'innombrables fois. Dans ce monde elle était, elle, la petite Lily Evans, dernière d'une chaîne alimentaire régie par les Sang Pur, comme lui avait dit Rosier avec un sourire moqueur. Mais il en fallait plus pour effrayer Lily et elle n'avait jamais eu peur des deux garçons, malgré toutes leurs menaces et les rumeurs selon lesquelles ils pratiquaient la magie noire. Actée Swan non plus ne l'avait jamais intimidée. Mulciber, en revanche, réussissait à flétrir sa bravoure. Ce n'était pas sa haute stature, ni sa mine patibulaire qui l'effrayaient, mais son regard fixe et glacial et sa perpétuelle impassibilité. Il lui faisait l'effet d'une serpent qui glisserait, invisible, parmi les herbes hautes, attendant son heure pour mordre vicieusement sa victime.

Cependant, sa liste de 'méchants' Serpentards n'incluait que ces quatre individus. Devait-t-elle y ajouter Severus ? Cette pensée la répugnait et pourtant...Qu'aurait-t-il fait si Potter n'était pas intervenu ? Lui aurait-t-il jeté un sort ? Avait-t-elle eu tort de rejeter l'entière faute sur James Potter ? Non, impossible et pourtant...

-Lily ?

La jeune Evans fut brutalement arrachée à ses pensées et observa Mary, toujours agenouillée près d'elle.

-Lily, répéta Mary. Est ce que ça va ? Elle hésita un instant puis reprit. Tu sais pour les autres, en bas, ils auront vite oublié ce truc avec Potter...T'en fais pas pour ça...

Eux, certainement, pensa Lily, mais elle, elle serait certainement encore rongée par le doute.

OoOoOoO

James Potter soupira une nouvelle fois, à plat ventre sur son lit, et fit tourner le vif d'or, dont il ne se séparait plus depuis l'année précédente, entre ses doigts. S'il avait été de bonne humeur, il se serait amusé à l'attraper sous les acclamations de Peter mais ce soir là, si sa prétendue fierté masculine l'avait permit, il se serait enfoui sous ses couvertures, la tête dans son oreiller et aurait poussé des gémissements d'agonie.

Lily Evans le haïssait.

Bien sur, ce n'était pas franchement une nouveauté, du moins c'est ce que Sirius aurait dit, mais James avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que la fille avec laquelle il voulait absolument sortir depuis à peu près un an le déteste à ce point. La situation était d'une ironie presque cruelle...

-Encore perdu dans tes pensées, Prongs ?

Dit la voix de Remus à sa droite. James sursauta brutalement ; il n'avait pas entendu son ami s'approcher, mais Remus marchait si silencieusement qu'il surprenait toujours tout le monde. Et visiblement sa discrétion naturelle l'amusait follement puisqu'il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à apparaître lorsque son entourage s 'y attendait le moins.

-Crétin, grommela James en redressant ses lunettes, j'ai failli faire une attaque...

Il attendit une réplique de la part du jeune lycanthrope mais celui-ci garda le silence et se contenta de l'observer avec ce regard à la fois inquiet et bienveillant. Presque le regard d'un parent ; James trouvait ça un peu déroutant. Il baissa les yeux et lança d'une voix bourrue.

-Je réfléchissais...

-Dangereux passe temps...Commenta le jeune Lupin avec un sourire malicieux. Et ou t'ont menée tes cogitations, cher confrère ?

-Nulle part...Reconnut James qui ajouta, après réflexion. Lily me déteste.

-Six ans pour arriver à cette conclusion bravo Prongs, tes talents d'analyses m'épatent. Lança distraitement Sirius qui jouait au poker avec un Peter livide et horrifié. Je me demande ce qui t'as mené jusqu'à cette conclusion ; les cris, les insultes ou les sortilèges qu'Evans t'as jeté...Il prit un air pensif puis dit brusquement. Peter si j'étais toi je me coucherais et je laisserais mes Gaillons aux Professionnels.

-Ne l'écoutes pas Peter, Sirius bluffe. Il veut te faire croire qu'il à un excellent jeu pour que tu lui abandonne ton argent...

Dit Remus. Peter sursauta et regarda Sirius avec suspicion. Celui ci protesta bruyamment, se disant outré par de telles accusations, tout en tirant vers lui une jolie pile de monnaie, comme pour protéger ses acquisitions malhonnêtes. James et Remus levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel, sans tenter de cacher leurs sourires amusés. Après un instant de silence, Remus reprit, tout en examinant distraitement la couverture d'un magasine de Quidditch coincé sous l'oreiller de James.

-En ce qui concerne Lily, je crois que tu ferais mieux de la laisser un peu tranquille...

-Quoi ? S'exclama James en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il redressa ses lunettes et s'écria, visiblement scandalisé. Mais si j'arrête de...de...

-De la suivre partout ? Proposa innocemment Peter. De lui demander de sortir avec toi toutes les cinq minutes ?

James lui lança un regard furibond et maugréa.

-Ne dit pas ça, Pet', j'ai l'impression que tu décrit les agissement d'un espèce de pervers !

Un long silence plein de sens s'ensuivit. Remus fit mine d'observer le parc, tandis que Peter parut soudain très intéressé par les rideaux de son baldaquin. Sirius, lui, lui lançait un regard entendu. Un sourire railleur, et particulièrement insolent c'était dessiné sur son visage. James grommela quelques jurons à l'adresse des « traites qui lui servaient d'amis » et qui ne perdaient aucune occasion pour le « poignarder dans le dos » puis soupira en se laissant tragiquement tomber sur son lit, qui émit un gémissement de protestation.

-Vous ne comprenez pas...Dit il en observant le plafond. Je laisserais tomber si cette fille n'était pas Evans...Il inspira profondément, bien décidé à ne pas regarder ses amis. Mais le truc c'est qu'avec elle, je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà essayé mais c'est comme si elle était gravée dans ma tête. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle...

Si les Maraudeurs avaient été un groupe de jeunes filles de seize ans, la tirade de James aurait été suivie par une nuée de gloussements et d'exclamations admiratives. Cependant, les Maraudeurs étant un groupe d'adolescents de sexe masculin et un long silence s'ensuivit ; même les mouches semblèrent soudain atteinte de mutisme. James observa ses trois amis. Remus hochait lentement la tête avec un demi sourire. Peter avait la bouche entrouverte et observait James comme s'il s'était soudain métamorphosé en une espèce de créature tout droit sortie de son imagination. Les sourcils arqués de Sirius s'étaient haussés mais, étrangement, ses yeux gris avaient perdu toute trace de moquerie, comme les éclats d'un miroir brisés, ils étaient devenus insondables. Le silence s'appesantit encore un peu, mettant James particulièrement mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que Sirius, après avoir légèrement secoué la tête, s'éclaircisse la gorge et déclare.

-Vous avez vu Jones pendant la bagarre, tout à l'heure ? Le changement de sujet n' avait rien de subtil mais James l'accueillit avec bonheur. Sirius, redevenant jovial en un clin d'œil poursuivit. Elle était passive, comme d'habitude, jusqu'à ce qu'Avery lui ouvre l'arcade sourcilière...Son sourire s'agrandit et il ressembla soudain à un enfant à qui l'on vient d'annoncer que Noël est avancé d'une semaine. Et là elle est devenue enragée ; j'avais jamais vu ça ! Elle l'a envoyé s'écraser contre le mur du hall ! Il fut secoué par un rire moqueur. Elle l'a écrasé comme un cafard !

-Ouais...Renchérit James avec un sourire. Et toi, Pad', tu t'es bien occupé de Servilus...Pas aussi bien que moi avec Rosier, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire vengeur, mais pas mal quand même...

Remus poussa un imperceptible soupir et se leva, s'approchant de la fenêtre qui donnait vers le parc. Il essayait de participer le moins possible à ce genre de conversations. Il n'aimait pas les Serpetards, bien sur, mais n'approuvait pas la manière dont ses deux amis se comportaient. Cependant il se gardait bien de le dire il savait à quel point les amis étaient précieux et il ne risquerait pas de les perdre pour si peu. Une vague de honte le submergea et il fit semblant de se plonger dans la contemplation du parc. Il entendit à peine Sirius et James crier simultanément.

-A bas les Serpentard ! Que le courroux de Gordic Gryffondor s'abatte sur Servilus !

Détourner une vieux cri de guerre Sorcier pour qu'il s'adresse à Severus Rogue, voilà qui ressemblait bien à James et Sirius. Peter rejoignit rapidement les deux garçons avec une nuée de nouvelles idées de farces à faire subir à leur bouc-émissaire. Peter sans être exceptionnellement doué comme les trois autres, était particulièrement inventif, et possédait quelques talents artistiques non négligeables, bien qu'il fut trop timide pour les faire connaître.

-Hey Moony ! S'exclama soudain Sirius, sortant Remus de ses réflexion. Viens voir, un peu...

-Qu'est ce que tu pense d'une potion d'allégresse mélangée à un philtre Chantant ?

Poursuivit James avec un sourire étincellent. Trois paires d'yeux scintillants se posèrent sur lui, pleins d'espoir, et Remus Lupin, se leva avec un soupir ; mais il ne parvint pas à masquer son sourire. Il ne vit donc pas les trois silhouettes sombres qui traversaient le parc.

OoOoOoO

Dans le dortoir des filles, au même moment, tout était parfaitement normal. Mary se pavanait, vêtue d'un nouveau haut large, orné d'une multitude de petites fleurs et qui contrastait avec son jean taille haute, tandis que Vanessa, couchée sur le sol, près de son tourne disque d'où s'échappait la voix sensuelle de Marilyn Monroe, commentait le choix vestimentaire de son amie. ( « Le hippie romantique est tellement last year, Mary, tu sais bien que c'est le punk qui est à la mode cette année ! » ou « Franchement ce haut, il ferait bien comme rideau dans la cuisine de ma grand-mère ! » ). Lily, toujours morose, était assise sur son lit et tentait, pour se consoler, de relire « Jane Eyre » espérant qu'un peu de romantisme illuminerait sa soirée. Elaine, assise près de la fenêtre, ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Un livre de sortilèges impossiblement complexe était posé à ses pieds mais sa propriétaire s'en était désintéressé une demie-heure auparavant. Agenouillée près du poêle central, Cherry Perkings, leur dernière camarade de dortoir, méditait.

Avant de poursuivre ce récit il serait utile de présenter cette personne fort particulière qui, pour le moment, n'est apparue que sous formes de bribes. Cherry Perkings était née d'une union bien particulière ; celle d'un sorcier moyen avec un penchant notable pour le Whisky Pur feu et d'un mannequin Moldu. La rencontre entre ces deux personnes si différentes restait, au yeux de tous, un mystère non résolu. Leur divorce, lorsque Cherry n'avait que trois ans, ainsi que la fuite précipitée de sa mère fut, étrangement, beaucoup mieux compris. Après tout qu'est ce qu'une créature sublime telle que Madame Perkings faisait avec un homme pareil ! Inutile de dire que les mots 'philtre d'amour' furent souvent chuchotés.

Cependant Monsieur Perkings prit précieusement soin de 'sa petite princesse' et la petite Cherry grandit aux côtés d'un père prêt à tout sacrifier pour que son enfant soit comblée. La nature aussi avait comblé Cherry car elle lui avait fait hériter du physique exceptionnel de sa mère. Oui, Mademoiselle Perkings était une beauté et il aurait été de très mauvaise foi de ne pas le reconnaître. Tout vêtement semblait tomber à la perfection sur son corps de nymphe ; le balancement de ses hanches, lorsqu'elle marchait servait de pendule à hypnose pour tout homme normalement constitué et ses longues boucles blondes donnaient des envies de meurtres à toute fille possédant un ego. Ajouter à cela un visage sculptural, de grands yeux noisettes et un sourire ravageur et vous aurez le portrait de Cherry Perkings.

Cependant Cherry Perkings n'était pas seulement belle ; non, elle menait aussi un train de vie très sain (et terrifiant pour son entourage ). Cette jeune fille, inspirée par des centaines de pensées hétéroclites, voulait soigner aussi bien son corps que son esprit. Ainsi, tous les matins, elle méditait pendant une heure, se lavait à l'eau froide et buvait une tisane composée d'herbes mystérieuses ( des drogues, sûrement, disait Sirius Black, qui ne cachait pas la terreur qui lui inspiraient les thèses de communion avec la nature de Cherry.). La jeune Perkings pensait que le surmenage n'avait rien de bon, alors elle ne participait qu'à quelques cours, de temps à autre. Les Professeurs, exaspérés, avaient abandonné la partie depuis bien longtemps et son absence en classe ne les inquiétait même plus. Cherry prodiguait souvent d'innombrables conseils, qu'ils soient désirés ou non, et tentait d'entraîner ses camarades plus ou moins récalcitrantes dans ses idées farfelues. Ainsi, l'année précédente, elle avait demandé à ses amies de débuter un programme de non-révision pour les Buses. Inutile de préciser que son idée avait été très mal reçue par ses camarades les plus studieuses Lily avait même crut qu'Elaine allait faire une attaque.

Ce soir là, elle finit sa méditation, se leva et épousseta d'un geste son bas de pyjama, puis elle se dirigea vers l'endroit ou Lily était installée et s'assit gracieusement sur le lit de la jeune Evans, déclarant d'une voix douce.

-Alors Lily, comment tu te sens ?

Lily abandonna la lecture de son ouvrage et regarda son interlocutrice. Ses sentiments, à l'encontre de Cherry, étaient mitigés. Un mélange d'irritation et d'exaspération la saisissait, à sa plus grande honte, à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait face à la jeune ,fille. Pourtant Lily ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas; ça aurait été injuste puisque Cherry ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Elaine, un jour, en rougissant d'embarras, si elle était envieuse de la beauté de Cherry, la jeune aristocrate avait haussé les épaules et répondu « La nature m'as donné la richesse et la noblesse ; on ne peut pas tout avoir, j'imagine...». Lily, elle, n'aurait su que répondre; elle se savait jolie, mais toutes les charmantes jeunes filles de l'école semblaient devenir grotesques à côté de Cherry.

-Ça va mieux, répondit-t-elle en chassant son envie. Elle se força à sourire. Ce n'était qu'un coup de blues...

_Menteuse_, se dit-t-elle. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Elaine, qui écoutait visiblement la conversation, hausser imperceptiblement un sourcil et la jeune Evans maudit intérieurement sa meilleure amie. Cherry, elle, ne semblait pas aussi bien déceler le mensonge et son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

-Tant mieux ! Elle passa une main dans ses longues boucles et l'échine de Lily se hérissa involontairement. Tu sais, pour atteindre le bonheur il faut se détacher des problèmes du quotidien et découvrir la joie du règne spirituel.

Le sourcils d'Elaine semblaient s'être perdu dans ses cheveux bruns et Lily retint un éclat de rire particulièrement mal venu. Elaine avait beaucoup de mal à s'amuser des discours farfelus de Cherry. Celle-ci poursuivit.

-Si tu ne parvient pas à te détacher du matériel, tu finiras par te perdre dans tes propres malheurs...Elle prit une air désolé et montra la jeune Jones. Regarde Elaine ; l'argent, les manoirs, les objets hors de prix...Elle secoua la tête avec un air triste. Ça l'as rendue amère avant l'âge !

-Tu crois ?

Ne put s'empêcher de demander Lily en zyeutant son amie qui regardait toujours le parc mais dont le profil s'était empourpré, signe que les paroles de Cherry l'avaient vexée. Taquiner Elaine était l'un des passe temps favori des filles du dortoirs car Elaine, tout d'abord froissée, était assez intelligente pour oublier ces petites moqueries sans fondement. Cependant Cherry, elle, était sérieuse et elle poursuivit, comme si la jeune Jones était absente.

-Oui, regarde, elle s'enferme dans le matériel et en oublie la chose la plus importante...Les yeux de Cherry scintillèrent. L'amour !

Un reniflement dédaigneux provint distinctement de la fenêtre et Lily lutta contre l'éclat de rire qui naissait dans sa gorge. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un imperceptible sourire et Cherry, en se relevant, dit.

-Tu sais Lily, je crois que le destin te montre la voie de la paix intérieure...Elle eut un sourire rêveur. Tu as un bon karma contrairement à...Elle montra Elaine du doigt sans la moindre discrétion. Tu sais Lily, je crois que tu devrais sortir avec James Potter, lui aussi à un bon karma !

Le visage de Lily prit une teinte écarlate et elle regarda Cherry se diriger gracieusement vers la salle de bain. Elle sourit et lança.

-Ne m'attendez surtout pas, je vais me faire un masque à la mandragore !

Pus elle referma la porte. Lily laissa libre court au petit rire qui l'agitait, se leva, beaucoup plus légère, et s'assit près d'Elaine, à même le sol. La jeune Aristocrate lança de sa voix habituellement détachée.

-Alors, Mademoiselle-ce-n'est-qu'un-coup-de-blues, les imbécillités de Miss-j'étreins-les-arbres t'ont remonté le moral ?

-Oui...Lily sourit et poursuivit. Mais peut être que je ferais mieux de m'éloigner, ton mauvais karma me rendra sûrement amère avant l'âge et ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre !

Elle s'attendait à entendre le rire discret de la jeune Jones mais à la place, elle vit l'air concernée de celle-ci et lança, légèrement surprise.

-Ne me dit pas que tu l'as mal prit ? Tu l'as dis toi-même ; ce ne sont que des idioties !

Silence. Puis, lentement, Elaine, en se détournant, répondit calmement, sans trahir la moindre tristesse.

-Pourtant je crois qu'elle n'as pas tout à fait tort...Elaine se tourna et offrit un drôle de sourire à la jeune Evans. Je crois que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très bien, Lily...

Lily fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour démentir mais Elaine lui montra le parc ou, au loin, trois silhouettes, éclairés par les lumières qui provenaient de la porte ouverte du château, se saluaient. L'une, reconnaissable à sa longue barbe argentée, était sans nul doute Dumbledore. L'autre, avec une cape à carreaux écossais, ne pouvait être McGonagall. La troisième leur était inconnue. C'était un homme, visiblement, qui portait une malle noire. Elaine se tourna vers Lily et déclara.

-Je crois que Dumbledore vient de trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.


	10. Interlude : Coup d'état

**Bonjour à tous et merci pour les Reviews ! Alors voilà, j'ai décidé d'ajouter, tous les sept chapitres, un petit interlude, une petite vignette sur la vie d'un des personnages. Je trouve l'idée plutôt sympa...Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...^^Je sais que la construction et la façon d'écrire peut paraître un peu différente, alors j'attends votre avis avec impatience.  
**

**Pour ce premier interlude, j'ai choisi, grâce aux conseils avisés de La Silvana, qui m'as beaucoup aidé. Je te remercie, encore une fois ^^**

**Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et de laisser un commentaire ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Oh, et comme d'habitude, tout appartient à Rowling j'ai beau la supplier de me céder les Maraudeurs, elle refuse obstinément...**

**J'espère que cette petite ballade dans l'esprit de Mr Pettigrew vous plaira...**

* * *

**Intérlude**

**Coup d'État**

Le destin est-t-il une une invention humaine? Est ce les Parques, impitoyables tisserandes qui filent la vie de chaque homme, existent ? _Si c'est le cas_, se disait souvent Peter Pettigrew, perdu dans de sombres pensées, _elles peuvent trembler, parce que le jour ou je les rencontrerais, je tacherais de leur refaire le portrait.._.

Bien évidemment, Peter Pettigrew n'avait jamais défiguré qui que ce soit et lorsqu'il voyait son reflet dans un miroir, il doutait sincèrement en être capable mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère contre tout ce qui avait un air de divinité. Parce que si la nature, ou la fatalité, en gâtait certains et bien lui, elle l'avait, de toute évidence, boudé.

Mais, visiblement, être ignoré par la providence faisait partie d'une longue tradition familiale, chez les Pettigrew.

La mère de Peter, Dulcibella Pettigrew, avait elle même connu son lot de malchance, même si, dans sa jeunesse, tout avait semblé aller pour le mieux. Bonne élève de la maison Serdaigle, Dulcie était une joyeuse jeune fille, appréciée de tous. Elle travaillait avec rigueur, répandait de terribles ragots et fréquentait quelques garçons des plus charmants. Inutile de préciser que ce fut le dernier de ces trois points qui causa sa perte.

Romantique, naïve et surtout, obsédée par la beauté, Dulcie était sortie avec Damon Freeman jusqu'à la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Une fois ses diplômes en poche, elle avait décidée de suivre son âme sœur, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, partout ou il irait jurant devant sa propre mère, catastrophée, qu'elle irait jusqu'en enfer pour l'amour de sa vie...Mais Dulcie se révéla être une très piètre Orphée et lorsque Damon lui annonça qu'il voulait faire le tour du monde, elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Cependant, loin d'avoir tiré une leçon de ce premier échec, Dulcie, à présent secrétaire au Ministère de la Magie, commença fréquenter quelques jeunes Sorciers, qui avaient tous la particularité d''être très avenants. Jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux, Fearghal Nay, un jeune homme d'à peine dix neuf ans, aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux d'un vert éblouissant. Leur histoire fut aussi brève que passionné. Cette relation était aussi intoxicante pour les sens que le meilleur chocolat d'Honeydukes, disait Dulcie à sa mère, que les tribulations amoureuse de sa fille hérissaient d'horreur. Cependant, même la meilleure des sucrerie, quand on en abuse, provoque des douleurs d'estomac. Et des douleurs stomacale, Dulcie en connut.

Car un jour, alors que sa relation avec Fearghal allait bon train, elle découvrit, avec une ineffable joie, qu'elle était enceinte. Rêvant d'avenir glorieux, de famille heureuse et de chaussons tricotés à la main, elle s'empressa d'annoncer la nouvelle à son petit ami, qui, eut tôt fait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se faire la malle en quatrième vitesse, laissant Dulcie seule, et relativement désespérée. Elle mit bientôt un garçon au monde : Peter Pettigrew et se promit de le faire grandir loin de tous les vautours qui pourraient profiter de lui.

Mais voilà, tout l'amour maternel ne suffisait pas au jeune garçon effacé qu'était Peter. A l'école, on se moquait de son nom de famille ridicule et de sa silhouette rebondie et comme il était parfaitement incapable de se défendre, les autres garçons lui tournoyaient autour comme une nuée de rapaces. Et quand Peter, revenait, en larmes, de l'école, il s'empressait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne pas que sa mère le voit pleurer. Car malgré une disposition naturelle à la frivolité, Dulcie devenait des plus féroces lorsqu'on avait le malheur d'attaquer son fils unique.

Il se souvenait, mortifié, du jour ou il avait commis l'erreur de lui raconter qu'un des garçons de sa classe lui avait plongé la tête dans les toilettes. Furieuse, Dulcie avait traversé la cour de l'école et, attrapant le coupable par la peau du cou, elle lui avait fait subir le même sort à lui, ainsi qu'à son père qui était venu se plaindre à grands cris du comportement puéril de certains parents d'élèves. Depuis, les autres élèves l'évitaient, terrifiés par la harpie qui semblait lui servir de mère.

Dans sa famille, il n'était guère mieux traité. Son oncle Eddy fut persuadé, jusqu'à ce que Peter ait reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard, que son neveu était un cracmol. Quand à sa grand-mère, Peter en frissonnait d'avance, elle le traitait en moins que rien. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté les frasques de sa fille et qu'elle voyait en Peter le résultat, peu désiré, d'un passé fait de 'débauche' . _« Si seulement, il avait pu ressembler à son bon à rien de père _», croassait-t-elle à tous les repas de famille.

Car la nature n'avait pas jugé bon de transmettre la beauté paternelle à Peter. Il était replet et petit et ses cheveux plats et raides avaient une couleur étrange, oscillant entre le blond filasse et le marron terreux. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient perpétuellement humide et donnaient constamment l'impression qu'il allait fondre en larmes. D'ailleurs, Peter n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, et cette constatation l'accablait. Il s'imaginait souvent en quadragénaire célibataire, réduit à trouver des petits boulots minables faute d'avoir réussi ses études à Poudlard.

Car Peter devait fournir d'impressionnants efforts pour parvenir à avoir de bonnes notes. Contrairement à James, Sirius et Remus.

Ses amis. Il leur en était très reconnaissant de l'avoir accepté, de l'avoir soutenu et de l'avoir aidé pendant toutes ces années. Mais, étrangement, un bouillant sentiment d'envie s'emparait de lui dés qu'il posait les yeux sur les trois garçons. Étais ce normal d'être jaloux de ses propres amis ? N'y avait-t-il pas quelque chose d'un peu malsain dans cette envie qui lui nouait la gorge ?

OoOoO

_« Peter est tellement gauche, Dulcibella tu devrais faire quelque chose ! »_ Disait la voix brisée de sa grand-mère, à laquelle s'ajoutait, moqueuse, celle de son oncle Eddy. _ « Ce gamin est un benêt, Dulcie pourquoi est ce que tu veux lui acheter un balai ? Il ne saurait même pas par quel bout le prendre ! »_

James était un excellent Poursuiveur. Il avait été accepté dans l'équipe dés sa seconde année d'école et était devenu capitaine en cinquième année. Dans les airs, James devenait imbattable il fendait le ciel à toute vitesse, avec une grâce incomparable et, tel un grand oiseau de proie il régnait sur les cieux.

Peter, la première fois qu'il était monté sur un balais, s'était accroché au manche comme un idiot et il avait poussé un cri strident à la première embardée de son Brossdur. Sirius déclarait souvent que son audition n'avait jamais plus été la même depuis ce jour fatidique et Peter, embarrassé, n'avait jamais plus tenté de voler. Pourtant il aimait le Quidditch, plus que n'importe quel sport et, dans ses rêves chimériques, il se transformait souvent en poursuiveur de légende.

_« Peter à sans doute mieux à faire que de voler comme un fou dans les airs et puis il n'y à que les brutes qui aiment ce sport, de toute façon ! »_ Avait répliqué Dulcie en fronçant les sourcils.

OoOoO

_« Dulcibella, ton fils est terriblement effacé pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ? Est-t-il muet ? ». « Parle, Peter ! Dis nous ce que tu penses ! »_

Sirius était un rebelle né. L'oral était son domaine et il y excellait. Il se moquait du monde que ses pieds foulaient et donnait librement son avis, sans crainte, car Sirius n'avait jamais peur. Son insolence oscillait toujours sur la ligne qui séparait la provocation de l'insulte et, tel un équilibriste, le jeune Black raillait, riait, sans se soucier des dégâts de ses paroles, du moins, c'est que Peter pensait.

La première fois qu'on lui avait demandé de passer au tableau, quand il était petit, Peter avait perdu tous ses moyens il avait tremblé, sué et finement, avait du s'enfuir de la classe après un haut le cœur particulièrement peu ragoutant. Il avait la hantise de se retrouver à la place de l'orateur, devant ces nombreuses paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient. Qui le jugeaient. Peter avait peur qu'on le juge Peter avait peur qu'on le rejette.

_« Peter est un garçon poli et intelligent, s'il n'a rien à dire, il se tait, Maman ! »_ S'était écriée Dulcie en se levant de table, exaspérée par les incessants reproches de sa mère.

OoOoO

_« Dulcie, ton fils ne lis pas assez ! Sa culture est quasi-inexistante ! Je t'avais dit de l'habituer à la lecture quand il était petit ! »_ Sa grand-mère fronçait le nez, comme si de ne pas aimer lire était un crime contre l'humanité.

Remus adorait lire. Il possédait d'innombrable livres, qu'il achetait souvent d'occasion. Il dévorait n'importe quels ouvrage que ce soit de la littérature Sorcière ou Moldue. Un jour, il avait expliqué à Peter que le premier livre qu'il avait lu était un livre de cuisine, qu'il avait volé à sa mère et que, depuis, il nourrissait une inexplicable passion pour les gâteaux au chocolat. _Chaque livre,_ lui avait expliqué son ami, _est un monde nouveau quand tu t'y plonges, tu oublies tout ce qui t'entoure. Tu te construis un petit univers rien qu'à toi._

Cette description lui avait mit l'eau à la bouche et, curieux, Peter avait demandé à Remus de lui prêter un livre. Le jeune lycanthrope l'avait laissé libre de choisir et il c'était exécuté. Il avait pris le « Rouge et le Noir », de Stendhal, parce que le titre avait l'air simple. Inutile de préciser qu'il s'était fait houspiller par Remus, quelques heures plus tard, pour s'être endormi sur l'ouvrage et avoir légèrement bavé sur la page cinquante trois.

_« Mon fils à toute sa vie pour se cultiver ! Et puis un rat de bibliothèque ça n'as rien d'attrayant... »_ Avait répondu dédaigneusement Dulcie

OoOoO

A chaque fois, les réparties de sa mère, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion pour le défendre, le rassuraient un peu. Sa mère, il l'aimait plus que toute autre personne au monde. Pour elle, il n'était jamais invisible elle le regardait toujours avec fierté. Et lorsqu'il se noyait dans les tréfonds de ses chaleureux yeux bruns, il avait la certitude qu'il serait le seul à régner sur son cœur.

Mais lorsque la sonnette de sa porte tinta, en ce fatidique été 1976 et que sa mère se précipita pour ouvrir, Peter sur ses talons, il sut, dés le premier regard, qu'il serait bientôt détrôné. Il vit, déchiré par un affreux pressentiment, les yeux de Dulcia Pettigrew scintiller en se posant sur le sourire étincelant de James Potter, puis sur le beau visage de Sirius Black et enfin sur Remus Lupin, qui tenait un bouquet de fleurs et une copie d'un livre de Proust à la main.

-Peter, lui dit sa mère lorsque ses amis furent partis. Tu as vraiment trois amis extraordinaires, je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas plus parlé ! Elle lui sourit et ajouta. Tu devrais un peu plus prendre exemple sur eux, tu sais ils ont l'air tellement...Épanouis...

La fatalité, encore une fois, l'assommait à grands coups de mauvais auspices ; histoire de lui rappeler qu'il était fait pour être éternellement invisible.

Les yeux de sa mère étaient son royaume et, lui, le souverain, avait soduain l'impression d'avoir subit un coup d'état.

* * *

**Oh, et après une discussion par MP, toujorus avec la Silvana (on discute, on discute) j'ai décidé d'expliquer d'ou viennent les noms de mes OCs...**

**Pour ce chapitre : **

**_Dulcibella_, dont le diminutif est _Dulcie_ = signifie tout simplement douceur.**

**Damon Freeman = _Damon_ signifie littérallement 'libre' et _Free-man_, je pense que vosu comprendre tous...^^**

**Fearghal Nay est un jeu de mot = _Fearghal_, en vieil Anglais signifie 'sans peur' et la traduction littérale de _Nay_ serait "Que nenni". **

**Merci d'avoir lu. Rendez vous au prochain chapitre, ou l'historie reprends son cours normal, avec l'arrivée du nouveau Professeur de DCFM**


	11. Noir Réglisse

**Je reviens, après deux semaines d'absence, avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de l'attente, mais mon cher ordi portable, à savoir, ma machine à écrire, à rendu son dernier soupir...Heureusement, j'avais sauvegardé pas mal de fichier sur une clefs USB sinon, bonjour syncope ! **

**Mais assez parlé de moi ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ; contrairement à mon habitude, j'ai pris quelques liberté par rapport à Rowling (petite libertés, pas d'inquiétude) donc je suis un peu anxieuse et votre avis sera plsu que bienvenus. **

**Oh et merci aux reviewers, comme d'hab ; vos avis et vos critiques sont chaleureusement pris en compte ^^. A partir de maintenant, j'essaierais de'avoir un rythme plus régulier ; à savoir d'un chapitre totues les deux semaines...(Et je tenterais de m'y tenir...)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Noir Réglisse**

"L'honnêteté est une arme à deux tranchants, tandis que l'intelligence veille sur les intérêts personnels d'un individu." Phrase de Faust Doubljeu, dit l'Ambigu.

**Cachots, 8 Septembre 1967**

La classe de Potions, situés dans l'un des plus grands cachots de l'école, étaient l'un des endroit les plus désagréable que Lily n'ait jamais vu. Les pierres noircies qui composaient les murs semblaient annihiler toute lumière et l'humidité était telle que toutes les jeunes fille ayant recourt à des potions lissantes ressortaient, à leur plus grand malheur, avec des boucles rebelles. Oui, Lily Evans abhorrait les cachots et pourtant, les cours de Potions étaient de loin ses favoris et ni le froid qui régnait dans cette pièce sordide, ni le favoritisme écœurant du Professeur Slughorn, ne la feraient changer d'avis.

-Bien ! S'exclama le Professeur Slughorn en tirant inutilement sur son veston en velours, dangereusement tendu sur son énorme estomac. Il regardait avec contentement la file de fioles que les élèves avaient déposées devant lui. Vous avez tous fait du très bon travail aujourd'hui...

Sans doute ne se souvenait-t-il pas du chaudron d'Avery, qui avait mystérieusement explosé, envoyant son contenu, un liquide verdâtre, particulièrement répugnant, voler dans tous les sens et son propriétaire à l'infirmerie, couvert de furoncles...

-L'heure de cours est finie...Dès qu'il eut prononcé ses paroles, la moitié de la classe se leva précipitamment, prête à gagner la sortie le plus rapidement possible, mais Slughorn, à leur plus grande exaspération, les arrêta d'un geste. Avant que vous ne sortiez, j'aimerais vous annoncer la réouverture du club de Slug, à la fin du mois ! Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire d'autosatisfaction. Que les participants ne s'inquiètent pas il recevront tous bientôt leur invitation !

Une série de grognements ineptes fut la seule réponse qu'obtint leur Professeur enthousiaste. Le Club de Slug rassemblaient tous les élèves préférés du Professeur Slughorn et la plupart appartenaient à d'influentes familles de Sorciers. _Ses trophées_, pensa Lily avec un sourire indulgent, elle avait toujours aimé le Professeur Slughorn, malgré ses airs de vieil oncle gâteux et son goût prononcé pour les célébrités. _ Il s'entoure de ses trophées dorés.._.Elle zyeuta Elaine, qui allait sans doute être l'une des première à recevoir une invitation. Elle et sa sœur Esther faisaient parties des invités incontournables et la famille Jones trouvait, dans la bouche de leur Professeur, que des louanges.

Lily ,quand à elle, était fière de se dire qu'elle recevait cette invitation grâce à ses talents et ses talents seuls. Oh, bien sur, Elaine avait d'excellentes notes en potions mais, contrairement à Lily, elle n'avait aucun don inné pour la matière . La jeune Jones devait étudier des heures et des heures pour avoir un résultat digne d'un Optimal. Severus aussi était un invité incontournable, se souvint brusquement Lily avec un nœud dans l'estomac, la rixe de la veille, ainsi que le souvenir de la blessure que lui avait infligé Severus était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire.

Que se serait-t-il passé si Potter n'était pas intervenu ? Se dit Lily en observant le profil crayeux de Severus. Qu'aurait fait Severus ? Une partie d'elle même refusait de croire, ne serait ce qu'une seconde, que le garçon aurait pu lui jeter un sort pour plaire à Mulciber et sa bande et pourtant...

Chassant sa confusion, Lily reporta son attention sur la cohue d'élèves qui se pressaient vers la sortie. Elle distingua vaguement les épis rebelles de Potter et soupira. Encore une autre personne qui était invité au Club de Slug et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de croiser quoi que, a vrai dire, Potter et Black, malgré les insistances du Professeur Slughorn, ne venaient jamais à ses petites fêtes. _Rassemblement de vautours,_ disait, ou plutôt crachait Sirius Black à chaque fois que les réunions du club étaient mentionnées, _ils portent bien leurs noms, ce cercle de limaces, _ainsi que d'autres jurons bien plus fleuris.

Finalement, Lily parvint à s'extirper des cachots et se retrouva propulsée aux côtés de Vanessa, qui, avec un sourire rayonnant, demanda.

-Alors, prête pour le premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ?

Lily hocha la tête, partagée entre curiosité et anxiété. Chaque année, ils avaient un nouveau Professeurs et tous, pour le moment, avaient eu un style complètement différents. Elle se demandait comme serait celui ci...Il n'avait pas daigné se montrer au petit déjeuner, ce matin là, au plus grand malheur de tous et Vanessa, dont la curiosité était légendaire, tremblait presque d'anticipation.

-J'ai hâte, avoua la jeune Little avec un sourire un peu coupable. Elle ajouta brusquement. C''est la dernière fois que tu m'entends dire ça d'un cours !

Lily rit de bon cœur et chercha Elaine du regard. La jeune Jones était juste derrière elles et tenait un lourd volume de Runes entre les mains et, visiblement, elle n'avait rien écouté de la conversation. Vanessa se mit à la hauteur de la jeune Aristocrate et déclara d'une voix facétieuse.

-On pense au cours de Runes, Miss Jones ?

Lily fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Elaine, qui avait brusquement sursauté en entendant la voix de son amie, reniflait avec dédain, les joues légèrement roses.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune Evans. Babbling vous à préparé un test ?

Elle ne pouvait pas envisager autre chose ; pas avec Elaine. La jeune Jones fit un signe de dénégation et s'apprêta à poursuivre mais Vanessa, plus rapide, s'écria, tout en bondissant comme une démente autour de ses deux amies.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ! Lily eut un sourire amusé et la jeune Little poursuivit. Ce matin, juste avant qu'on sorte de la grande salle...Tais toi Elaine, je raconte ! Le sourire de la préfète s'agrandit tandis qu'Elaine se renfrognait. Je disais donc que ce matin Lupin nous a rattrapé et...Le sourire de Vanessa se fit conspirateur et sa voix ne devint qu'un murmure. Et il a demandé à Elaine si elle voulait étudier avec lui, ce soir, à la bibliothèque !

_Et c'est tout ?_ Eut envie de demander Lily tandis qu'Elaine, à ses côtés, poussait un soupir exaspéré. Vanessa poursuivit, visiblement surexcité.

-Au début j'ai bien vu qu'Elaine avait envie de refuser, tu sais comme elle est têtue, parfois...Mais j'ai répondu à sa place, bien sur, et je lui ai dit : « Elaine, un rendez vous avec Remus Lupin c'est comme une robe de chez Mme Guipure soldée à moins soixante-dix pour-cent, ça ne se refuse pas ! »…

-Vanessa...C'était la voix lasse d'Elaine. Au nom de Merlin, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que ce _n'est pas_ un rendez vous.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Répondit Vanessa, irritée, à présent. Un meeting ennuyeux entre deux bêcheurs, c'est ça ?

-Parfaitement ! S'écria Elaine, au comble de l'exaspération. Oui, c'est ça ! Une heure passée à s'user les yeux sur des livres poussiéreux et à parler de langues mortes...Son débit de parole ralentit et elle dit lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à une arriérée. Ça n'a rien, et je dis bien, rien, de _ro-man-ti-que. _

-Mais...Vanessa baissa les yeux et fit la moue, tandis que Lily suivait l'échange avec amusement. J'étais tellement heureuse à l'idée qu'un garçon t'aie enfin remarquée…

-Moi, je suis sure qu'il y à plein de garçons qui ont remarqué Elaine, intervint la jeune Evans avec un sourire chaleureux. Mais ils doivent être trop timide, c'est tout...

-Ou trop terrifiés...

Souffla discrètement Vanessa en montrant d'un geste le visage sévère d'Elaine et sa flagrante absence de sourire. La jeune Jones et sa silhouette fragile n'avait, en elle-même absolument rien de terrifiant, mais il était de notoriété publique que les Jones étaient une puissante famille, et qu'ils pouvaient presque faire ployer le Ministère à leur guise ; pas grand monde n'aurait aimé se mêler de leurs affaires. Quand à Elaine, sa prétendue froideur et son détachement faisait fuir tous les garçons pourvus d'une conscience.

_Vanessa à peut être raison_, se dit pensivement Lily, _il faudrait lui trouver quelqu'un_. Q_uelqu'un d'assez courageux pour ne pas fuir devant son père_. Monsieur Jones, avec sa carrure imposante et son regard dur l'avait toujours intimidée.

-Et je vous préviens, si l'une d'entre vous essaie de jouer les entremetteuse, je trouverais un moyen de lui offrir un allez simple à Azkaban !

Avait-t-elle pensé tout haut ?

* * *

La décoration de la salle de classe de Défense contre les forces du mal changeait tous les ans et Lily, lorsqu'elle prit place au premier rang, entre Vanessa et Elaine, observa les alentours. Les murs étaient couverts d'affiches qui représentaient diverses créatures et quelques études anatomiques. Le bureau de leur professeur, encore absent, était posé sur une estrade. On y avait placé un tableau noir ainsi qu'un drôle d'appareil. Une cape de Sorcier était posé sur le dossier de la chaise derrière le bureau en bois sombre. C'était une étoffe travaillée et délicate. Chère sans doute, se dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

La curiosité la dévorait à présent ; la découverte d'un nouveau professeur tous les ans avait quelque chose d'excitant. Elle savait déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un homme mais guère plus sinon qu'il n'était pas venu déjeuner le matin même. Peut être était-t-il venu préparer son premier cours ?

Et il y avait cette cape. Peut être était ce un homme coquet ? Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Ou peut être était il riche ?

-Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Greengrass ? Souffla une Poufsouffle derrière elle, à l'oreille de son amie. Lily se retourna discrètement elle reconnut Leila Arbib et Asphodéla Morison. Elle a dit que McGonagall et Slughorn ont emmené Sirius Black et son frère dans le bureau de Dumbledore vers onze heures du soir, hier...

-Quoi ? Chuchota Morison en fronçant son nez éternellement écarlate. C'était une jeune fille à la peau rubiconde et au cheveux bruns ternes, toujours ramené en arrière par un serre tête enfantin. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ?

-Personne ne le sait...Rétorqua mystérieusement la jolie Leila Arbib en fronçant ses sourcils délicats. Avec sa peau mate, son nez brusqué et ses longs cheveux noirs, elle avait tout de la princesse des contes des mille et une nuit. Mais il y en à qui disent qu'ils se seraient battus en duel...

Lily réprima un reniflement de dédain. Si ça avait été le cas, les préfets auraient été au courant hors elle ne savait rien. Elle observa Sirius Black, au fond de la salle. Il riait d'une blague de Potter et n'avait pas du tout l'air contrarié. Peut être que Mary Greengrass, la préfète de Poufsouffle, avait mentit au sujet de cette entrevue avec Dumbledore ? Mais cela l'étonnait elle connaissait Greengrass, c'était une jeune fille discrète mais droite. Pas le type de fille à répandre des rumeurs sans fondements...

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer des conclusions sur ce nouveau mystère, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et un homme de grande taille fit irruption dans la pièce. Lily reconnut aussitôt en lui le propriétaire de la cape, car la robe de Sorcier qu'il portait était tout aussi élégante. C'était un homme d'âge mur et malgré ses cheveux poivre et sel et les quelques rides qui striaient son front, il n'en restait pas moins un très bel homme. Lily scruta pendant un instant ses yeux clairs et l'arrête parfaitement droite de son nez. Les traits de leur nouveau Professeur lui étaient familiers et pourtant, elle était sure de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré auparavant. _Étrange..._.

-Bonjour à tous. Dit leur nouveau Professeur avec un sourire Lily jeta un coup d'œil à ses voisines de table. Vanessa semblant conquise et Elaine fronçait les sourcils rien de très inhabituel, se dit Lily avec un sourire. Vous avez déjà tous, j'imagine, noté la ressemblance entre moi et mon neveu qui paresse en fond de classe...

Lily se tourna brusquement et ses yeux tombèrent sur la rangée du fond. Aussitôt, la ressemblance entre leur nouveau Professeur et Sirius Black, qui se balançait nonchalamment sur sa chaise, la heurta de plein fouet. Même nez droit, mêmes traits patriciens, mêmes yeux gris et même sourire, légèrement sardonique. Elle se fustigea de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt Leur professeur poursuivit.

-Je suis donc Mr Alphard Black. Un coup de baguette désinvolte et son nom s'inscrivit sur le tableau. Et je suis là, comme tout spécimen pourvu de matière grise a pu le deviner, pour vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal...

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'assit, non pas sur sa chaise mais sur son bureau. Un nouveau coup de baguette et une pile de parchemins atterrit dans ses mains, devant le regard stupéfait de ses élèves.

-La première règle, concernant l'enseignement, consiste à faire l'appel et bien que j'aime aller à l'encontre des règles, celle-ci est, malheureusement trop profondément encrée dans la tradition professorale pour que je la viole. Alors, malheureusement pour vous, je vais passer les premières vingt minutes de ce cours à écorcher vos noms. J'en suis navré.

Mais Lily, dans l'éclair malicieux qui dansait dans ses prunelles ne voyait aucune tristesse à l'idée de faire l'appel bien au contraire. Leur professeur semblait bien s'amuser. C_'est bien l'oncle de Black_, se dit-t-elle avec un sourire involontaire. Elle regarda Elaine et, à sa grande surprise, son amie souriait aussi et d'une façon un peu stupide, qui plus est. _Ah_, se moqua intérieurement Lily, l_es charmes d'un homme plus âgé... _

Il se révéla bientôt que Mr Black ne se contentait pas de prononcer le nom des élève. En réalité, il posait quelques questions et faisait des commentaires, souvent perspicaces et qui révélaient qu'il en savait déjà beaucoup sur chacun d'entre eux. Ainsi il passa Leila Arbib, Avery, puis son propre neveu qu'il taquina sur son « attitude insolente et ses nombreux manquements au règlement ». Ce dernier, loin de se démonter pour si peu, répondit en citant le discours qu'avait prononcé son oncle quelques minutes auparavant. Visiblement, le garçon était déjà au courant de la présence de leur nouveau Professeur. _Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore les à convoqué, lui et son frère_, se dit Lily, il_ voulait qu'ils se rencontrent avant le début des cours..._

Quand il appela Lily, il complimenta son appartenance au cercle « très fermé » du Professeur Slughorn. Et lorsqu'il passa à Elaine, Lily se demandait encore si la flatterie de Monsieur Black n'était pas une moquerie bien déguisée. La jeune fille remarqua également que leur Professeur interrogea plus longuement Remus et sembla beaucoup s'intéresser à Severus Rogue. Il conclut l'appel avec Artemisia Wilde et observa les vingt cinq élèves assis devant lui.

-Bien. Mr Black retroussa ses manches et se dirigea vers le tableau, qu'une brosse nettoyait seule. Nous allons parler de Magie des bases de la magie, plus précisément...Quelqu'un sait-t-il combien il existe de formes de magie ?

Tout le monde leva aussitôt la main et leur Professeur demanda à Vanessa de répondre.

-Trois, Monsieur.

Le sourire de Monsieur Black s'agrandit.

-C'est la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais, car c'est celle que l'on vous à toujours appris or, elle est erronée...Ou du moins imprécise...Quelqu'un peut me citer ces trois formes de magie ? Monsieur Lupin ?

-La Magie basique, la Magie accidentelle et la Magie Noire, professeur.

-Bien, cinq point pour Gryffondor ! Les trois noms s'inscrivirent au tableau. La magie que l'on appelle 'basique' est la magie que vous utilisez tous les jours, à l'aide de formules plus ou moins complexes, formulée ou non, et munis de baguettes. Elle regroupe également la magie de mouvement et la magie de disparition...

Il montra le second nom et expliqua brièvement.

-La magie accidentelle est celle que font tous les enfants Sorciers avant d'avoir leur baguette. Elle naît de très fortes émotions...Il sourit et ajouta. Méfiez vous, car cette magie n'est pas seulement réservée aux enfants. J'ai connu un Sorcier parfaitement adulte qui, lors de son premier rendez vous galant, était si nerveux qu'il à transformé la Sorcière qui l'accompagnait en truie...Il y eut des éclats de rire et Mr Black poursuivit. Je vous conseille donc de faire très attention surtout lorsque vous voulez impressionner une dame, messieurs...

Son visage redevint grave lorsqu'il souligna « Magie noire » et il lança.

-La Magie noire n'est pas, en soi, une forme de Magie différentes des autres sa seule spécificité c'est les intentions du sorcier qui l'utilise. J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que les sortilèges impardonnables en font partie, et que quiconque utiliserait la Magie noire serait envoyé à Azkaban pour le restant de sa vie...La pièce sembla soudain se glacer, comme si une dizaine de détraqueurs venaient brusquement d'y faire irruption et Mr Black claqua ses mains, l'une contre l'autre pour dissiper cette soudaine tension. Bien maintenant qui peux me nommer la dernière forme de Magie ?

Il y eut un silence perplexe, jusqu'à ce que la main de Severus Rogue se lève, bien solitaire au milieu de la masse d'élèves déconcertés. Mr Black lui donna la parole d'un hochement de tête.

-La vieille Magie. Répondit brusquement le jeune homme. Leur professeur hocha la tête, appréciateur.

-Exact. Cinq point pour Serpentard...La vieille Magie, ou la magie de l'aube des temps. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'agit de la forme la plus ancestrale des formes de la magie, car elle se pratique sans baguette.

Il fit une pause, vint se rasseoir sur son bureau et reprit.

-La vieille Magie fut utilisée par les premiers sorciers pendant la préhistoire et jusqu'à l'invention des baguettes magiques...Quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi servent les baguettes ? Oui, Monsieur Potter ?

-A canaliser la magie pour faciliter la tache du Sorcier.

-Oui, cinq point pour Gryffondor. Sans baguette, la magie n'est pas canalisée et des désastres terribles peuvent s'ensuivre. La vieille magie requiert donc un contrôle parfait de ses émotions. C'est une fonte de pouvoir liée à la terre, aux sentiments et à tout ce qui est immatériel. Les serments ou les dettes entre Sorciers, par exemple.

-Professeur, la vieille Magie est-t-elle considérée comme bonne ou mauvaise ?

Demanda soudain Peter Pettigrew en fond de classe. Mr Black sourit et prit un air pensif.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre tout dépend du Sorcier et de ses dessins.

Lily reposa sa plume et observa pendant un instant son parchemin couvert de notes jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il existais de si nombreuses formes de Magie. Elle avait la preuve, encore une fois, de ses lacune concernant le monde de la Sorcellerie...Elle observa les réactions de ses camarades, pour qui la vieille magie était toute aussi nouvelle que pour elle. La plupart d'entre eux avaient un air curieux et certains se chuchotaient rapidement quelques mots, visiblement surexcités à l'idée d'avoir découvert une fonte de pouvoir nouvelle et puissante.

Au fond de la classe, Black se balançait toujours d'avant en arrière tout en jetant des regards détachés à Lupin et Pettigrew, qui griffonnaient furieusement sur leurs cahiers. Le regard de Lily tomba ensuite sur Potter il avait l'air d'aller mieux que la veille même si, la jeune Evans l'avait remarqué, il évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il sentit les yeux verts de la jeune fille peser sur lui, il baissa la tête et fit mine de relire ses notes.

Déconcertée, Lily reporta son attention sur son propre parchemin. Avait-t-elle vraiment commis une faute en le dénonçant, la veille ? L'avait-t-elle blessé ? L'idée était si saugrenue...La jeune fille se mordit pensivement la lèvre inférieure. Elle détestait heurter les sentiments d'autrui, par principe, et ne le faisait que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix cependant la pensée d'avoir blessé Potter, son pire ennemi, celui qui avait tourmenté Severus pendant de longues années, ne lui procurait aucun sentiment de triomphe mais plutôt une impression de malaise très désagréable. _Si au moins il daignait me regarder... _

En désespoir de cause, Lily se tourna vers Elaine et sursauta brusquement. Son amie, d'ordinaire si studieuse n'avait pas pris de notes. Son parchemin vierge était coincé sous son coude droit et elle avait appuyé sa tête dans sa main. Lily fronça les sourcils étais ce une impression ou la peau pâle d'Elaine était encore plus blanche que d'ordinaire ? Inquiète, la jeune Evans lui asséna un léger, et discret, coup de coude.

-Elaine...Souffla-t-elle en surveillant leur professeur du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci semblait absorbé par la question que lui posait Evan Rosier et Lily chuchota rapidement. Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas pris de notes ?

La jeune Jones tourna la tête et observa son amie. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard anxieux de Lily elle s'efforça à sourire et murmura.

-Oh...Ça va...Au prix d'un effort exceptionnel, son sourire tremblant s'agrandit. J'ai du oublier de prendre des notes, c'est tout... .

Puis, elle tourna la tête et prit sa plume. Ses doigts tremblaient, remarqua Lily avec effroi. Elle n'avait jamais vu Elaine trembler auparavant la contenance de son amie était toujours parfaitement impassible. Pendant un instant, elle pensa appeler leur professeur pour lui demander de faire sortir la jeune Jones mais elle se fustigea rapidement elle se faisait sûrement du soucis pour rien, Elaine était parfaitement bien quelques minutes auparavant...

_Elle doit être en hypoglycémie_, conclut Lily, rassurée. V_oilà pourquoi ses mains tremblent. Elle manque de sucre_.

-Jeunes gens ! Les héla Monsieur Black en revenant se positionner sur l'estrade d'un bond leste. Monsieur Rosier vient de poser une question très intéressante...

Il y eut des murmures mécontents chez les Gryffondors et un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre vers la table des Maraudeurs.

-Monsieur Rosier m'as demandé par quel moyen on pouvait apprendre à utiliser la vieille magie. Il sourit et déclara brusquement. Aucun !

Des murmures incrédules parcoururent la pièce et leur Professeur dit.

-La vieille magie, tout comme la Magie noire, est une pratique strictement interdite. Le Ministère à fait passer un décret en 1032, qui stipule que toutes personnes se servant consciemment de la vieille Magie, dans le but de lancer des Sortilèges, seraient passible d'un emprisonnement à perpétuité, au même titre que les Mages noirs. Mais à cette époque, de nombreuses familles de Sorciers possédaient encore des grimoires sur la vieille Magie et elle était très souvent pratiquée dans les maisons alors le Ministère, pour stopper cela, à fait confisquer tous les livres sur le sujet. Aujourd'hui ils sont tous entreposés au département des Mystères et on ne peux les consulter qu'avec une autorisation spéciale...

Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel et poursuivit.

-Ce n'est pas seulement sa puissance et sa difficulté à être contrôlée qui rend la Vieille Magie dangereuse..Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait. Non. La particularité de cette forme de Magie c'est qu'elle prend obligatoirement un dû au Sorcier qui la pratique.

-Un dû ? Demanda Actée Swan, les yeux brillants d'avidité.

-Oui. Pour chaque sortilège jetée, une part d'énergie est sapée au Sorcier un sort trop puissant pourrait tuer son jeteur. Chaque sortilège de vieille magie à un prix pour certain la seule conséquence est un léger malaise mais pour d'autres...Son visage s'assombrit. J'ai entendu parler de bouclier qui, pour protéger une personne, demandaient le sacrifice de celui qui les jetait...Un lourd silence planait dans la pièce. Vous comprenez tous pourquoi l'ancienne magie est strictement interdite ?

Il y eut de vagues hochement de tête et Mr Black conclut, en même temps que la sonnerie.

-De toute façon, la Magie que vous utilisez tous les jours est bien suffisante...

Lily se leva et pris ses affaires, comme la plupart de ses camarades il y eut une bousculade pour parvenir jusqu'à la porte et la jeune Evans se retrouva écrasée entre deux Poufsouffles. Elle entendit à peine leur professeur leur crier de ne pas oublier leurs baguettes pour le cours suivants, et fut soudain propulsée dehors, dans le couloir lorsque la foule se dispersa dans tous les sens.

* * *

**Bibliothèque, quelques heures plus tard. **

De tous les lieux du château, la bibliothèque était sans doute celui qu'Elaine Jones préférait. Avec ses hautes étagères en chêne massifs et ses milliers d'ouvrages, elle était à elle seule un véritable monument. Les rayons d'un timide soleil automnal, qui passaient par les fenêtres creusées dans la pierre sombre du château, striaient la pièce en d'innombrables piliers d'or et, dans leur lumière dansaient, enflammés, des milliers de grains de poussière. Mais ce qu'Elaine préférait par dessus tout, c'était le silence.

Elaine n'était pas imaginative et son esprit s'égarait rarement dans des chimères utopistes ; ses longs silences, qui exaspéraient tant Lily, ne révélaient pas une inclination à la rêverie, comme la plupart des gens auraient pu le penser. Non quand Elaine Jones se taisait, elle regardait.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui la pensaient détachée et trop hautaine pour regarder le monde que ses propres pieds foulaient mais ils avaient tort. Tellement tort qu'Elaine se moquait ouvertement de leurs vulgaires erreurs de jugements. Ils étaient tellement rares, ces gens qui, comme elle, voyaient, scrutaient chaque visage, analysaient chaque situation. Nul besoin de parole pour comprendre autrui. Et Elaine Jones était persuadée de comprendre infiniment plus de choses que la plupart des gens.

Et elle savait parfaitement bien,à cet instant précis, que Remus Lupin ne faisait que semblant de lire ses notes de Runes. En réalité, il réfléchissait. Elaine voyait bien les légers plis qui marquaient son front et son imperceptible froncement de sourcils. Que n'aurait-t-elle pas donné pour savoir à quoi diable, Lupin pensait...

-Elaine ? La question ne la surprit pas le moins du monde. Tu es Galloise, pas vrai ?

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, à ça. Elle fronça les sourcils et répondit.

-Oui...Elle ajouta, légèrement gênée. Je sais que j'ai un accent...

-Oui, un peu...Lupin souriait mais il n'y avait aucune raillerie dans son visage, juste un amusement bon enfant. Il ajouta. Moi aussi j'habite au Pays de Galles.

Elaine ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Devait-t-elle lui poser des questions sur l'endroit ou il résidait, comme l'aurait demandé les bonnes manières ? Devait-t-elle appliquer les règles de l'étiquette à Lupin, d'ailleurs ? La jeune fille se sentait perdue.

Le garçon l'observait avec une attention exagérée il avait des yeux remarquablement perçants, remarqua Elaine, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle avait la fâcheuse impression que la remarque de Lupin n'était pas tout à fait innocente et d'ailleurs, celui ci poursuivit posément.

-J'habite à Cumbertown, c'est a peu près à deux heures de Cardif...Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un demi sourire. Je crois que ta famille habitait dans un Manoir, près du village...

Le nom de Cumbertown avait été comme une gifle pour la jeune Jones et elle eut du mal à retrouver son impassibilité. _Ou diable veut-t-il en venir ?_ Pensa-t-elle furieusement, plus irrité contre ses propres émotions que contre le jeune homme.

-Oui, répondit-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix, oui, je connais. Ou...Elle se força à sourire. Ou habites tu, dans le village ?

-Oh...Ce fut au tour de Lupin de paraître vaguement gêné. Je n'habite pas vraiment dans le village, ma maison est un peu plus loin. C'est un peu isolé, alors ça m'étonnerais que tu connaisse...

Aussitôt des images semblèrent exploser devant les yeux d'Elaine. Une petite maison au toit très bas, perdues dans les champs d'orges. Des champs d'or pur, maculés de rouge et de bleus lorsque les coquelicots et les bleuets se faisaient une place dans ce désert chaleureux. Et cette maison, une vague de mélancolie heurta Elaine, cette maison que sa cousine Hestia lui avait montrée, cette maison au volets...

-Bleus...Elaine vit le regard perplexe de Lupin et poursuivit à toute vitesse. Les volets de la maison qui est en dehors du village, ils étaient bleus...

-C'est vrai ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec un léger rire. Mais maintenant, j'ai bien peur qu'ils soient verts ; ma mère les a fait repeindre...Il vit l'air mélancolique de son interlocutrice. Ils me manquent aussi, ces volets...

-Oui...

Il tombèrent dans un silence contemplatif. Remus songeait aux étés, passés chez lui et à ce petit village, qui, même s'il était perdu au beau milieu de nulle part, lui apportait plus de réconfort qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Ce mutisme, teinté par la mélancolie, n'avait, étrangement, rien de désagréable. Il était apaisant, rempli de réminiscences d'un autre monde, ou les bleuets et les coquelicots scellaient une compréhension mutuelle faites de souvenirs d'enfance.

-Et...Remus brisa le silence d'une voix curieuse. Ça fait longtemps que le Manoir est fermé...

-Presque sept ans...Le regard de Remus était interrogateur et Elaine, révéla, tout en se fustigeant mentalement. C'était le manoir de ma mère...On à déménagé lorsqu'elle est...Lorsque...Sa voix trembla un instant et ne devint qu'un chuchotement indistinct. Ma mère était une Sorcière très talentueuse elle expérimentait pleins de...Choses...Un jour il y à eu un accident et...Mon père n'as pas supporté de rester après qu'elle soit...Partie.

Partie. Un mot si insignifiant, presque enfantin dans sa candeur, pour expliquer la mort. Un euphémisme, pensa Remus, pour ne pas prononcer ce mot fatal, qui poserait le mot fin sur l'image d'une mère. Le garçon fut saisi d'un élan de compassion ; il ne savait rien de tout cela auparavant..Tout ce qu'il avait voulu savoir c'était pourquoi cette demeure autrefois si belle, était à l'abandon.

-Je suis désolé, dit-t-il, réellement peiné pour la jeune fille. Je ne savais pas...

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Elaine avec un sourire qui était tout, sauf sincère. C'était il y à longtemps maintenant et j'étais petite...

Remus détecta aisément le mensonge mais ne releva pas, il aurait été blessant de le faire et il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir fait fausse route._ Charmante première conversation_, se dit-t-il amèrement, _la pousser à m'avouer le décès de sa mère, quel tact_... Un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux, embarrassé, cette fois, jusqu'à ce qu'Elaine le coupe.

-Et toi...Heu...Tu as toujours habité là bas ?

-Non. Répondit Remus, partagé entre le soulagement et une soudaine crainte. Il savait parfaitement ce qui avait poussé ses parents à déménager précipitamment lorsqu'il était enfant et ce n'est pas un sujet qu'il abordait. J'ai emménagé là bas quand j'avais sept ans...

_Juste après que j'ai été mordu_...Le souvenir était encore frais dans sa mémoire et toujours aussi douloureux. Le regard vif de la jeune fille était posé sur lui, un peu trop déconcertant à son goût. _Joues_, disait Sirius _trop intelligente pour être totalement honnête._

-C'est ma mère, souffla brusquement Remus. Elle est tombée malade, alors on à du aller en campagne, pour qu'elle retrouve la santé.

-Oh...Elaine tira le livre de Runes vers elle. Je vois...

Elle replongea dans la lecture, mais quelque chose, dans le ton de sa voix lui souffla que son mensonge n'était pas passé inaperçu.

* * *

**Tour de Gryffondor, au même moment. **

Lily Evans entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les joues encore rougie par la brise glacée qui soufflait dans le parc. Se promener pendant une petite heure lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Ses pensée lui semblaient plus claires.

La salle commune était presque vide à cette heure ci, la plupart des élèves étaient encore en cours et seul un groupe de jeunes garçons, penchés sur un magazine de quidditch et deux filles de Septième année, occupaient la pièces. Dès qu'elles virent Lily, les deux filles la saluèrent d'un signe de tête, que Lily leur rendit avec un sourire, avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés écarlates. Elle connaissait bien les septièmes années, bien sur, mais même avec qu'un an d'écart, les sixièmes et les septièmes année ne se fréquentaient pas vraiment.

Lily poussa un soupir frustré et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle s'ennuyait et avec les autres filles dispersée dans le château, elle n'avait personne avec qui rester. Elle regarda pensivement les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, perdue dans ses pensée et n'entendit même pas les pas qui s'approchèrent et la personne qui s'assit près d'elle.

-Salut Lily...

Cette voix morne la fit brutalement retomber sur terre et elle se retourna, surprise de voir Alice Richards, affalée sur le canapé et les yeux résolument posés sur le tapis. La jeune fille avait l'air complètement abattue son visage lunaire avait une teinte blafarde et même ses courts cheveux blonds, d'ordinaire retenus en arrière par deux barrettes multicolores, pendaient tristement sur son front. Choquée, Lily demanda précipitamment.

-Alice, est ce que ça va ?

La jeune Richards mit quelques secondes pour réagir.

-Ça va...Ça va...

Il y eut un silence puis soudain, écartant le rideau de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux, Alice dit.

-Je peux te faire confiance, Lily ?

Cette phrase annonçait souvent qu'un secret allait être révélée. La jeune Evans hocha la tête et s'approcha automatiquement d'Alice, prête à entendre les confidences de la jeune fille.

-Bien sur, ajouta inutilement Lily en prenant l'une des mains d'Alice dans les siennes. Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire...

Une hésitation et puis..

-C'est Franck...Alice semblait sur le point de pleurer. Elle déglutit difficilement et expliqua. Il m'évite. J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne va entre nous...Et je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe...

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, catastrophée. Tout d'abord elle se disputait avec Severus, puis les Mangemorts réapparaissaient. Ensuite, elle se sentait coupable lorsqu'elle s'en prenait à Potter, et maintenant Alice et Franck, qui avaient étés jusqu'à là un pilier de stabilité qui étaient, aux yeux de Lily, un couple idéal, s'effondraient...

Depuis quand le monde s'était-t-il retourné ? Et pourquoi personne ne l'avait mise au courant ?

* * *

**Voilà, alors qu'en pensez vous ? Bon pas bon ? Ce chapitre est long et sans doute un peu déconcertant (j'espère qu'il ne l'est pas trop^^)**

**En tout cas je remercie la Silvana, qui à eu la gentillesse de le lire en avant première et me donner un avis très constructif. Je pense qu'elle sera soulagée en voyant que j'ai éffacé, à regrets, les commentaires si sympathiques qui parsemaient mon chapitre...^^**


	12. Guimauve grillée

**Me voilà de retour avec un chapitre plus tardif que prévu car il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je suis vraiment désolée. **

**En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui ont rewievé et qui m'encouragent malgré mes chapitres longs à arriver. Juste un petit clin d'œil à La Silvana et Aka-tan qui, pour la première, m'as encore aidée de ses avis très constructifs et pour la seconde, m'as donné des idées pour le futur interlude. Merci ^ **

**Toutes les critiques sont bievenues et ce chapitre n'as pas été, malheureusement, relut par quelqu'un alors navrée pour les fautes éventuelles...Bonne lecture quand même**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Guimauve Grillée**

« Il en va de la Romance comme du hareng pas frais si on en abuse, on à mal au cœur » Mots célèbres d'Arthur Poissoneau, dans son livre _« Même les vampires ne font pas dans l'eau de rose » _

**Salle commune des Gryffondors, 29 Septembre 1976**

Tel un miroir, le lac de Poudlard reflétait l'azur des cieux. Il était parfaitement immobile, aucune ride ne striait sa surface, rendue brillante par un soleil éclatant. Et il se tenait sur la rive, immobile et émerveillé, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait jamais prêté plus d'attention à ce lac magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de brise, pas un seul nuage ne maculait le bleu du ciel. Parfait. Tout était parfait.

Et cette eau scintillante, pure et immobile, elle était si accueillante...Elle était tellement belle et il faisait si chaud...Le surface du lac semblait l'observer, tel un œil géant, l'appeler à lui. Oui, il pourrait nager quel mal y aurait-t-il à faire quelques brasses et se délasser un moment, après tout ? Comme hypnotisé, il avança vers le lac et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne tous ces crétins devaient être en cours alors que lui, il était libre de se promener et de nager à sa guise. Il s'enfonça dans l'eau elle était chaude et ne lui arrivait qu'à la taille. Il marcha un peu et se rendit soudain conte qu'il avait pied partout. Étrange...

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Recroquevillée au milieu du lac, sur un rocher qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, une femme vêtue d'une robe noire, déchirée, pleurait. Ses cheveux sombres étaient si longs qu'ils semblaient recouvrir la pierre entière et elle était entourée de deux paon d'un bleu profond. _Hein ?_ Pensa-t-il, perplexe. Il voulut aller à la rencontre de l'étrangère pour lui demander la raison de sa présence à Poudlard, et pourquoi elle le dérangeait ainsi, mais plus il s'approchait plus l'eau devenait profonde. Bientôt elle lui arriva au niveau des épaules et perdit sa couleur tel un lavis fait à l'aquarelle, elle prit une teinte grisâtre et lugubre. Il n'en cessait pas moins d'avancer, s'enfonçant dans l'eau dont la chaleur, à son tour, c'était dissipée. Il tremblait lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du rocher.

-Qu'est ce que...Balbutia-t-il. Qui êtes vous ?

Les pleurs de la femme redoublèrent et il regarda, hébété, son corps gracile secoué d'incontrôlable sanglots. Et plus elle pleurait, plus le lac se remplissait. Bientôt il n'aurait plus pied. Il voulut battre des bras et des jambes pour nager vers la rive, mais il se rendit conte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses membres ne lui répondaient plus et l'eau continuait inexorablement à monter.

-Arrêtez...Supplia-t-il. Arrêtez de pleurer ! Arr...

L'eau remplit sa bouche, le réduisant au mutisme il ferma les yeux, submergé et se sentit couler, couler...Paniqué, il ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait de l'eau partout il chercha à se débattre, en vain. Le froid devenait insoutenable il mordait sa chair à vif comme un millier de bouches affamées et des algues s'enroulaient paresseusement autour de ses mollets l'entraînant , toujours plus, vers le fond. _Je vais me noyer !_ Se dit il en cherchant une planche de salut. _Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_ Pris d'effroi, il voulut se débattre mais ses bras restaient collés contre ses flancs, inertes. L'oxygène lui manquait, il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant désespérément un peu d'air, mais seule l'eau s'engouffra dans sa gorge, l'étouffant...

_Non ! _

-Black ! Black !

Il se redressa brusquement, le cœur battant la chamade, alerté par cette voix insistante et la main qui le secouait. Il cilla à plusieurs reprise pour éclaircir sa vision encore embrumée de sommeil et devina, devant lui, un visage réprobateur qu'il connaissait, malheureusement, trop bien.

_-_Jones...

Maugréa-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en maudissant encore une fois Flitwick, qui avait eu la brillante idée de le mettre en groupe avec la Reine des bêcheuses, comme il la nommait. Celle ci, après un cours particulièrement pénible, lui avait ordonné, pas demandé, non, _ordonné_, d'étudier avec elle à la salle commune. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de Remus et les encouragements de James pour calmer la fureur du jeune Black et le pousser à suivre, à contrecœur, sa camarade. Évidemment, il avait regretté cette faiblesse dés que Jones avait commencé à l'assommer à grands coups de théories complexes sur les Sortilèges Informulés. Ses discours étaient si soporifiques qu'il avait du s'endormir et cauchemarder, par la même occasion.

Il avait sentit, en se levant, ce matin, que sa journée serait mauvaise. Voilà ce qu'il lui en coûtait de ne pas prêter attention à ses mauvais pressentiments !

-Je n'y crois pas, disait la jeune fille, face à lui. Elle avait l'air passablement exaspérée. Tu t'es endormi en plein milieu d'un devoir terriblement important que l'on doit rendre dans deux jours ! Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour...

-Abrège, Jones. Coupa le jeune homme, partagé entre irritation et amusement; l'air pincé de Jones, sa bouche tombante et son exaspération, qu'elle essayait visiblement de cacher derrière un masque faussement impassible avaient quelque chose de cruellement divertissant. Et puisque la journée était vouée à le faire mourir d'ennui ; pourquoi ne pas se moquer un peu de Jones, histoire de passer le temps ? Il ajouta, mimant une grande souffrance. Tu me fout la migraine...

Il vit le nez de la jeune fille se froncer. Et quel nez elle avait ! Ridiculement pointu, il donnait l'impression qu'elle était constamment incommodée par une odeur nauséabonde et lui ajoutait un petit air de suffisance tout à fait insupportable. C'était le même nez que sa tante Druelle, remarqua Sirius, que ce constat assombrit.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla la jeune fille. C'est moi qui fait tout le travail depuis tout à l'heure et c'est toi qui te plains d'avoir mal à la tête ? Excuse moi mais...

-Oh, la ferme, Jones...Il pencha la tête sur le côté et s'autorisa un demi-sourire railleur. Tu as peut être lu la moitié de la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour combler ta vie sociale inexistante, mais ça ne te donne pas l'autorisation de me bassiner...

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et observa le plafond. Il n'en pouvait plus de Jones, de ses règles, de sa suffisance et de sa froideur. _Qu'on m'achève_, soupira-t-il mentalement en réprimant un bâillement. Intelligente, Jones l'était sans nul doute mais la liste de ces qualités croulait sous l'amas de ses défauts. Facile de comprendre pourquoi seule Evans la supportait entre pimbêche coincées, elles devaient se comprendre et puis Evans avait bien réussi à supporter Rogue pendant des lustres et personne au monde ne pouvait être pire que Servilus...

Il entendit un soupir à l'autre bout de la table et observa Jones par dessus les grimoires, les parchemins et les bouteilles d'encres qui s'empilaient sur le petit meuble. Jones avait accumulé tellement de futilités sur cette pauvre table que Sirius se demandait pourquoi le bois n'avait pas encore cédé. La jeune fille ne le regardait déjà plus, elle feuilletait un vieux livre poussiéreux, mais ses doigts étaient agités de légers tremblements, qu'elle tentait vainement de contrôler. _Touché._

Il se demandait ce qui l'irritait le plus le fait que Jones lui inflige ses discours pompeux et dépassés ou qu'elle reste résolument silencieuse, le plongeant dans une perplexité insoutenable. Le silence l'insupportait, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il détestait ce mutisme rempli de non-dits qui planait si souvent dans les salons de l'aristocratie sorcières. On parlait peu et on complotait beaucoup et Jones, en parfaite petite Sang Pur avait amalgamé les deux règles que l'on apprenait à tout enfant de bonne famille sorcière, à savoir tais toi et obéis. Pitoyable.

-Tu ne me réponds pas ? Dit il. Ce manque de réaction le plongeait dans une inexplicable fureur et il ajouta, venimeux. Je vois que ton père t'as appris à te taire devant les hommes, comme toutes ces greluches débiles de la haute société. Félicitation, tu sais très bien obéir ! Dis moi, est ce que tu me remmènerais la Gazette du Sorcier si je te le demandais ?

Il haussa un sourcil et attendit qu'une réponse fuse. Si une personne s'avisait à lui parler comme il venait de le faire, il lui aurait déjà jeté un sort mais Jones se contenta de poursuivre son travail en silence. Seule sa main droite, posée près de l'encrier ouvert se crispa brutalement en un poing tremblant, signe qu'elle l'avait bel et bien entendu.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais...

Il réprima une exclamation dédaigneuse et se pencha sur son parchemin il n'avait rien écrit, il aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard, une fois débarrassé de Jones.

-Si je ne te réponds pas...Il leva la tête, surprit, et croisa le visage résolument impassible de la jeune fille, qui reprit. Si je ne te réponds pas c'est parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Tout ce que je pourrais dire emmènerait inévitablement à un conflit et je n'ai pas d'énergie à dépenser dans une dispute futile.

_Bien tenté_, se dit il. Il ne connaissait aucun Gryffondor qui reculerait devant une petite joute verbale et il avait vu assez de fois Jones se disputer avec McDonald pour savoir que le conflit ne la gênait pas outre-mesure.

-Menteuse, rétorqua-t-il nonchalamment en balançant sa chaise d'avant en arrière. Il vit les sourcils de Jones se froncer et poursuivit, avec un sourire sardonique. Ne fait pas ta grande dame avec moi, Jones, je connais les aristos dans ton genre...

-En effet, répondit posément la jeune fille, tu es un Black, après tout.

Sirius plissa dangereusement les yeux. Il sentait, malgré l'impassibilité feinte de Jones, qu'il avait attisé sa colère et qu'elle allait lui porter un coup, à son tour. Il vit un léger sourire relever la commissure droite des lèvres de la jeune fille et elle poursuivit lentement.

-Il est difficile de ne pas l'oublier...Ses yeux s'agrandirent innocence surjouée et moquée. On ne t'as jamais dit que tu ressemblais beaucoup à tes deux parents ?

Sans même se rendre conte de ce qu'il faisait, le garçon sentit sa main droite plonger dans sa poche et ses doigts refermer sur le contour familier de sa baguette magique. En une fraction de seconde, l'arme fut pointée entre les deux yeux de Jones, qui loucha sur la pointe de la baguette. Le jeune homme se pencha en avant et cracha.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, espèce de petite bourgeoise insignifiante ! Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer sa fureur et reprit, imitant à son tour l'innocence feinte qu'avait utilisé Jones quelques instants auparavant. Mais dit moi, Jones, d'après ce qu'on dit chez les Aristos, tu es loin de briller chez toi. Je comprends. Qu'est ce que quelqu'un comme toi pourrait faire contre quelqu'un comme ta sœur belle, talentueuse, rayonnante...Il paraît que ton père ne manque pas une seule occasion d'en faire l'éloge dommage qu'il semble toujours oublier que tu existes...

Pendant une fraction de seconde le masque d'Elaine Jones s'effondra comme un château de cartes. Ses lèvres entrouvertes se mirent à trembler, sa peau prit une teinte crayeuse et un puits de ténèbres et de souffrances sembla s'ouvrir au fond de ses sombres prunelles. Elle déglutit difficilement et balbutia.

-Je...Tu...Elle prit une profonde inspiration et son masque flegmatique recouvrit à nouveau son visage. Elle renifla et siffla, plus froide et coupante qu'une lame Tu es un poison, Black...

Son sang sembla bouillir dans ses veines et, partagé entre triomphe et colère, il sentit ses lèvres se soulever en un sourire carnassier. Il l'avait mise en colère le jeu n'en deviendrait que plus jouissif, à présent. Ce furent les murmures qui résonnèrent tout autour de lui qui lui rappelèrent soudain qu'il était dans la salle commune et qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Remus et Peter étaient à la bibliothèque et James était allé parler avec McGonagall pour fixer la date des essais de Quidditch mais il restait quelques groupes, dont des septièmes années, et parmi eux, Franck Londubat, le Préfet en Chef. Celui-ci quitta son groupe d'amis et fit un pas vers eux, mains levés et paumes ouvertes.

-Hey, on se calme par là bas. Si vous voulez vous entre tuer je vous conseille de le faire hors de la salle commune, les elfes de maisons me tuerait s'ils trouvaient des tâches de sang sur le tapis...

Il y eut quelques rires nerveux et Sirius abaissa sa baguette, furieux. Jones, en face de lui, soufflait sur son parchemin, comme si de rien était. L'envie de la réduire en charpie lui enserrait violemment la gorge et il dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour chasser l'image de Jones, suspendue par les pieds par un Levicorpus discrètement lancé.

-Est ce que tu peux regarder ce que dit Praeceptum dans son livre _« Théories de la Magie »_, s'il te plaît ?

La jeune Black se renfrogna et chercha de mauvaise grâce dans la pile de livres la plus proche. Il en sortit celui que Jones lui avait demandé et le lui tendit. Que de plus approprié que de tendre à Elaine Jones un livre écrit par un type dont le nom signifiait quasiment règlement en latin ? Elle lui offrit un sourire profondément hypocrite, qui ne parvenait pas à masquer la froideur de son regard bleu et lui murmura un merci vibrant d'animosité.

La fin de la journée risquait décidément d'être très longue...

OoOoOoO

**Couloirs de Poudlard, un peu plus tard**

Jamais les longs couloirs sinueux de Poudlard n'avaient étés plus beaux. Pourquoi n'avait elle jamais remarqué le chatoiement multicolore des vitraux du septième étage auparavant ? Et la beauté sculpturale de certains personnages de tableaux, lui avait elle échappée ? Même les armure, dans leur métallique sobriété avaient une élégance indéniable. Comme si on l'avait éveillée d'un sommeil de cent ans, Lily Evans semblait redécouvrir le château qui avait bercé les six dernières années de sa vie.

La cause d'une telle euphorie se trouvait à ses côtés. Souriant et décontracté, Adam Dale marchait tout près d'elle et jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi séduisant, aussi poli et aussi digne d'admiration. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer de s'émerveiller devant la souplesse de ses ondulations châtain clair, d'admirer son profil régulier et sa démarche lente mais assurée. Adam Dale avait toujours représenté, au yeux de la jeune fille, un idéal masculin. Sa bienveillance, sa douceur et sa courtoisie l'avaient rapidement transformé en prince charmant pour la pré-adolescente timide qu'elle avait été.

Ils s'étaient croisés près de la bibliothèque et les salutations polies avaient très vites déviés en discussions triviales. Ils avaient erré, sans s'en apercevoir, dans le château aussi intarissables l'un que l'autre. Adam, au plus grand bonheur de Lily, semblaient capable à la fois de parler librement et de l'écouter chose rare dans son entourage. Mary et Vanessa étaient si bavardes qu'elle ne lui laissaient jamais une occasion de s'exprimer quand à Elaine, elle écoutait beaucoup mais parlait relativement peu et il fallait dénouer sincérité, sarcasmes et mensonges dans chacun de ses propos. Il était tellement plus simple de parler à Adam il était franc et compréhensif. Il était parfait, tout simplement parfait.

-Mes parents ont une entreprise...Disait il posément, sans quitter son sourire chaleureux. C'est eux qui fournissent le jus de Citrouille qu'on boit à Holloween.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils fournissent Poudlard en jus de Citrouille ?

Demanda Lily, éberluée. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le monde des Sorciers puisse avoir des entreprises pourtant c'était évident, s''il y avait un ministère et une économie, il devait sûrement y avoir des usines. Elle essaya d'imaginer la façon dont le jus de citrouille était fabriqué et faillit manquer la réponse du jeune homme.

-Oui, mais seulement Halloween. Il bomba le torse, visiblement très fier. Nous ne fabriquons l'un des meilleurs jus de citrouille d'Angleterre et qu'en très petite quantité il nous serait impossible de fournir l'école toute l'année.

Bien sur Lily, comme tout le monde, avait remarqué que le jus de citrouille du banquet d'Halloween était meilleur que celui, déjà bon, qu'ils avaient chaque matins, mais de là à penser qu'il existait un classement des meilleurs jus de citrouille d'Angleterre...La pensée la fit sourire et elle demanda, dévorée par la curiosité.

-Et il y à des labels ? Elle vit ses sourcils clairs se hausser et poursuivit. Tu sais, des récompenses « meilleur Jus de Citrouille de l'année » ou quelque chose comme ça...

-Pas que je sache..Adam se frotta pensivement la nuque. Mais la gazette du Sorcier publie chaque année un petit classement des dix meilleurs producteurs de jus de citrouille c'est une boisson très appréciée par les Sorciers...Il sourit et demanda. Et toi, que font tes parents ?

-Mon père travaille dans une usine de voiture...Elle vit l'air vaguement circonspect d'Adam. Tu sais ce que sont les voitures ?

-Oui, oui bien sur...Il sourit et expliqua, presque timidement. Excuse moi mais je suis toujours un peu perdu quand on parle des artefacts des Moldus ils inventent tellement de machines complètement dingues !

-Dire que moi je trouvais que les Sorciers étaient étranges...Riposta Lily avec un rire. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et poursuivit ses explications. Ma mère travaille dans une épicerie, pas très loin de mon quartier. Elle vit un amas de questions se former dans les yeux du garçon et poursuivit. J'habite à Liverpool dans un quartier un peu...Elle rougit. Modeste.

Son soudain aveu la plongea dans l'embarras. Ses parents avaient toujours eu très peu d'argent et c'était un miracle que leur vieille bicoque en brique ne se soit pas encore effondrée comme un vulgaire château de cartes. Cependant, Lily s'estimait chanceuse car ses parents, malgré leur peu de moyens, avaient toujours tout fait pour qu'elle et Pétunia soient heureuses et malgré leur habits qui étaient parfois de seconde main ou leurs vélos à la peinture écaillée, elles avaient reçu tant d'amour que la jeune fille ne s'était jamais considérée à plaindre.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Liverpool...Adam ne souleva pas la question de l'argent et s'approcha lentement de l'un des vitraux colorés qui donnaient sur le parc. Lily le suivit. Est ce que c'est beau ?

-C'est gris. Répondit la jeune Evans en toute sincérité. Gris et industriel...

Il y eut un instant de silence. Adam posa doucement sa main gauche sur le vitrail et sa peau rosée fut soudain inondée de bleu.

-Chez moi non plus, ce n'est pas très beau...Il tourna la tête et lui sourit, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement. Parfois, je me dit que c'est Poudlard, ma véritable maison...

_Comme tout le monde, ici,_ réalisa brusquement Lily en posant, à son tour, sa main sur le vitrail. Le verre était glacé mais elle y laissa reposer sa paume ouverte, regardant attentivement ses doigts perdus au milieu de la marée de lumière jaune qui se déversait entre ses phalanges.

-C'est beau, n'est ce pas ? Souffla le garçon en lui montrant, d'un signe de tête, les vitraux enflammés par le soleil couchant. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est que maintenant, alors que je suis en septième année, que je m'aperçoit à quel point Poudlard est un lieu fantastique comme si je l'avais oublié...

Lily baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Le sang lui battait au tempes et elle avait la douloureuse impression que son cœur allait exploser et pourtant, un plan, déjà, se formait dans son esprit. Allait elle oser lui demander cela ? Parviendrait-t-elle à parler avec cohérence ou allait-t-elle balbutier pitoyablement comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Non, se dit elle en serrant le poings elle n'était plus la gamine apeurée qu'elle avait été à l'époque. Et pourtant...

-Adam...

Il la regarda, tête penchée légèrement vers l'avant, comme pour l'écouter avec plus d'attention. La voix sembla lui manquer et Lily dut prendre une profonde inspiration, comme un nageur qui s'apprête à plonger sous l'eau, avant de continuer.

-Je...Étais ce son cœur qui battait si fort ? Étais ce son martèlement sourd qui lui remplissait les oreilles ? Je pensais que..Elle se sentit rougir. Tu sembles vouloir dire qu'il faut que tu profites de chaque instant qu'il te reste à Poudlard et il y à la sortie à Pré au Lard bientôt, alors je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être partager ce moment ensemble...

Elle retint son souffle, étudiant chaque trait du visage du garçon. Elle vit ses yeux bleus s'agrandir de surprise et sa bouche s'entrouvrir légèrement puis, lentement, le garçon demanda, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Tu...Tu me demandes de t'accompagner à Pré au Lard ?

Lily ferma le yeux alors qu'une désagréable sensation de chaleur envahissait son visage et son cou. _Il va dire non il va refuser ! _Elle sentit la panique, et la honte la submerger lentement, nouant sa gorge et asséchant sa bouche. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête.

-Je comprends très bien que tu ne veuilles pas mais...

-Si ! Coupa Adam avec un enthousiasme qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il reprit son calme habituel et expliqua en rougissant légèrement. Je pensais juste que...qu'avec ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, dans la Grande Salle tu ne voudrais jamais m'y accompagner …

_Potter_, maudit-t-elle en serrant les poings, mais de rage, cette fois. Adam l'avait évité à cause de Potter et si elle n'avait pas prit la décision de lui demander de l'accompagner à Pré au Lard il ne l'aurait pas fait, mortifié par l'humiliation cuisante que Potter et ses comparses lui avaient fait subir. Tout est de la faute à Potter, se répéta-t-elle, toujours.

-Lily ?

Alertée par l'anxiété qu'elle percevait dans la voix d'Adam, elle chassa Potter de son esprit et croisa le regard bleu et doux du garçon face à elle. Tellement différent de Potter tellement _mieux_...Potter avait raison d'être jaloux, il n'arriverait certainement jamais à la cheville de quelqu'un comme Adam Dale, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Jamais. Elle secoua la tête et sourit.

-Je suis désolée, j'étais ailleurs...Son sourire s'élargit. Alors, pour Pré au Lard...

-Je viendrais te chercher à neuf heure dans le hall. Répondit rapidement Adam. Il tira la manche de sa chemise et observa sa montre. Il faudrait qu'on retourne dans nos salles communes...Ça ferait tâche qu'une préfète aussi responsable que toi se fasse pincer par Rusard pour être sortie après le couvre feu.

Il lui offrit galamment le bras et Lily, sans une hésitation, le saisit. Le tissu de sa chemise était chaud et soyeux sous ses doigts et elle en enferma un repli entre son pouce et son index, comme pour mémoriser ce petit morceau de coton si spécial du bout des doigts. Le chemin de retour fut agréable, accompagné de discussions joyeuses et animées. Ils rirent et sourirent souvent et lorsqu'il la laissa près du tableau de la grosse dame, Lily se sentait plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Elle chantonna distraitement le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

La pièce était presque vide. Il ne restait qu'un groupe de garçons de quatrième année qui jouaient au Bavboules près du feu et, Elaine, seule dans un coin, assise devant un impressionnant monticule de livres et penchée sur un long parchemin. Quelques mèches sombres s'échappaient du chignon habituellement parfait de son amie et elle tenait son visage entre ses mains, les yeux résolument rivés sur l'écriture minuscule qui maculait le papier. J_e parie que c'est son devoir de Sortilèges,_ se dit Lily en observant son amie de loin. Elle fit quelques pas et lorsqu'elle fut au pieds de l'escalier qui montait au couloir des filles, lança.

-Bonne nuit El'...

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son amie et le cœur débordant de joie, gravit les escalier deux à deux, sautillant comme un pinson.

Si Lily Evans était resté une fraction de seconde de plus, elle aurait pu voir la larme qui perla au coin de l'un des yeux d'Elaine Jones, roula sur sa joue crayeuse, s'accrocha à l'un de ses doigts et, comme un diamant tremblotant vint s'écraser sur son devoir de Sortilège.

* * *

**Je part en vacance une semaine à partir de Vendredi et j'en profiterais surement pour avancer dans l'écriture. Alors pour la prochaine fois, attendez vous à une sortie à Pré au Lard placée sous le signe des Maraudeurs et de la bonne humeur ^^**


End file.
